Los Gemelos Uzumaki
by Pegasister Geishiken
Summary: Es la posible historia de como pudo ser la vida de Naruto Uzumaki al tener una hermana gemela. Los dos hermanos fueron maldecidos con los poderes del Kyubi lo que les otorga poderes que nadie se podrían imaginar; ambos descubrirán el verdadero significad de sus habilidades y ambos deberán enfrentarse a grandes retos a lo largo de su vida y deberán aceptar una dura verdad.
1. Chapter 1

Los gemelos Uzumaki

Capítulo 1: El comienzo

Era de noche en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, también conocida como Konoha, la cual tuvo un horrible suceso. Todas las calles se encontraban manchadas con sangre; se podía ver muchos lugares y edificios destrozados. Todo esto fue causado por el demonio de la Hoja, el Kyubi. En el momento que se libró la feroz batalla se produjeron un montón de bajas Shinobis y civiles pero la peor de las perdidas fue la del Yondaime Hokage, el que se sacrificó para salvar a todos los habitantes pero más que nada a su familia desgraciadamente tuvo que dejarle a su hijo una carga muy dura.

Esa noche se suponía que iba a ser muy especial para la familia Uzumaki Namikaze, era el día en que nacían sus dos hijos. Desafortunadamente no fue así; un extraño hombre enmascarado secuestro a Kushina después de dar la luz a dos pequeños bebés, un niño llamado Naruto y una niña llamada Naruko los cuales eran el motivo por que se produjo todo el atentado. Minato apenas salvo a sus dos hijos y dejarlos en un lugar seguro, fue a rescatar a su esposa para que estuviera a salvo con ellos; pero a pesar de haber detenido al extraño hombre la aldea seguía en peligro y para su desgracia solo tenía una solución lo que causo su muerte inmediata.

Una vez que se confirmó todos los hechos, lo único que podía hacer el viejo Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage fue llevar al niño con su madre la cual se encontraba bastante preocupada por Minato y su pequeño Naruto. Kushina se encontraba en una habitación del hospital con una cuna a su lado, en la que se encontraba Naruko durmiendo pacíficamente kushina se sentía muy cansada por el parto pero no quería dormirse hasta tener a su otro bebé a su lado; por desgracia apareció un ninja que parecía ser de las unidades Ambu el que la hizo dormir con un analgésico y aprovecho para secuestrar a la niña para usarla como contenedor del Chakra del Zorro.

Sin que nadie lo supiera un miembro de la organización llamada "Raíz" se llevaba a la niña ante su líder y fundador de dicha organización, Danzo Shimura. Este hombre era muy peligroso y solo quería tener el control de la aldea Shinobi y veía a algunos ninjas como armas humanas en especial a los Jinchurikis los cuales en teoría fueron creados con ese fin, quería a la niña para convertirla en un semi Jinchuriki que este bajo su mando. Apenas logro cometer su objetivo dado a que algunos Ambus que se encontraban bajo el mando de Sarutobi, se percataron de ese hecho pero desafortunadamente no llegaron a tiempo; la niña ya tenía todo el chakra del Zorro en su interior lo que causaría varios problemas a lo largo de la vida de la pequeña Uzumaki sin contar que el vínculo que tiene con su hermano llegaría a otro nivel en el que ninguno se imaginaria.

Mientras todo eso pasaba Naruto ya había sido llevado con su madre la que despertó por los llantos de su hijo y se dio cuenta que no estaba su hija en donde se suponía debía estar.

-Mi bebé… ¿Dónde está mi niña? Pregunto alterada al no ver a Naruko en su cuna y estaba a punto de salir en su búsqueda al escuchar el llanto de Naruto lo que la calmo un poco.

-Tranquila, Kushina. Le dijo Sarutobi en un tono tranquilizador y entregándole a su hijo el cual dejo de llorar al sentir el calor de su madre. –Ya he mandado a mis hombres a que rastren al responsable de secuestrar a tu hija.

-Y… Minato… ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien? Preguntaba muy asustada de la posible respuesta. –Por favor dígame que Minato va a volver… por favor. Dijo derramando un mar de lágrimas y abrasando con fuerza a su hijo.

-Kushina… Le dijo el viejo Sarutobi colocando una de sus manos en su hombro y moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, derramando más lágrimas y en eso se escucha el llanto de los dos bebés.

Kushina Uzumaki no solo era la Jinchuriki del Kyubi también era la esposa del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, conocido como el relámpago amarillo de la hoja. Fue el único hombre en toda su vida que amo y la hizo sentir como una humana, ahora que necesitaba de su cariño ya no podía contar con él; y tenía a dos niños que cuidar y criar ella sola. Para su fortuna el alumno de su esposo se ofreció a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera para compensar su fracaso al no poder proteger a todos los que aprecio en el mundo, haría todo lo que este a su disposición. Kushina se alegró de poder contar con la ayuda de Kakashi Hatake y le pidió que se mudara con ella y sus bebés a su casa para sentirse más segura y sin mencionar que ya no podía tener mucha confianza en la aldea sobre todo en las unidades Ambu las cuales ante sus ojos solo quería hacerle daño a su pequeña hija.

Ya habia pasado un año desde el feliz nacimiento de sus hijos pero kushina y kakashi no podían evitar sentirse muy tristes ante la ausencia de Minato, sin contar que el niño llamado Naruto tenía un gran parecido a su padre y la niña llamada Naruko era la viva imagen de su madre con la diferencia del color de su cabello el que llamaba mucho la atención. Ambos niños no les gustaban que los separen por mucho tiempo; se podría decir que tenían la extraña habilidad de sentir cuanto tiempo pasan separados y cuando se separaban solo podían estar tranquilos por un mínimo de 30 minutos después de eso se ponían a llorar con mucha fuerza hasta qué estén los dos juntos nuevamente. En un principio este comportamiento de los niños le preocupo mucho a Kushina dado a lo que pasaron al momento que nacieron, luego saco la suposición de que se debía al ser gemelos podían tener una clase de conexión que le avisaba si estaba mucho tiempo separados lo que se con firmo con una pequeña prueba que hizo Kakashi. Todo parecía estar yendo bien para esta pequeña familia pero un día Kushina cayó gravemente enferma de una rara enfermedad y por temor a que fuera peligrosa para sus bebés se vio obligada a separarse de ellos, los niños en un principio no lo notaron pero empezaban a sentir la ausencia de su madre por lo que casi siempre lloraban como un intento en bando de pedir que su madre los venga a ver y cuidar.

El tercer Hokage sabía bien que era cuestión de tiempo para que Kushina muriera al perder el Kyubi de su cuerpo, de echo le sorprendía que lograra sobrevivir por tanto tiempo supuso que se debía al simple deseo de ver a sus niños crecer pero desafortunadamente no lo lograría. Su estado de salud era un reflejo de lo mucho que se debilito, Kushina era consiente de ese detalle y era lo que más le dolía pero ese dolor no se comparaba con el dolor de tener que perder a sus dos hijos siendo que esta solo un año ya había perdido a su amado.

El tiempo parecía ir muy despacio para Kushina, a ella no le importaba su estado de salud solo quería ver a sus dos hijos. Mirando por la ventana de su habitación ve como unos niños jugaba alegremente con una pelota, lo que la hace suspirar de tristeza y no podía evitar recordad como fueron sus primeros días en la aldea de como la maltrataba solo porque era una forastera, el cómo veía a sus compañeros de la academia y de la noche en que se enamoró del chico que era un completo afeminado y debilucho. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse fue sacada de sus pensamientos y en eso ve a Naruto gateando junto a su hermana, los que entraban pero se detienen unos momentos para pararse e ir caminando hasta la cama de su madre; al verlos salió de la cama para abrazarlos.

-Mis niños ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pregunto entre lágrimas de orgullo al verlos dar sus primeros pasos pero más que nada que estuviera junto a ella era lo que le llenaba de mucha alegría.

-No dejaban de llorar. Dijo Kakashi entrando a la habitación. –Solo me permiten que estén 15 minutos, me parecía que les hacía falta un poco de cariño por parte de su madre. Le dijo viendo como los dos niños se reían al ser besados por su madre, la cual no podía evitar sentirse mejor al tenerlos cerca desde que la internaron.

-No sabes lo mucho que necesitaba verlos, kakashi. Al ver nuevamente a sus hijos no pudo evitar recordar el día en el que Minato le propuso matrimonio.

…

Flashback

Era una hermosa tarde en konoha y una feliz pareja de jóvenes shinobis disfrutaban de su cita en un local de Ramen. Minato no paraba de ver con mucho cuidado una pequeña cajita que tenía un anillo de oro con un diamante encima, se encontraba nervioso por pregúntale algo importante a su novia y temía el "Duro" rechazo de su parte.

-¿Minato? Pregunto una chica de cabello largo de color rojo de ojos azules al verlo tan nervioso. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?... yo… si, si estoy bien… es solo que…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… es que yo…

-Minato sabes que siempre estaré apoyándote en todo momento ¿No?

-Sí, lo se… es que… hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Dijo tomando la de la mano y llevándola a un parque cercano al restaurante.

-Kushina Uzumaki, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida y eres la que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante por eso… Le dijo mientras le mostraba el anillo estando arrodillado. –Kushina… ¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?

Al oír todas esas palabras la Uzumaki hacia todo lo posible por no llorar, sabie bien cuáles eran los sentimientos de Minato hacia ella y el sentimiento era mutuo; pero ella sabía muy bien que debía decirle la verdad sobre quién o qué es ella realmente.

-Minato Namikaze, tú fuiste el primero en aceptarme como una compañera y me diste algo que pensé jamás será capaz de tener o sentir en toda mi vida. Dijo mirándolo a los ojos; al cruzase sus miradas ambos podían ver como se sentían en la mirada de Minato se podía ver angustia pero más que nada resaltaba el gran temor que se producía por las palabras de Kushina y en su mirada se podía ver una mescla de emociones; alegría, miedo y la que más resaltaba era la tristeza. –Me diste Amor, una gran cantidad de Amor y felicidad; pero… Comenzó a derramar lágrimas y se le hacía difícil hablar por el nudo que se la formo en la garganta. –Yo… yo no puedo estar contigo… Minato tu mereces estar con alguien mejor que yo…

-¡¿POR QUE DICES ESA LOCURA?! ¡YO TE AMO!

-Yo también te amo, pero yo no soy como tú o como cualquiera en la aldea… yo soy muy diferente… yo… yo…

-No me importa sé que eres de otra aldea otra cultura por eso me enamore de ti.

-No, no es eso… Yo… soy la portadora del Kyubi… lo tengo en mi interior desde que era muy pequeña… Al terminar de decirle todo eso lo besa en la frente y sale corriendo de la escena hacia los campos de entrenamiento para desahogar todas sus penas; había pasado mucho tiempo con el único hombre que la hizo sentirse apreciada y le dio un verdadero motivo por vivir. El único que le hacía olvidar su mayor defecto y ahora no lo volvería a ver de la misma manera al decirle toda la verdad o es lo que ella pensó.

-Sabes… nunca me gusto verte con lágrimas en tu linda cara. Dijo Minato secándole las lágrimas a Kushina la que se sobresalta al verlo.

-¿qu… qué haces aquí?

-No me dijiste tu respuesta.

-Pe… pero si yo…

-Me dijiste que tienes a al zorro de las 9 colas en tu cuerpo; pero eso no cambia nada. Yo me enamore de una chica muy hermosa y valiente al enfrentar los problemas.

-Pero… yo creí… que tu…

-Cuando dije que te amo, lo dije con completa sinceridad. No me importa que tengas a ese demonio dentro de ti.

-Minato…

-Kushina, yo te amo por quien eres no por lo que tienes o lo que eres. Yo siempre te amare, protegeré y te acompañare a pesar que todos en el mundo estén en tu contra. Así que Kushina… No pudo terminar al ser derribado por un apasionado beso por parte de Kushina.

-Acepto, tu oferta querido. Dijo en un tono seductor y besándolo sin parar.

Fin Flashback

…

Una vez término de recordar vio que sus dos niños se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos lo que la llenaba de ternura, pero no podía estar mucho tiempo con ellos era hora que se fueran con Kakashi a su casa. Por unos momentos Kakashi pensó que estaría tranquilo al menos esa noche, lo que no pudo suceder ya que apenas salieron del hospital los dos comenzaron a sollozar lo que hizo al joven Joinin quedarse en la entrada del hospital para que los niños no lloren.

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba Sarutobi revisando varios papeles y entre ellos ve un informe medico; este le pertenecía a Kushina en él se podía ver que el estado de salud de Kushina no mejoraba y que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que muriera.

-Me sorprende el tiempo que logro sobrevivir Kushina… Dijo con mucho pesar en sus palabras. –Pero al igual que Mito, no podrás estar con ellos por más tiempo. Una vez termina de decir todo eso se dirige al hospital de la aldea sabiendo bien que se encontraría con Kakashi y los dos Uzumaki.

-Kakashi. Llamo el viejo despertando a un muy cansado y adolorido chico que se encontraba recostado en una banca mientras los dos bebés jugaban con unos papeles que tenían la forma de shurikens y kunais. –Valla, sabía que era duro cuidar de un niño pero no me imagine que sería tan duro cuidar de dos. Dijo en un tono burlón ya que si sabía el tener que cuidar a dos niños.

-Ho… Hokage-sama…. Dijo cayéndose del banco al ser tomado por sorpresa y verse completamente avergonzado al verse impresentable.

-Ja ja ja ja… No te pongas así de tenso.

-Sí, señor… es que no he podido dormir muy bien estos últimos días por…

-¿Por los llantos de estos dos… no?

-¿Tan obvio es?

El viejo Hokage asintió para responder la pregunta de Kakashi y se podía ver que tenía una gran sonrisa por ver a los pequeños; pero su sonrisa es reemplazada por una expresión muy seria. –Kakashi ¿sabes él porque Kushina se encuentra muy débil?

-No… no lo sé… Le dijo muy confundido al ver como cambio su actitud y le preguntara algo que no tenía sentido.

-Cuando un Jinchuriki pierde al bijuu que llevan en su interior se debilitan a tal punto que mueren a los segundos de haberlo perdido, en el caso de Kushina al ser miembro del clan Uzumaki tiene la posibilidad de vivir un poco más que cualquier otro Jinchuriki…

-Eso significa… que ella… ella… Dijo con un nudo en la garganta al pensar que no estaría con sus hijos y más que nada él la veía como una segunda madre. Ti… tiene que haber alguna forma de salvarla… ella tiene que vivir… ella debe vivir… Dijo en un tono desesperado y sumamente triste al perder a alguien más en su vida.

-Kakashi… se lo mucho que significa Kushina para ti pero… No pudo terminar porque apareció una enfermera con una libreta en sus manos.

-Hokage-sama, la señorita Kushina desea verlo.

-Muy bien, dígale que iré en un momento.

-Sí señor. Se va dejando al Hokage, Kakashi y a los dos bebés en un incómodo silencio en la sala.

Momentos de estar con los gemelos Uzumaki alimentándolos junto a kakashi se dirigió a la habitación de Kushina la cual tenía que hablar seriamente sobre el futuro de sus niños ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

-¿Kushina? ¿De que querías hablarme?

-Sarutobi-sama, no se haga el que no sabe cuál es el tema… Dijo de forma inexpresiva haciendo que Sarutobi diera un suspiro de derrota.

-¿Cuánto te queda?

-Ya no puedo seguir así… he estado todo un año con ellos y… no voy a estar a su lado cuando me necesiten… Dijo con dificultad en sus palabras y un gran nudo en la garganta.

-No te preocupes por ellos Kushina… yo me encargare de cuidarlos.

-Lo sé… pero hay algo que quiero pedirle. Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con un montón de lágrimas en su cara.

-Hare que te los traigan… se lo mucho que te hace falta tenerlos.

-Gracias… Dijo cayendo en llanto al saber que sería la última vez que podría tener a sus hijos a su lado.

Ya se había hecho de noche y en la habitación de Kushina se encontraba ella con sus dos niños a cada lado los cuales estaban sonriendo al tener a su madre.

-Mis niños… son lo más bello que he podido desear en toda mi vida… tanto su padre como yo habíamos esperado el día de tenerlos. Dijo viendo a los dos niños mientras derramaba lágrimas. –No se imaginan la cara que tenía Minato al verlos… él hizo todo lo posible para que estemos todos juntos, para que seamos una familia. Como deseaba que fuera posible… pero más que nada que fuera su padre el que este a su lado para educarlos, cuidarlos y más que nada los proteja de todo. Naruto… Dijo viendo a su hijo el cual le hizo recordar la cara de Minato al dormir y le saco una ligera risa los dos se veían muy lindos a dormir. –Tú eres el mayor debes cuidar bien a tu hermanita que nadie se le acerque y si es necesario dales una buena paliza… Naruko, sé que serás una buena niña trata de no causarle muchos problemas a tu hermano… búscale a alguien especial para tu hermano y para ti también; pero más que nada quiero que los dos hagan verdaderos amigos, no importa si no son muchos los amigos que sean completamente leales son los que realmente importan.

Al terminar de decirles todos eso les da un beso en la frente a ambos y se acomoda un poca para tener bien seguros a sus hijos para cerrar sus ojos. De esta forma termina la vida de Kushina Uzumaki dejando huérfanos a dos niños con las peores cargas que cualquiera podía imaginarse.

Fin Capítulo 1


	2. Capítulo 2

Los Gemelos Uzumaki

Capítulo 2: Hermandad

Desde el último día en el que los dos pequeños Uzumaki tenían a su madre habían pasado 5 años desde entonces. Los dos niños ya tienen 6 años y no sabían nada sobre sus padres o sobre lo que tenían sellado en su interior; ambos crecieron con la sensación de desprecio que tenía la aldea de Konoha al ser poseedores de un poder sumamente maligno. Tanto Naruko como Naruto veían el tercer Hokage como un abuelo; pero por más que ambos le preguntaban sobre quienes eran sus padres y que fue lo que les paso, solo tenían la misma respuesta de que sus padres eran inmigrantes sin identificación y que su madre antes de morir dijo sus nombres lo único que les permitió tener a los dos niños fue tener una foto de ella como las que se tomaban para los papeles para ser Chunin o Joinin.

Amanecía en la aldea y en una casa se encontraban los dos Uzumaki durmiendo en la misma habitación en la que solían estar sus padres antes de que los dos nacieran. Los rayos del sol impactan contra las caras de los Uzumaki; Naruko es la primera en despertar y da un profundo bostezo.

-Naruto ya es hora de levantarse. Le dijo algo somnolienta y saliendo de la habitación.

-Si… hermana me levantare en un momento.

-Ok, yo iré a preparar el desayuno.

-Bueno, yo me daré una ducha. Una vez terminaron de hacer sus cosas los dos tomaron su desayuno en completo silencio; esto se debía a un extraño sueño que los dos tenían con frecuencia al estar los dos juntos.

-¿Por qué será que tenemos ese sueño?

-No lo sé hermana. Dijo Naruto de forma inexpresiva, el sueño o lo que ellos consideraban un sueño no era nada más que la visita inconsciente de los dos Uzumaki a la prisión del Zorro, ambos tenían una gran conexión por el chakra del demonio lo que le permitía a Naruko entrar a la mente de su hermano. Ambos veían la prisión del Zorro de las 9 colas con algo de miedo y pena al ver que un ser como el Kyubi se encontraba encerrado en esa prisión que se veía muy horrible, no les parecía justo que un ser tan impresionante fuera juzgado con tanta severidad y lo condenaran a estar en un lugar así sobre todo es lo que pensaba Naruko. Ella creía que su mal carácter se debía al hecho en el que nadie se detenía un momento para conocerlo bien y para el zorro al ser mal tratado por varios años pensó que no habría humano en el mundo que lo llegara a comprender; a lo que le llevo a juzgar de la misma manera a los humanos.

Una vez terminaron su desayuno salieron para hacer sus típicas travesuras, como siempre iban comenzando con unos garabatos a las paredes cercanas a la torre del Hokage. Para molestar un poquito al "abuelo" solo para llamar un poco la atención ya que todo el mundo los miraba de una manera que los hacía sentir como si fueran unos bichos raros; casi siempre podían escaparse de los guardias que se encontraban patrullando la zona por la gran agilidad y rapidez que ambos tenían y por mucho que los guardias eran joinins sumamente entrenados e incluso algunos eran miembros de las unidades Ambu que se habían retirado, no podían darle caza a los gemelos cosa que los molestaba bastante y sin mencionar que para ellos era muy divertido ver las caras de fastidio que ponían.

Esto le sorprendía mucho al Hokage, sabía bien que ambos podían tener grandes habilidades por sus sellos pero no se imaginó que llegaría al nivel para superar a varios shinobis bien entrenados; es más se le paso por la mente que si los entrenaba en el jutsu que Minato usaba con mucha frecuencia lo podrían dominar en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, no podía enseñarles tal cosa ya que era una técnica de alto rango.

-Jajaja, esta vez sí que nos superamos al escapar de esos sujetos. Dijo Naruto entre jadeos y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí... pero me estoy cansando de no tener grandes retos de esos tipos…

-En ese caso deberán ir a la academia ninja. Dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que ambos se sobresalten del susto, se trataba de viejo Hokage.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? Pregunto Naruto muy asustado por la presencia del viejo Hokage.

-Ya es hora que ustedes dos hagan algo más productivo.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea? Hay muchos que no nos quieren cerca de otros chicos.

-Naruko tiene razón… podríamos aprender más si pasaras un tiempo enseñándonos lo que necesitamos saber.

-Ustedes saben bien que no puedo hacer eso… pero créanme que no todos en la academia no los menos preciaran es más quiero que vallan para que hagan amigos.

-Sí… claro… amigos. Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Vamos niños, saben que tienen que ir a la academia para convertirse en Shinobis de la aldea; mañana van a empezar las clases y espero que ambos estén allí.

-Bien. Dijeron de mala gana.

Al día siguiente los dos miraban con bastante inexpresividad la academia; no es que ellos no quisieran aprender para ser shinobis sino que no querían pasar toda su vida en una sala en la que muchos chicos de su misma edad los maltrataran como lo hacían varios adultos.

-Buenos días, a todos los que desean convertirse en el futuro de la aldea. Dijo el Hokage a todos los niños que se habían presentado al primer día y estaba más que contento al ver a los dos Uzumaki, los cuales tenían unas caras de fastidio. –Desde hoy comienza su viaje para convertirse en los Shinobis que protegerán la aldea de Konoha, les deseo a todos lo mejor para su futuro. Al terminar de decir eso todos los niños se dirigieron a las aulas para comenzar su educación como ninjas.

Al ingresar al salón comenzaron a tomar asistencia a cada alumno no había nadie interesante para los gemelos; hasta que escucharon un apellido que recordaron.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Presente. Dijo un chico de cabello negro con ojos del mismo color y una polera que tenía la imagen de un abanico rojo y blanco en la espalda. Para los gemelos el apellido Uchiha les recordó a un hombre que jugaba con ellos años atrás, llamado Shisui Uchiha; fue el único en toda la aldea que los trato como si fueran niños comunes e incluso fue él que les enseño a como atravesar toda la aldea y les ayudo a ser rápidos. Para los dos Shisui era como el hermano o padre que nunca pudieron tener, pero todo lo bueno no les dura mucho y ambos no evitan recordar los últimos días que tuvieron con Shisui antes de que desapareciera sin decirles nada; solo les dejo una nota la que decía "Lo siento mucho".

…

Flashback

Era una linda tarde en Konoha y dos niños se encontraban en un pequeño parque esperando a alguien muy especial para ambos.

-Naruto, Naruko. Se escucha a lo lejos, esto hace que los dos Uzumaki salten de los columpios y vallan con su mejor y único amigo.

-Shisui-niichan. Dijeron los dos al unísono y muy contentos de verlo.

-Ya, ya chicos ni que me hubiera ido por cien años. Dijo en un tono juguetón sabía muy bien el por qué se comportaban de esa manera con él, sabía perfectamente cómo eran tratados y no le parecía justo que dos niños huérfanos sufrieran mucho.

-Es que nos alegra mucho verte, Shisui-niichan.

-Ok, ok, saben una cosa les tengo una sorpresa.

-¡¿Sorpresa?!

-Sí, vengan conmigo. Dijo siendo acompañado por los dos pequeños los que se veían muy emocionados por saber cuál era la sorpresa. Estuvieron corriendo por media hora hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento abandonado, el campo 13; el que se dejó al ser un pequeño lugar el cual tenía una gran cantidad de árboles.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí?

-Solo nosotros tres podemos entrar a este lugar y es adentro donde está su sorpresa.

-Ya Shisui-niichan… dinos ¿qué es?

-Ya lo verán… Al entrar caminaron a un árbol de gran tamaño en el que muchos ninjas se podrían esconder.

-¿Solo un árbol?

-No, Naruto… hay que subir y verán lo que les hice. Dijo con una sonrisa y los tres se treparon para llegar al medio del gran árbol; al llegar vieron una casa hecha de madera la que se encontraba algo pintada y bien construida.

-Y… eso ¿qué es?

-Es muy linda.

-Lo sé y es solo para ustedes dos.

-¿En serio? Dijeron los gemelos al unísono estando muy contentos y con un brillo en los ojos.

-Sí, es toda suya y les deje unos "juguetes" para que se entretengan hasta que vallan a la academia ninja.

-¿La academia…

-…ninja?

-Sí, la academia ninja es un lugar donde aprenderán a ser ninjas como yo o el mismo Hokage.

-Genial. Dijeron los dos Uzumaki al unísono y viendo en un cofre varias armas ninjas echas de madera. -Gracias Shisui-niichan.

Fin Flashback

…

Las clases transcurrieron de forma muy tranquila, aunque tuvieron problemas con tres niños los cuales sabían más o menos quienes eran por lo que los molestaron en cada momento que pudieran hacerlo.

-Sabia… que era mala idea ir a un lugar así…

-Sí… debimos quedarnos en casa… al menos nadie nos molestaría…

-Lo sé… ¿Qué tal si vamos a Ichiraku para comer algo de Ramen. Dijo Naruko algo animada ya que el restaurante de Ichiraku era el segundo lugar para sentirse tranquilos.

Al llegar son recibidos por Ayame la que siempre los veía como niños comunes y corrientes; ella junto a su padre sabían lo que les paso desde bebés y de quienes eran sus padres, pero por órdenes directas del mismo Hokage no podían decirles nada lo que les hacía algo difícil en mantener dado a que cada vez que los veían no podían evitar recordar las caras de una pareja muy unida.

-Hola, niños. Saludo Ayame animada de verlos.

-Hola Ayame-san.

-Dejemen adivinar… dos ramens especiales con huevo…

-Síp… como siempre. Decía Naruto sentándose en los banquillos y Naruko hacia lo mismo.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que entraron al restaurante; se había hecho de noche. Los dos Uzumaki regresaban a su casa pero no se percataron que una figura encapuchada los seguía con mucha cautela, para cuando se dieron cuenta de ello ya era tarde la figura los puso a dormir y los cargo para llevárselos a su aldea y usarlos como armas para la guerra.

Este ser encapuchado era un shinobi de la aldea escondida entre la yerba; todo ese país tenía varias armas, pergaminos y sellos que podrían otorgar la victoria con mucha facilidad a quienes los use. Solo tenían un problema con todo eso no podían revelar nada de su contenido y las armas cada vez que las tocaban eran repelidos por su propio chakra, en algunas y muy raras ocasiones perdían todas sus habilidades ya sean físicas o se volvían incapaces de usar su chakra de forma permanente. Nadie en toda la aldea no lo sabía pero tenían varios de los tesoros y conocimientos del Clan Uzumaki.

Una vez llego el extraño hombre con los gemelos los encerró en una "prisión especial" para ellos. Tenía el aspecto de ser una casa común y corriente pero estaba cubierta por varios sellos, que creaba una barrera que impedían la entrada o salida de cualquier persona a ese lugar salvo a los que conocen la forma de pasar la barrera. Una vez se aseguran que los gemelos estén su "nuevo hogar" comenzaron a plantease sobre cómo hacer que hagan todo lo que quisieran sin que los niños no sospechen las verdaderas intenciones que tenían.

-¿Don… dónde estoy? Pregunto Naruto muy confundido al ver que no se encontraba en su casa, sino en un extraño lugar y a su lado estaba su hermana inconsciente. –Naruko… Iba a despertarla pero por temor que se asuste mucho no lo hizo. A pesar que los dos tuvieran la misma edad Naruto siempre hacia el papel de "hermano mayor", se aseguraba que Naruko no se sintiera muy triste o que se olvide de todo el desprecio que ambos recibían de la aldea; era por esa razón por que siempre hacían varias travesuras en la ciudad.

-Valla, valla… ya despertaron. Dijo un hombre con pinta de ser campesino.

-¿quién es usted?

-¿Yo? Soy un amigo de su tío.

-¿Tío? Pregunto el Uzumaki muy confundido.

-Sí pequeño; siempre han tenido una familia en este lugar. Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Pe… pero el viejo… nos dijo que… que… Decía Naruto con un nudo en la garganta por la noticia.

-Lo sé, ahora quédate aquí con tu hermana iré por su tío y les traeré algo para que coman. Al salir de la habitación despierta Naruko algo mareada por lo que le paso.

-¿Naruto…? Dijo en un tono que apenas si se podía escuchar.

-No te preocupes hermana; saldremos de aquí. Lo Prometo.

-Sé que lo harás. Los dos sabían con mucha claridad que todos en la aldea estaban mintiendo; era bastante obvio que no podían tener algún pariente vivo o que no fueran a buscarlos como simples personas.

-Hola niños. Dijo un hombre de cabello rubio opaco de ojos celestes, el cual fue elegido por los líderes ya que tenía un ligero parecido a los gemelos para hacerlos creer que eran parientes. –Jamás creí que los vería… Da un suspiro.-Se parecen a mi hermano…

-¿Cómo se llamaba? Pregunto Naruko de forma inocente.

-Se llamaba Kisho.

-¿Kisho? Es un nombre muy extraño. Dijo Naruto muy intrigado por el supuesto nombre de su "padre".

-Sí… sé que han pasado por muchas cosas pero deben creerme que no habido un día en que no los allá estado buscando. Lo dijo en un tono que casi convence a los gemelos de que era verdad todo lo que escuchaban.

-Entonces… ¿por qué esperaste 6 años?

-Dinos… como se llamaba mamá. El hombre al oír todo lo que decían los niños pone una cara de tristeza.

-Bueno… yo nunca pude conocer a su madre… su padre se fue de la aldea hace 9 años, no pudo soportar a un padre que lo tratara con mucha severidad…

-No tiene sentido… entonces ¿cómo supo que nosotros existimos?

-Hace 7 años me envió una carta diciendo que esperaba tener su milagro de la vida… nunca me imaginé que fuera un par de gemelos… y unos que tuvieran la misma apariencia de mi querido hermanito…

-Pero… sigue sin tener sentido…

-La aldea de Konoha no los salvo… sino que los secuestro.

-¿Cómo que nos secuestraron?

-Ustedes de por sí tienen un poder muy grande capaz de controlar algo que muchos temen ver en el mundo nuevamente.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-No sé cuántos existen, pero sé que uno ataco a Konoha hace unos años atrás…

-¿Las que?

-El zorro de las 9 colas. Al oír esa última parte recuerdan la primera vez en que entraron a la prisión del demonio.

…

Flashback

Los dos pequeños Uzumaki tenían 4 años y tenían miedo de dormir separados, por lo que se quedaban juntos pero les costaba conciliar el sueño y hasta que lo hacían se quedaban abrazados. En eso los dos se imaginan a su madre dándoles un beso de las Buenas Noches, pero no se esperaban ver dentro de un lugar que parecía ser una alcantarilla.

-¿Qu… qué es este lugar? Pregunta Naruko muy asustada y tomando con fuerza la mano de Naruto.

-Yo… no, no lo sé… pero ¿escuchas eso? Ambos guardan silencio y logran escuchar una clase de rugidos leves que podrían parecer ronquidos, tanto por la curiosidad que por el miedo que ambos sentían, fueron a ver de dónde provenía ese sonido; ambos se quedan muy sorprendidos al ver que había una gran puerta echa de rejas.

-¿Qué… que es esto?

-Hay algo hay. Los dos decidieron entrar ya que las rejas no eran para que nadie pudiera escapar o entrar pero todo se volvió muy oscuro y lo único que pudieron sentir fue algo peludo y muy suave.

-Parece una cola muy esponjosa. Dijo Naruko frotando su cara con la cola de un animal que desconocían.

-Si lo es… pero.

-¿Pero qué?

-¿De qué animal es?

-No me importa si su colita es así de suave ya quiero ver su cara. Dijo pensando de qué se trataba de alguna clase de animal sumamente tierno y lindo.

-Ustedes no deberían estar aquí… Dijo una voz que provoco temor en los dos niños. –Y suelten mi cola. En eso la cola se sacude haciendo que los dos Uzumaki salgan de la jaula.

-¿Qui… quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Preguntaron muy aterrados al divisar unos ojos rojos y una fila de dientes muy afilados ambos podían sentir como un ser enorme los quisiera devorar.

-No les diré mi nombre… y él porque estoy aquí es por la culpa de ustedes basuras humanas. Dijo en un tono que hizo temblar a los niños y chocando su rostro contra las rejas.

Fin Flashback

…

Al terminar de recordar todo eso les quedo claro muchas cosas, ellos poseían al zorro que destruyo la aldea hace tiempo atrás; pero sin darse cuenta estaban mostrando unas caras de profundo desprecio cosa que alegro mucho a su supuesto "Tío".

-Sé que debió ser muy difícil estar sin sus padres… pero…

-Es por eso que muchos en la aldea nos odian. Afirmaron los gemelos en un tono sombrío.

-Sí. Asintió el hombre, al poco llegan varias personas que traían varios platillos para celebrar la llegada de los gemelos.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que los Uzumaki llegaron y eran tratados como cualquier niño e incluso podían jugar con otros chicos de su edad, incluso algunos les pedían que les enseñaran la forma para desplazarse de una forma rápida y divertida ante la vista de los niños; los gemelos se sentían muy felices de ser tratados como cualquier otro niño. Al sentirse normales y ser apreciados comenzaban a querer quedarse en la aldea, pero sin que se dieran cuenta estaban siendo entrenados en diversas formas de combate a distancia de espionaje entre otras cosas; todo eso lo aprendían por medio de diferentes "juegos" que hacían con su "Tío".

Mientras tanto en la aldea de Konoha el Hokage mando a todos los Ambus para que rastreen a los gemelos Uzumaki ya que no habían asistido a la academia y mucho menos no lo habían a molestar como lo hacían todos los días, pero no había resultados esto solo hacía que el viejo Sarutobi se preocupara por ellos; no porque eran las "armas más poderosas de la aldea de Konoha sino que ellos eran los hijos de Minato al que consideraba un nieto y sin mencionar que él salvo en muchas ocasiones a la aldea y al mismo país del Fuego. Todos los Ambus y algunos ninjas cercanos a los padres de los gemelos y en eso aparece Kakashi con su compañero llamado Pakkun.

-Hokage-same…

-Kakashi… ¿qué pasa?

-Encontré a los niños… pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Se encuentran en la aldea de la yerba siendo entrenados para una futura guerra…

-Quiero que vayas a la aldea y los rescates; haz todo lo necesario para traerlos de vuelta.

-Entendido. Dijo Kakashi desapareciendo de la oficina del Hokage.

- _"No puedo creer que esa aldea secuestren a dos simples niños; solo espero que estén a salvo y no les pase nada malo."_ Pensó Sarutobi muy preocupado por el bien estar de los gemelos Uzumaki.

Volviendo a la aldea de la yerba los gemelos les gustaba mucho el buen trato que recibían, les gustaba tanto que estaban a punto de quedarse hasta que ven a su supuesto "Tío" entrar a una mansión con una cara muy seria y decidieron seguirlo para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Cómo va en adiestramiento de esos mocosos? Pregunto un hombre que era el líder supremo de toda la aldea con bastante seriedad.

-Los dos van mejorando de forma impresionante en unos 3 años estarán listos… Dijo el "Tío" pero no pudo continuar por la interrupción del Líder.

-Haz que su entrenamientos sean más duros los quiero listos para el fin de este año. Dijo con mucha autoridad.

-Pero señor solo son unos un niños debemos esperar a que tengamos su completa confianza y… Fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-Nada de eso; ellos son nuestras nuevas armas para destruir a todas las naciones. Dijo con una sonrisa en la que se podía ver su seguridad ante la posible victoria de la guerra que ellos iniciarían. –Por eso debemos tenerlos listos ¿está claro?

-Sí, señor. Dijo el "Tío" con resignación; pero no se dio cuenta que los gemelos Uzumaki estaban escuchando todo lo que sucedía y salieron corriendo hasta llegar a un almacén en el que guardaban todos los tesoros del Clan Uzumaki.

Al entrar pudieron ver todos los pergaminos y armamentos que se encontraban, pero lo que más les llamo la atención era una cajita de madera roja que tenía en el centro de cada una de sus caras el símbolo del Clan. Al ver esa caja sentían la necesidad de tenerla y ver cuál era su contenido; desafortunadamente no podían o mejor dicho no sabían cómo abrir ya que estaba completamente cerrada y no se podía ver alguna case de cerradura que la abriera, en eso escuchan a alguien tocar la puerta.

-Niños, ¿qué hacen ahí adentro? Pregunto el tío algo preocupado, por lo que se encontraban los niños y vieran algunas cosas que los lastimara.

Fin capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Los Gemelos Uzumaki

Capítulo 3: Fuga y rescate

Los niños estaban sumamente asustados al verse descubiertos, ambos no sabían cómo hacer para escapar o esconderse del "Tío".

-Niños, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Nos… nos queríamos… esconder para hacer mejor algunos juegos.

-Solo queríamos tener un nuevo lugar para escondernos. Decían los Uzumaki un poco nerviosos lo cual el "Tío" pensó que su nerviosismo se debía a que los castigaría, da un suspiro antes de decir.

-No pasa nada… solo no vuelvan a entrar; este lugar solo pueden entrar los adultos.

-Sí tío, lo sentimos.

Sin que se diera cuenta los gemelos tenían la cajita con el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki escondido entre la ropa de Naruko ya que estaba usando un vestido que tenía muchos vuelos en la parte baja haciendo invisible la cajita que llevaba en medio de las piernas. Una vez llegaron a su "casa", los dos Uzumaki trataron de abrir la cajita ya que le llamaba mucho la atención el símbolo que tenía; antes habían visto ese símbolo tanto en los chalecos que usan los Jounins o Chunis e incluso lo tenía ellos mismos en casi toda la ropa que tenían, el cual siempre estaba plasmado en la espalda.

-¿Cómo demonios se abre esta cosa?

-No lo sé hermana, me parece muy raro que este tan sellada.

-A mí también me llama la atención es que… No pudo terminar dado a que se cortó un dedo con una de las esquinas de la caja.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto muy preocupado Naruto.

-Sí solo es un pequeño corte. Y antes de darse cuenta una gota de sangre cayó en la caja haciendo que se habrá cosa que sorprendió mucho a los dos niños.

-¡¿Solo con la sangre se abre?!

-¡Qué horror! Espera hay algo adentro. Dijo Naruko viendo que dentro de la cajita había una clase de pergaminos muy pequeños; una vez que los sacan y los toman estos estallaron en una cortina de humo y al dispersarse vieron varios rollos de gran tamaño haciendo que los dos niños se sorprendan mucho al ver todo lo que sucedía.

-¿Cómo es que pasa a todo eso?

-No sé, pero algo me dice que esto es algo que nos pertenece.

-Tal vez… me parece que tienes razón.

Al poco tiempo se escucha que alguien toca la puerta cosa que altero mucho a los Uzumaki pero se trataba de una mujer que solo les dejo su ropa limpia, luego de eso cada uno tomo un pergamino al revelarlo no se veía nada cosa que los molesto; pero al poco tiempo se revelaron muchos dibujos y textos que indicaban como hacer armas basadas en un metal que ellos no conocían. También venia la manera de realizar jutsus de diversas clases como barreras, métodos de infiltración, técnicas de taijutsu y el cómo hacer ninjutsus usando instrumentos musicales; cosas que serían sumamente útiles en una Guerra y al recordar la conversación que escucharon antes se asustaron al saber que los obligarían a hacer cosas horribles y lo peor de todo es que les habían engañado con descaro al decir que son amigos y que los querían como si fueran niños comunes y corrientes cuando en realidad solo querían sus poderes y ante la vista de muchos solo eran armas humanas.

Esa misma noche se decidieron escapar para nunca más estar en ninguna aldea. Sabían que en Konoha no serían recibidos con buenos ojos y no sabían en dónde buscar otro lugar para quedarse, cosa que asustaba un poco a los niños pero preferían eso a que los usen de esa manera o despreciaran. Una vez se aseguraron que no había nadie cerca trataron de salir pero se dieron que había una barrera que les impedía salir por un momento creyeron que no podrían salir hasta que recordaron los pergaminos que tenían escondidos en la cajita buscaron entre todos ellos uno que les dijera como deshacer la barrera y efectivamente había uno en el que indicaba como deshacer la barrera o rehacerla de forma conveniente; al principio les costó mucho hacer la técnica ya que no sabían bien como hacer los sellos. Esto inquietaba mucho a Naruto, él quería que su hermana estuviera a salvo; que nadie ni nada la lastime solo le gustaba verla sonreír no había nada más importante para Naruto salvo la felicidad de su querida hermana; esto hacia que concentrara más Chakra en las manos y pensando en que al tocar la barrera se rompiera se fueran lo más rápido posible.

-¡Lo hiciste, hermano! Exclamo Naruko contenta de ver la barrera romperse como si fuera un cristal, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto bastante dado a que no estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía.

-Em… bueno no importa. Debemos salir lo más rápido que podamos.

-Sip.

En ese momento se echaron a correr a todo lo que podían saliendo de la aldea, sin darse cuenta había un ninja vigilando por los alrededores y vio cómo se escapaban y los siguió un poco sorprendido; ya que le llevo alrededor de 15 minutos alcanzarlos para cortarles el paso.

-¿A dónde creen que van niños? ¿No saben que es muy peligroso salir en la noche?

-No tanto como estar con ustedes. Dijo Naruto con un tono que demostraba miedo.

-Ja, como si ustedes dos mocosos pudieran hacer algo contra mí. Dijo muy con fiado de sí mismo y en ese momento un kunai, el cual le corto un poco en la cara dejándole una herida muy notoria.

-Aléjate de esos niños. Dijo una voz en las sombras.

-¡Sal! No importa lo que hagas estos mocosos vendrán conmigo.

Los gemelos al ver que el ninja de la yerba no les prestaba atención retomaron su huida, sin darse cuenta una sombra arremetió al ninja dejándolo muerto al instante. A los gemelos no les importaba nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor, solo querían estar a salvo de todas las personas fue en ese momento en el que sabían con mucha claridad que no tenían un lugar a donde ir. Corrían a todo lo que sus piernas les permitían ir de tal forma que cayeron por una pequeña colina haciendo que quedaran inconscientes; antes de quedarse dormidos Naruto creyó ver a Shisui; que los salvaría de aquella situación cosa que le dejo una sonrisa antes de caer dormido.

Tres días después, los Uzumaki despertaron en una habitación de hospital y viendo que a su lado se encontraba el Hokage; el que tenía una cara muy preocupada por el bien estar de los niños.

-Me alegra que se encuentren bien. Dijo en un tono amable, pero los gemelos lo miraron con enojo.

-No mientas viejo, sabemos que para ti y la mayor parte de la aldea somos más que armas.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Mentiroso, solo somos armas para todos ustedes. Dijo Naruko con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-¡Ya basta! Niños sé que están pasando por mucho pero deben entender que todo es por su propio bien.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡SOLO NOS QUIEREN USAR PARA LAS GUERRAS! Gritaron los gemelos con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin darse cuenta ambos recibieron una bofetada de Sarutobi el cual tenía una cara de tristeza y decepción.

-Entiendo que estén molestos y no confíen en mí o en cualquiera de la villa; pero deben entender que hay algunos secretos que tienen que permanecer ocultos para proteger a los ciudadanos. Pero más que nada deben entender que solo quiero que todos vivan en paz y en especial ustedes, sé que debí decírselos pero temí que al descubrirlo quisieran cometer alguna locura.

-¿Cómo ahora, querer estar muertos es una locura? Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo y un tono de molestia.

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si nos hubieran mantenido lejos de todos en la aldea. Decía Naruko con inexpresividad. Desde que era pequeña ella solo quería estar con tres personas que son todo para ella; con su madre, su hermano y con Shisui.

Después de una larga charla y una corta explicación sobre como los dos tenían los poderes del Zorro de las nueve colas el que estaba sellados en su interior, en medio de la conversación los gemelos preguntaron sobre quien fue el que los rescato del extraño ninja de la yerba; ante eso el viejo Hokage no supo cómo responder a la pregunta dado a que no sabía quién fue ya que aparecieron inconscientes en las cercanías de la aldea de Konoha. Para los gemelos no les pareció muy raro, ya que antes de perder el conocimiento los dos creyeron ver a su viejo amigo Shisui Uchiha el cual tenía un ojo cerrado con sangre cayendo del mismo; pensando que se debía a la pelea que tuvo con aquel ninja y esperaban verlo otra vez.

Una vez las cosas se aclararon con el Hokage y los dos Uzumaki retomaron su educación de ninjas en la academia; para ellos les parecía que se estaban entregando a una sala de torturas ya que muchos niños al verlos comenzaban a murmurar y a apuntarles cosa que los gemelos trataban de ignorar. Pareciera que las cosas para los Uzumaki no cambiarían y que todos en la academia no les importaba nada de lo que les sucediera hasta que escucharon una noticia que no sabrían si alegrarse o sentir pena por lo que sucedía.

-Hey, ¿supiste lo que le paso al clan Uchiha? Dijo un chico susurrando a un compañero.

-Sí, todo el clan fue asesinado por un solo hombre.

-Sí, pero solo sobrevivió Sasuke y fue su hermano el que asesinó a todo el clan y se cree que fue el que mato a otro miembro llamado shisu o como sea que se diga su nombre.

-Pobrecito, no me imagino lo que estará sufriendo. Dijo uno de los chicos con pesar.

-No creí que alguien como Sasuke pudiera pasar lo mismo que nosotros. Dijo Naruto en un tono inexpresivo, él siempre vio a Sasuke como el chico perfecto de la clase y que lo tenía todo sin esfuerzo alguno; pero en ese momento todo pensamiento hacia él había cambiado. Entendía que alguien como Sasuke Uchiha también podía pasar por cosas similares a él y su hermana.

El tiempo seguía su curso como si nada llegara a pasar, eso eran lo que sentían los gemelos. Tras su secuestro y leves revelaciones ya pasaron los años, todos en la academia cambiaron en cuanto a aspecto físico pero en cuanto a su actitud nada cambio; y había muy y raras ocasiones en la que los gemelos Uzumaki se quedaba charlado o incluso jugaban con algunos chicos como Kiba Inozuka y su cachorro Akamaru, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka. Lo que hizo un poco llevadero los años de rechazo que recibían los Uzumaki en todo ese tiempo, pero los lazos que compartían con aquellos chicos no eran más que de simple casualidad; se podría decir que solo se juntan para que los Uzumaki no se sientan tan solos a lo que su relación era de pura lastima cosa que los gemelos detectaron pero no se quejaban ya que a pesar de que lo hagan por lastima al menos no se sentían despreciados y les hacían creer que podían tener amigos.

En todo el tiempo que iban a la academia retomaron algunas cosas que los Shinobis de la yerba les enseñaron cosas que les facilito en algunas pruebas, en los entrenamientos de taijutsu sabían mucho sobre cómo realizar algunas técnicas básicas por lo cual que debían ser bastante flexibles; para eso hacían todas las posturas que les indicaban los pergaminos que lograron traerse con ellos y que el viejo les permito tener esa cajita con los pergaminos ya que él sabía sobre los tesoros perdidos del Clan Uzumaki. De hecho se sorprendió que gran parte de esos tesoros estén en manos de una aldea que prácticamente odiaba la Barrera de Sangre que los Uzumaki tenían, prácticamente fueron los primeros en hacer la Segunde Guerra Mundial Shinobi en la que muchos clanes desaparecieran y el país del Remolino hogar del Clan Uzumaki uno de los clanes más poderosos de todo el mundo Shinobi se extinguiera y toda su ciudad y su gente no se encuentre; pero lo peor del caso es que solo quedaban sus conocimientos los cuales solo los miembros del clan Uzumaki podían revelar.

Con esos pergaminos, los pocos kunais y su pequeño refugio en el campo de entrenamiento 13 decidieron hacer una clase de dojo; gracias a las técnicas ocultas que ambos poseían de los pergaminos. Podían tener su lugar de entrenamiento en la casa que Shisui les dejo ya que nadie los molestaría por un buen tiempo, pero sabían que no podrían estar en ese lugar por mucho ya que eran un lugar muy pequeño y a pesar que "su dojo" sea más grande de lo que aparentaría con el tiempo ya no podrían entrar a esa casita por lo que ellos crecerían y tendrían que dejar todos los recuerdo de su amigo Shisui y el cómo comenzaron un camino por su propia voluntad.

En medio de lo que parecía un día muy tranquilo se escuchan las risas de dos alegres y energéticos niños rubios, los cuales cometieron una gran travesura y ofensa para las caras de los Hokages.

-Hokage-sama… Dijo uno de los dos Jounins entrando al salón privado del viejo Hokage.

-¿Qué pasa? Por favor ¿no me digan que son ellos otra vez? Dijo un tanto molesto por la interrupción.

-Lo sentimos Hokage-sama es que son los dos Uzumaki de nuevo; se subieron al monte de los Hokages y pintaron todas las caras. Al oír la noticia da un suspiro y dejando salir una leve cortina de humo ya que estaba fumando.

En medio de la típica correteada de los vigilantes contra los gemelos Uzumaki, ambos se reían de su trabajo en el monumento.

-Naruto, Naruko; esta vez se pasaron…. Vengan para acá…. Las van a pagar mocosos mal agradecidos. Decían dos joinnins bastante molestos ya que se supone pueden detectar la presencia de cualquier persona a menos de tres kilómetros; y el que los gemelos los eludieran de esa forma los hacia parecer que no les importaba su trabajo o que no eran lo que aparentaban.

-Jajajaajajajajajaja. Río Naruko muy divertida por las caras que ponían.

-Jajajajaja, nunca podrán contra nosotros par de inútiles. Dijo Naruto en un tono burlón mientras le indicaba a su hermana que debían perderlos usando un Jutsu de ocultamiento que habían aprendido en la academia; haciendo que los dos Joinnins sigan adelante mientras que los gemelos se habían quedado en una pared de madera.

-Jejeje, esta vez sí que logramos perderlos. Dijo Naruko contenta y su hermano tenía una mano en su nuca con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿HA, SÍ; NIÑOS!? Dijo una voz muy molesta a sus espaldas; cosa que provocó en los gemelos un salto por el susto que sentían.

-HAAA. Dijeron los dos Uzumaki al distinguir la voz de su maestro de academia. -¿Qué haces aquí, Iruka-sensei?

-No, la pregunta es ¿qué es lo que están haciendo los dos aquí? se supone que deberían estar en la academia estudiando.

Un rato después fueron llevados a arrastras al salón donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros esperando a que terminara la clase ya que no estaba su sensei. Pero su tan ansiada espera se desmorono al ver que estaba llegando con los gemelos Uzumaki; y para mejorar las cosas les hizo repasar el Jutsu de transformación y como muchos en el salón sabían las costumbres de Naruto de molestar a los maestros, uso un jutsu que bautizó como Sexy no jutsu haciendo que Iruka se ponga pálido y callera de espaldas impulsado por un potente chorro de Sangre que salía de su nariz. Una vez que se recuperó su cabeza se agrando con dos tapones en la nariz y gritando le que es un completo irrespetuoso y le amenaza con sacarlo de la academia; para Naruto solo eran palabras ya que no era la primera vez que le decía cosas como esa y después de clases se lo llevo junto a su hermana para que limpiaran la ofensa que hicieron a los rostros de los Hokages.

-No podrán irse hasta que hayan sacado toda la pintura. Dijo Iruka con mucha severidad.

-Hmp, como si alguien nos esperara en casa. Dijo Naruto algo molesto que le dijera eso por lo que hacía que su hermana se deprimiera y que recordaba el simple hecho de no tener padres.

-¿Saben?, una vez que terminen podríamos ir al Ichiraku a comer algo de Ramen.

-¿¡En serio?! Ya vera acabaremos con esto en un parpadeo. Dijeron los gemelos al unísono limpiando con más rapidez; al poco tiempo se encuentran los tres en el Ichiraku disfrutando de un buen ramen caliente de cerdo.

-Naruto, Naruko ¿por qué pintaron las caras de todos los Hokages, saben quiénes eran?

-Sí… Dijo Naruko tomando un vaso de agua.

-Son los Shinobis más poderosos de toda la aldea. Son los mejores de los mejores… sobretodo el Cuarto Hokage él solo derroto al zorro de las nueve colas.

-Entonces… ¿por qué…?

-Porque nosotros vamos a superar a todos los dos seremos los mejores Hokages de la aldea así todos nos tendrán que respetarnos… a nosotros los GEMELOS UZUMAKI. Dijo Naruto con mucho entusiasmos y apuntando con los palillos a Iruka.

-Em… sensei hay una cosa que quisiéramos pedirle. Dijo Naruko un poco tímida cosa que extraño a su sensei.

-Sí.

-¿Nos dejas probarnos tu banda ninja? Dijo con las manos juntas en forma de suplicante.

-Ha, esto… deberán esperar al examen de mañana y aprobarlo; de esa forma podrán usar el protector de Konoha con orgullo. Dijo tranquilo mientras movía un poco su banda; y provocando que los gemelos inflaran las mejillas y pidiendo otro tazón de ramen.

Al día siguiente todos esperan su turno para hacer la prueba y así convertirse en genins la cual consistía en hacer clones de sombras; para Naruto y Naruko significaba otro año perdido ya que era la única técnica que no podían realizar. Los examinadores que eran Iruka y Mitsuki este último es un Chunin de cabello blanco corto de ojos negros, que insistió en darles una nueva oportunidad a los gemelos pero Iruka se negó ya estaba cansado de darles muchas oportunidades a los dos Uzumaki y que siempre fallaban; haciendo que los gemelos se sintieran mal y deseando poder liberar sus verdaderos poderes pero sabían que no podían, no solo porque no sabían cómo hacerlo si no que al hacerlo todos los aldeanos los odiarían más de lo que ya los odiaban.

Después de la academia los gemelos estaban en la sombra de un árbol donde ambos se ponían cada vez que se sentian tristes y pasaban el tiempo en un columpio que ambos pusieron desde que ingresaron a la academia, al poco tiempo apareció Mitsuki llevándose a los dos niños consigo.

-No entiendo Mitsuki-sensei… Dijo Naruto triste por los exámenes de genin.

-Nos esforzamos mucho esta vez y no pudimos hacer nada… Decía Naruko mientras abrazaba sus piernas con tristeza.

-Lo sé; pero deben saber que Iruka desea que ambos se superen y que sigan adelante pero no podrán hacerlo si se les dan fáciles las cosas.

-Es que….

-De verdad queríamos aprobar el examen en esta ocasión.

-Saben niños, hay una forma pero es un secreto.

Mientras la conversación de Mitsuki con los gemelos ocurría Iruka tenía una propia con el Hokage, el que le recordó la razón del porque los dos Uzumaki hacían todas las travesuras y que él mismo debía recordar el cómo se sintió al crecer sin sus padres desde el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas; durante toda su charla Iruka recordó cada momento de su infancia y como la pasaron los gemelos en toda su vida hasta quedarse en su apartamento recordando cada suceso en el ataque del Zorro.

-¡IRUKA! ¡IRUKA! ¡IRUKA DESPIERTA! Se escuchaban los gritos de Mitsuki en la puerta.

-¿Mitsuki, qué pasa?

-Iruka son Naruto y Naruko; han robado el pergamino sagrado de la torre del Hokage. Dijo Mitsuki alterando a Iruka por la noticia. –El Hokage-sama ha ordenado que los encontremos y los llevemos ante su presencia lo más rápido posible.

-Muy bien, me uniré a la búsqueda en cuanto pueda. Dijo con seriedad.

- _"Bien, ahora que todos están ocupados buscando a esos dos mocosos yo iré para tomar el pergamino sagrado y echarles la culpa a esos dos."_ Pensó Mitsuki con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño refugio a las afueras de la aldea se encontraban Naruto y Naruko leyendo el pergamino, ya que había varias técnicas que no se encontraban en los pergaminos que los dos tenían del recuerdo de su secuestro hace tiempo atrás; Iruka los encontró algo sucios y agotados por el entrenamiento que tuvieron al estar usando un jutsu muy importante.

-Se acabó niños, ya es hora que dejen eso. Dijo Iruka riendo de forma sarcástica, mientras que los gemelos sonreían zorrunamente con una mano rascándose la nuca.

-De verdad que eres bueno Iruka-sensei, solo tuvimos tiempo para aprendernos una técnica.

-Sensei te mostraremos esta gran técnica que hemos aprendido así nos aprobaras.

-¿Cómo dicen?

-Sí, Mitsuki-sensei nos dijo que cualquiera que aprenda un jutsu del pergamino aprueba el examen de acenso a genin, fue él el que nos dijo donde lo podríamos encontrar y sobre este lugar. Dijo Naruko contenta y apuntando al pergamino que su hermano tenía en la espalda.

-¡¿Mitsuki?! Eso significa que él… Pero antes de terminar una enorme shuriken se dirigía a los dos Uzumaki, afortunadamente fue detenida por Iruka.

-¿Mitsuki-sensei, qué está pasando? Pregunto Naruko algo impactada por la acción de su sensei.

-Naruto entrégame el pergamino. Ordeno el chunin.

-¡NO, NO LO HAGAN! MITSUKI SOLO LOS ESTA UTILIZANDO SALGAN RAPIDO Y VALLAN CON EL HOKAGE-SAMA.

-Por favor Iruka, sabes tan bien como yo que esos dos deben estar muertos. Dijo con frialdad.

-¿Co…cómo?

-Ustedes son los contenedores del Zorro que ataco la aldea hace ya muchos años atrás; por eso todos en la aldea los odian y sobre todo Iruka por culpa del demonio que llevan en su interior él se quedó huérfano.

-No, no, no, no es cierto. Decían los gemelos con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos azules y se echaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas; mientras Iruka solo los veía con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y un sentimiento de impotencia.

-Ya los viste Iruka… las miradas que tenían la misma mirada que yo; ellos no dudaran en usar las técnicas prohibidas del pergamino para vengarse de toda la aldea.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya, Mitsuki. Pero antes de irse este último le arroja unos kunais en las piernas para que no se moviera e ir tras los dos Uzumaki.

Todo lo sucedido fue visto por el viejo Hokage en su esfera de cristal, dejándolo muy preocupado ya que la última vez que escucharon con respecto al Zorro de las nueve colas los dos niños intentaron escaparse de la aldea o suicidarse ya que no podían soportar la idea de ser los contenedores de un poder maligno. En lo que ambos escapaban de las palabras que Mitsuki les había dicho hasta que vieron como Mitsuki era atacado por Iruka usando los Jutsus de transformación y de clon de sombras.

-No lo entiendo Iruka, sabes que esos dos son los contenedores del maldito Zorro. Ellos son unos monstros. Solo están para destruir todo lo que ven y para hacer su propia voluntad; no les importa nada ni nadie y solo se protegen entre ellos ya que no hay nadie a su altura.

-Tienes razón… Dijo Iruka con una voz cansada, haciendo creer a los gemelos que no tenían el apoyo de nadie y quisieran usar el pergamino sagrado. –Así se comportan los monstros, pero esos dos no son así… es cierto que se meten en problemas y son impacientes; pero ellos jamás se rinden siempre siguen adelante. Ellos son Naruto y Naruko Uzumaki los shinobis que salvaran la aldea de todos los males. Dijo muy convencido de sus palabras y provocando que los gemelos lloren conmovidos por lo que escuchaban.

-Iruka pensaba dejarte para el final, pero si tanto lo deseas. Desaparece. Dijo Mitsuki lanzando una gran shuriken pero fue desviada por una patada de Naruto y Naruko se ponía alado de su sensei con una mirada muy seria.

-Valla, valla, ¿así que quieren hacerse los valientes?

-Si te atreves a tocar a nuestro sensei te mataremos. Dijo Naruko en un tono muy amenazador.

-Claro como si unos fracasados como ustedes pudieran hacer algo contra mí. Dijo en un tono burlón.

-Inténtalo, cada golpe que des te lo devolveremos multiplicado por mil. Decían los gemelos al unísono mientras hacían una posición de manos haciendo el jutsu multiclones de sombras, provocando que tanto Mitsuki como Iruka se queden sorprendidos al ver que ambos Uzumaki puedan realizar esa técnica la cual solo los chunins de alto rango pueden lograr.

Después de darle a Mitsuki una gran paliza aparece el Hokage; haciendo una seña a Iruka para que se quite su protector frontal.

-Naruto, Naruko cierren los ojos hay algo que queremos darles. Dijo el viejo Hokage con una sonrisa, después de un rato le pusieron a cada uno un protector con el símbolo de Konoha; Naruto tiene el de Iruka y Naruko tiene el que le puso el viejos Hokage Sarutobi este protector era el que solia usar Minato Namikaze el padre de los gemelos cosa que ignoraban por completo.

-Felicidades niños, se han graduado de la academia. Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa haciendo que los dos Uzumaki salten a los brazos de ambos muy contentos por el gran logro que hicieron.

Fin capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Los Gemelos Uzumaki**

Capítulo 4: El equipo 7

Un nuevo día comenzaba para los dos Uzumaki ya que hoy les asignarían un sensei y les dirían cuales serían los miembros de los equipos que se conformarían ese mismo día.  
-¿Me pregunto quién será nuestro sensei y nuestros compañeros de equipo? Dijo Naruko algo emocionada por las cosas que pasaban.  
-Sí. Dijo Naruto sin prestarle atención a las cosas que decía su hermana, él sabía muy bien que los equipos se conforman de tres personas y temía que lo separen de su querida hermana y que la pongan con varios chicos que los molestaban sobre todo a ella; dado que a nadie le gustaba las marcas que tenía en su cara y su cabello ya que desde pequeña era muy largo cosa que molestaba mucho a sus compañeras, muchas creían que solo con el cabello largo podían tener la atención de Sasuke Uchiha.  
-Solo espero que no nos separen. Dijo Naruto en un susurro.  
Al momento que llegaron a la academia se vieron con Shikamaru Nara el que les reclamo al ver que los dos estén en esa clase ya que solo los graduados podían estar en esos momentos, sin que se dieran cuenta una chica de cabello azul oscuro corto de ojos perla se alegraba por los dos Uzumaki ya que admiraba desde siempre la determinación que tenían en especial a Naruto ya que era su amor platónico; esta chica es Hinata Hyuga y heredera del Clan Hyuga uno de los clanes más antiguos que había en la aldea de Konoha. En eso llegan dos chicas que se peleaban por entrar al salón una era de cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura de color rosa claro de piel medio pálida de ojos verdes, se llamaba Sakura Haruno y la otra era una chica rubia de ojos celestes que tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo el cual le llegaba un poco antes de la cintura. Cuando ambas ven a Sasuke comienzan a pelear nuevamente por quien se sentaría a su lado y se unieron a la discusión otras chicas que también eran fanáticas de Sasuke Uchiha. Para entonces Naruto se puso en frente del Uchiha y ambos muchachos se miraban con rayos ya que eran los más grandes rivales en todos los aspectos que uno pudiera pensar; para Naruko se le hacía muy difícil hacer que Sasuke y Naruto no quieran matarse mutuamente ya que quería que el ultimo Uchiha fuera parte de su familia para poder recordar a su viejo amigo de la infancia; en un momento inesperado un chico de adelante empuja a Naruto haciendo que se besara con Sasuke y que muchos y en especial Naruko vieran la escena con asco y rabia.  
Después de la escenita y la paliza que recibió Naruto por parte de las locas fanáticas de Sasuke, como siempre Naruto y Naruko se sentaban juntos y alado de ellos se encontraba Sasuke y finalmente se encontraba Sakura mirando al Uchiha con muchas ansias de que se fijara en ella, en lo que llego Iruka con las listas de todos los nombres de cada equipo y quienes serían los Joinis encargados. Para la desgracia de muchas chicas entre ellas Sakura Haruno no estarían con su tan querido Sasuke Uchiha.  
-El equipo 7 estará formado por Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki… Dijo Iruka tranquilo y haciendo que los gemelos se sintieran tranquilos al saber que no serían separados. –Y Sasuke Uchiha. Al escuchar ese nombre muchos querían matar a los dos Uzumaki y para Naruto solo significaba una nueva etapa de tortura no quería estar con Sasuke, podía soportar cualquier cosa y a quien sea salvo a Sasuke.  
-El equipo 8 estará formado por Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inozuka y Shino Aburame. Dijo Iruka haciendo que los mencionados pongan atención a sus futuros compañeros. Y por último el equipo 10 que estará formado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y por Chouji Akimichi. Para ellos no era la gran cosa desde hace mucho sabían que serían compañeros de equipo ya que sus padres, entre otros miembros de sus clanes siempre era la misma combinación.  
Una vez termino de decir quiénes eran los integrantes de cada equipo todos salieron del salón para almorzar, un poco y para que algunos se fueran acostumbrando a los nuevos integrantes de cada equipo; para Naruko era la señal de salir para golpear a cada niña de la academia por haber lastimado a su único hermano y a pesar que no lo dijera también era su forma de descargar la frustración de no haber impedido el "Primer Beso" de su querido hermanito. El primer beso para Naruko era sumamente importante ya que representaba el cariño y el afecto que las personas se mostraban una a la otra; sí alguien quería besar a su querido hermano debía pasar primero por ella ya que siempre protegería los sentimientos de Naruto. No sabía por qué lo hacía pero tenía la ligera sensación que si no lo hacía tanto ella como otros pagarían las consecuencias de los sentimientos rotos de Naruto, pero lo que más le aterraba era el solo pensar que si se deprimía mucho pudiera suicidarse. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de su hermano llamándola.  
-Hey Naruko… ¿no crees que te pasaste un poquito con todas las chicas? Dijo un poco nervioso porque estaba todas sus compañeras en el suelo con chichones cortes algún que otro ojo morado y sobre todo marcas de patadas en todas partes.  
-No fue lo suficiente. Dijo con los ojos blancos y una vena palpitando en la frente; antes de que empezara una nueva ronda de golpes sonó la campana para que volvieran al salón; al ingresar nuevamente todos los chicos se preguntaban qué era lo que les paso a la mayoría delas chicas ya que solo habían dos que no tenían nada pero por diferentes razones. Hinata estaba con sus dos nuevos compañeros y Naruko era la responsable de todas las heridas de sus excompañeras de la academia; tuvieron que esperar a su sensei por casi 20 minutos hasta que apareció un hombre de pelo plateado con el uniforme Jonin correspondiente, con su protector ninja tapándole el ojo izquierdo y una máscara que usa para taparse la boca.  
-Bien… disculpen la demora es que estaba ayudando a una anciana con sus bolsas de alimentos; los espero en la azotea para presentarnos. Después de eso desapareció en una nube de humo haciendo que Naruko y Naruto tengan gotas enormes de anime cayendo de sus frentes; una vez que llegaron lo vieron leyendo un libro llamado Icha Icha. –Bueno… para empezar quiero saber sus nombres, gustos, disgustos y así todos se conocen. Dijo con voz cansada el peli plateado.  
-¿Por qué no empieza usted para ver como se hace? Dijo Naruko algo desconfiada de su nuevo sensei.  
-Bueno… mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mis gustos no son de su incumbencia, mis sueños…. Bueno no los he pensado y me disgustan muchas cosas. Dijo en un tono despreocupado el joinin mirando al cielo.  
-¿Ustedes que dicen? Solo nos ha dicho su nombre, no me da confianza. Decía Naruko en un susurro a su hermano y compañero de equipo.  
-Muy bien tú el de la izquierda empieza. Le ordeno a Naruto el peli plateado.  
\- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen instantáneo, lo que me disgusta es el tener que esperar 3 minutos para comerlo y que alguien lastime a mi hermana; mi pasatiempo es el pasar buenos ratos con mi hermana y mi sueño es el ser el mejor shinobi del mundo para convertirme en el Hokage de la aldea y ser reconocido por todos.  
-Muy bien… tú la niña tu turno. Le dijo el peli plata a Naruko.  
-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruko, soy la hermana de Naruto y al igual que él me gusta mucho el ramen y lo que disgusta es el ver que cualquier persona lastime a mi hermano de diversas formas y que ninguna perra lo toque. Dijo esto con una dulce sonrisa y un aura de muerte que prometía mucho dolor a cualquiera que no tomara en cuenta su advertencia; haciendo que Kakashi tuviera un leve escalofrió, Sasuke que recordara los castigos de su madre y a Naruto el dar un suspiro de resignación ya que los dos se cuidaban mucho desde que perdieron a su único amigo Shisui y desde el secuestro que sufrieron varios años atrás. –Mi pasatiempo es el hacer planes para las bromas y estar con mi hermano y mi sueño para el futuro es ser la kunoichi más poderosa para ser la primera mujer en ser Hokage. Termino con una gran sonrisa Zorruna y sin darse cuenta Kakashi tenía su ojo visible muy abierto ya que en ese momento no estaba viendo a Naruko si no a su madre Kushina, también se dio cuenta que los dos Uzumaki tenían el mismo sueño que sus padres y en cierta forma se parecían a ellos.  
A Kakashi le costó un minuto en salir de su asombro el cual solo Naruto se dio cuenta haciendo que se preguntara que fue lo que le paso. -De acuerdo solo faltas tú. Le dijo a Sasuke el que no cambio su expresión.  
-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, no me gusta nada en particular me molestan un montón de cosas y lo mío no es un sueño es una realidad; voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en específico. Tras eso paso un momento de silencio en el que los dos Uzumaki sintieron un poco de miedo y pena por las palabras de su compañero mientras que su nuevo sensei solo sentía que tendría mucho trabajo al hacer que este grupo funcione si es que se podían llamar equipo.  
Luego les explico de cómo era el tema de los equipos genin y de porque en la academia se podían ver a algunos chicos que se habían graduado volver para tomar nuevamente las clases básicas, de los últimos años de la academia ninja; haciendo que se pongan nerviosos ya que todo dependería de como pasen el examen verdadero para ser reconocidos como Shinobis de Konoha. Según lo que les explico Kakashi solo 9 chicos de la academia podían ser tomados; haciendo que se forme el grupo de los nueve novatos, para la preparación de los riesgos del mundo en el que se enfrentarían y que debían estar pendientes ante todo, ya que nunca se sabía cuándo se podía librar una guerra y que sin importar que fueran menores debían prestar sus servicios a las fuerzas de la aldea con tal de proteger a los civiles y la voluntad de aquellos que dejaron el mundo de los vivos tiempo atrás. Una vez acabada con la charla el jounin los sito al campo de entrenamiento que se les asigno una vez fueron formados los equipos para realizar la prueba con tal de probar sus habilidades y les dijo que fueran a las 5 de la mañana sin desayunar por que podrían vomitar por el esfuerzo que harían. Una vez supieron las noticias los tres se encontraban con un ligero temblor en las manos por lo que pueda llegar a suceder.  
Al día siguiente fueron al lugar citado a la hora correspondiente; pero se cansaron de esperar después de dos horas y media y por lo que Naruko era un poquito precavida ya que tenía el presentimiento de que su nuevo sensei al que consideraba su posible verdugo y nueva víctima, de bromas si la separaba de su hermano y dejaba a su posible nuevo hermano Uchiha solo también. Saco de su mochila unos pocos duces para que coman; por que necesitarían de tener fuerzas para realizar la tan dichosa prueba; pero la arrogancia de Sasuke no sería un obstáculo para ella.  
-Vamos, Sasuke toma al menos uno… por favor. Dijo medio suplicando ya que era la tercera vez que le insistía.  
-Hmp…  
-Sasuke si no comes estarás muy agotado y no podrás pasar la prueba de hoy… Haciendo que el Uchiha la volteó a ver y para su desgracia vio que tenía un puchero en la cara con ojos llorosos como si fueran los de un cachorrito suplicante; lo que le provocó un tic en su ceja.  
-De… de acuerdo… pero solo lo hago para no estar muy débil. Dijo con el ceño fruncido y la vista a un lado; haciendo que Naruko festejara por dentro ya que descubrió una forma en la que Sasuke haga lo que quiera y se le paso muchas ideas para que sea su cómplice en varias travesuras en cualquier caso.  
Tras pasar unas dos horas más con el sol en lo alto, se aproximaba Kakashi con una mochila; el ojo cerrado y con la mano levantada. Haciendo que los gemelos peguen un grito y lo señalaron con el dedo de forma acusadora; recibiendo una tonta excusa.  
Al poco tiempo se pone serio y saca un reloj de su mochila marcando la alarma para el mediodía; una vez que hizo eso saco un par de cascabeles de su bolsa de armas para usarlos en la prueba haciendo que los tres se confundan.  
-Bien… como ven usare estos cascabeles para medir sus habilidades. Dijo con un tono serio.  
-Pero sensei solo hay dos y somos tres ¿a qué se debe? Pregunto Naruko intrigada.  
-El que no tenga un cascabel regresa a la academia ¿no es así? Decía Naruto un poco preocupado por cómo podrían ser las cosas en la prueba dada.  
-Así es… Dijo secamente Kakashi. Eso provocó una enorme angustia en los tres genin pero más en Naruko; ya que no quería ser separada de su hermano y quería tener un lazo de amistad con Sasuke.  
Todo ocurre como el anime con la diferencia que todos tenían un mejor rendimiento en el desempeño de las técnicas, Naruko ayudo a Sasuke a salir de la tierra y con Naruto atado y sin el derecho a comer.  
-Sasuke ¿puedes asegurarte que no este Kakashi-sensei cerca, por favor? Pidió con amabilidad  
-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ustedes son una molestia. Dijo molesto.  
-Dos razones; 1 tienes el sharinga y puedes ver mejor que nosotros y 2 me debes el favor. De no ser que te di esos caramelos no hubieras tenido las fuerzas suficientes para estar a la par con Kakashi. Dijo con una mirada seria y que decía "hazlo o te hare sufrir hasta la muerte"; el Uchiha acepto de mala gana ya que no quería estar con ninguno de los dos Uzumaki, justo cuando Naruko le iba a darle a Naruto un bocado a apareció Kakashi haciendo que sobre salten los genins.  
-Les había dicho que Naruto no debía comer como castigo…  
-Sensei no es su culpa yo les dije que lo hicieran si quiere puede regresarme a la academia deje que los dos pasen. Decía algo desesperado Naruto por temor a que castigue cruelmente a su hermana y a Sasuke.  
-Sensei, yo soy la que quiso darle algo de comida a mi compañero para que sea capaz de ayudarnos en la prueba. Dijo mirando lo al ojo con toda la determinación que tenía; por su parte Sasuke pensó que no podían ser tan molestos como creía y haciendo a un lado su Orgullo Uchiha dijo.  
-Si el dobe y la molesta no pasan entonces yo tampoco. Estas palabras sorprendieron a los gemelos ya que Sasuke nunca se preocupó por alguien cuando tenían que hacer trabajos grupales en los días de la academia ninja.  
-Es cierto los tres somos un equipo… Dijo Naruto.  
-Y un equipo siempre tiene que estar unido. Completo la frase el azabache con una sonrisa arrogante.  
-Bueno… en ese caso; déjenme decirles que los tres… aprobaron. Dijo el peli plata dejando confundidos a sus estudiantes. –El ejercicio consistía en el trabajo de equipo… ya que un compañero es muy importante para cumplir las misiones. Alguien que rompe las reglas es conocido como escoria pero aquellos que abandonan a un compañero son peor que escoria; por eso… Sasuke, Naruto, Naruko a partir de hoy son el equipo 7 y mañana comenzaremos con las misiones.  
Todas las misiones son las mismas que el anime y se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage para pedir una misión de más rango.  
-Hokage-sama el quipo 7 viene a pedir una misión de mayor rango.  
-Muy bien Kakashi; dado a que tú equipo trabaja bien como equipo. Dijo el viejo Hokage seriamente mientras veían los reportes de las misiones. –Hagan pasar a Tazuna. Al decir eso apareció un hombre borracho.  
-¿Qué es esto, yo pedí protección y me dan a tres mocosos? Al menos el de cabello plateado me convence.  
-Tazuna-san ellos tres tal vez parezcan unos simples niños; pero son uno de los más fuertes de la generación. Dijo Sarutobi tranquilamente.  
-De acuerdo al menos sé que uno podrá ser útil. Dijo con su voz que denotaba lo borracho que estaba.  
Al día siguiente el equipo 7 y el constructor de puentes; todo es como el anime solo con la diferencia que los tres genin le dieron una ligera pelea a los hermanos asesinos pero el único que salió herido fue Naruto para evitar que Naruko no salga lastimada. Luego se encontraron con Zabuza que tuvo el mismo final que en el anime.  
Después de cruzar el rio y llegar a la casa de Tazuna se sintieron un poco mal por el estado del pueblo pero lo que molesto a los gemelos fue la falta de esperanza que tenía un niño llamado Inari.  
-Dime chico ¿estas sin tus padres? Pregunto Naruko con inexpresividad.  
-Solo tengo a mi mamá. Dijo en niño.  
-Entonces deberías tener algo de esperanza para que sigas teniendo a tu madre. Le decía Naruto mirando fijamente a Inari.  
-Para ustedes es fácil; tienen a sus padres y aliados. Dijo molesto.  
-¡Te equivocas! Nosotros somos huérfanos, nunca supimos quiénes son nuestros padres; así que no te pongas con el plan que no hay esperanza si tienes a personas que se preocupa por ti. Dijeron los gemelos al unísono y al finalizar salieron de la casa molestos por la actitud del niño; lo que dijeron los dos rubio dejo a los presentes en mucho que pensar.  
Después de eso Inari estuvo mirando el agua que reflejaba la luz de la Luna y su reflejo, pero sin que se diera cuenta apareció Kakashi para hablar con el niño.  
-Hola Inari-san. Dijo el peli plata con el ojo cerrado.  
-Hola. Respondió el niño con una voz apagada.  
-Escucha, ellos no querían hacerte sentir mal.  
-Pero como ellos pueden tener esos anhelos tontos. Decía con el mismo tono.  
-Ellos desde que nacieron no tenían a sus padres y eran despreciados por todos en la aldea por tener una carga que no desearon tener en su vida. Siempre estaban solos, no contaban con nadie y solo se tenían uno al otro; en todo momento estaban llorando pero cambiaron después de un incidente que sufrieron cuando eran más pequeños solo una persona los salvo y le dijo que no debían rendirse pero más que nada que debían sonreír para dispersa la tristeza que tenían en sus corazones. Al terminar el niño no sabía que pensar dado a que los gemelos la pasaron peor que él.  
Al día siguiente los tres genin fueron llevados al bosque que estaba cerca del pueblo, para un entrenamiento dado a que recibieron la información que Zabuza estaba vivo. Una vez llegaron comenzaron a hacer la técnica de caminar en los árboles sin usar las manos; para Naruto y Naruko no fue muy difícil hacer la técnica ya que las técnicas de sellado tenían el mismo sistema de control de chakra. Solo tuvieron que hacer "la caminata" tres veces, mientras que Sasuke se molestó ya que no podía hacer con la misma facilidad que los gemelos.  
-Hey, Sasuke ¿te cuesta un poco la técnica? Pregunto Naruko con inocencia.  
-Sí; no puedo llegar a la sima del árbol. Cuando estoy en la mitad del tronco tengo que regresar al suelo.  
-Te digo un pequeño truco, para que tengas una buena concentración de chakra es el pensar que estas corriendo en el suelo para hacerlo en el árbol. Dijo Naruko con una sonrisa  
-¿Cómo estas tan segura que funciona? Pregunto con inexpresividad.  
-Es lo que Naruto y yo hicimos. Decía con la misma sonrisa; después de eso Sasuke decidió hacer lo que le dijo su compañera.  
Todo pasa como en el anime así que me paso al final de la pelea del puente cuando Zabuza fuera salvado por Haku. Esto provocó una enorme furia en ambos rubios que no podían creer que no se inmutara por el sacrificio que hizo el chico que protegió por varios años; Naruko saliendo un poco de la furia que tenía hacia el shinobi gatana vio a su hermano el cual seguía con una mirada molesta.  
-Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Pregunto preocupada por ambos chicos; su hermano solo la miro un momento y bajo la cabeza. –Na Naruto… no me digas que él… él esta. Dijo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.  
-Naruko, si quieres te llevo con tu compañero así no estas desobedeciendo a tu sensei. Le dijo Tazuna tomándola de la mano.  
-Gracias. Respondió y ambos comenzaron a correr hasta ver el cuerpo inerte del Uchiha; Naruko no aguanto y se echó a llorar des con sola al perder no solo a un compañero sino a un amigo (hermano de corazón).  
Volviendo con Kakashi y Zabuza; ambos seguían con su pelea solo que el shinobi gatana no podía hacerle un rasguño al ninja que copia dado a que no podía quitarse de la cabeza el sacrificio de Haku y eso lo desesperaba.  
-Sabía que no podías soportarlo. Dijo Kakashi con severidad.  
-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! Decía Zabuza sorprendido.  
-Tú no conoces lo que es la verdadera fortaleza. Decía al tiempo que apuñalaba con dos kunais al shinobi gatana en el brazo izquierdo.  
En ese momento apareció un hombre bajo de lentes oscuros cabello castaño con un bastón y un traje de empresario. Se encontraba con un grupo de matones a sus espaldas.  
-Valla, valla, Zabusa te ves peor que el usagi que me prepararon ayer. Dijo el hombre.  
-¿Gato qué estás haciendo con esos tontos?  
-Como veo no pudiste matar al viejo, de todos modos no tenía intención de pagarte y cómo vas estos sujetos me cuestan mucho así que si pudieras matar a algunos te lo agradecería. Al terminar de decir eso vio el cuerpo de Haku. Que mal que murió quería devolverle lo que me hizo en el brazo. Dijo pateándolo y escupiendo sobre el cuerpo.  
Esa acción causó mucha furia en Naruto, de no ser por su sensei que lo sujeto para evitar que ataque al empresario.  
-¿¡Oye que no vas a hacer nada por lo que le pasó a tu compañero?! ¿¡Que acaso no te importa lo que le suceda?! Le gritó el rubio con todas sus fuerzas.  
-No, él sólo era una herramienta. Dijo el espadachín con voz calmada.  
-¡¿Una herramienta?! ¡¿Sólo una herramienta?! ¿¡Sabes lo mucho que se esforzó para que cumplas tus sueños?! ¡Ni siquiera tenía un sueño propio sólo vivió por ti! ¿Es que nunca te importó todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos? Le dijo derramando lágrimas.  
-Eres muy escandaloso. Dijo Zabusa con lágrimas, eso sorprendió al Uzumaki. -¿Qué te pasa niño? Hasta los shinobis tienen sentimientos no importa cuánto uno quiera ocultarlos siempre estarán ahí. Tus palabras son el peor de las armas que he recibido.  
-Que encantó. Si ya terminaron con sus boberías… mátenlos a todos. Ordenó Gato.  
-Oye niño préstame tu kunai. Le pidió el renegado.  
-Bien, tómalo. Dijo sin ganas y lanzándole el kunai. Una vez lo tomo comenzó a matar a cuantos podía pero todo su instinto asesinó se dirigía a Gato; había uno que otro mercenario le clavaban espadas y lanza.  
-Eres un verdadero demonio. Grito aterrador el mafioso.  
-Así es gato a donde iremos hay muchos demonios de diferentes formas y tamaños. Si voy a encajar muy bien en ese lugar pero tú… no creo que puedas soportarlo. Le dijo Sabida con una voz maniaca y una mirada llena de odio.  
Al apuñalar al empresario y enviarlo al mar dejó caer el kunai e intentó llegar con el cuerpo de Haku. Fue llevado por Kakashi.  
-Sabes Zabusa tal vez puedas ir con él. Le comentó Kakashi viendo los dos cuerpos.  
En otra parte Naruko no deja de llorar y decir cosas como "No debiste morir" "Se suponía que serías más fuerte" "Que no quería perder a un nuevo hermano Uchiha". Hasta que ve como despierta.  
-Tonto, no sabes lo mucho que me preocupe por ti. Dijo derramando más lágrimas y abrazando a su compañero.  
-¿Naruko qué pasó con el sujeto que combatí? ¿Cómo se encuentran los demás? Pregunto con cansancio.  
-Kakashi-sensei y Naruto están bien pero ese chico y Zabusa están muertos. Respondió mirando los cuerpos de los shinobis.  
Después de la pelea en el puente y de recuperarse de la batalla el equipo 7 se despedía de todos los aldeanos los cuales les agradecían el que los salvarán de Gato. Todos estaban agradecidos de no ser mal tratados por personas como el mafioso y algunos no podían dejar de sentir algo de pena por Zabusa y Haku que murieron de forma injusta.  
-Para la próxima cosas como esta no pasarán. Dijo Naruko mirando las tumbas de los dos shinobis muertos.  
-Nos haremos más fuertes para que nadie muera y sufra otra vez. Le siguió su hermano  
-Bien marchando. Ordenó Kakashi el que se encontraba feliz de ver que sus alumnos estén progresando.

Fin capítulo 4.

 **Disculpen la demora con el capítulo pero tenía que hacer una traducción de la historia que tenía en un cuaderno a la computadora y que debí rehacer este capítulo porque se borro; ya vere como hago con los próximos capítulos y el de mi nuevo historia, lo que hago aviso es que sacare la historia "AMIGAS PARA SIEMPRE".**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y quisiera saber si tienes ideas para los fics me ayudaría para quitarme el bloqueo de escritura y soy de los que aceptan la ayuda.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los Gemelos Uzumaki

Capítulo 5: Los exámenes chunin

Los hermanos Uzumaki se encontraban en su escondite entrenando en una técnica cada uno para mejorar su control de chackra. Naruko practicaba con un jutsu llamado cadenas negras del destino que parecía la técnica de la sombra imitadora del clan Nara, la diferencia es que con la técnica de Naruko podía envolver a su oponente y levantarlo o simplemente usar las cadenas para azotar. Mientras que Naruto practicaba una técnica que le permita sellar los ataques del oponente y usarla para su beneficio.

-¿Ne… Naruto deberíamos pedirle a Sasuke que nos ayude con el entrenamiento? Pregunto nerviosa.

-No sé, desde que despertó el sharingan se pasa mucho tiempo en la perfección de copiar los jutsus y con la obsesión de matar a "ésa" persona. Dijo triste, desde la última misión su compañero no se molestaba en mejorar su trabajo en equipo y apenas hablaba con los gemelos.

Sasuke exigía a Kakashi a que lo entrene con el sharingan para realizar su ansiada venganza, nadie a parte del Hokage sabían la situación del equipo 7. Las cosas parecieran empeorar con el comienzo de los exámenes chunni. Ya que se encontraron con un grupo con las bandas de la aldea de Suna.

-¿Ustedes también participaran en los exámenes chunin? Pregunto el chico que tenía la cara pintada.

-Así es y por cortesía deberíamos presentarnos todos. Dijo Naruko seria y sintiendo que algo o alguien la observaba.

-Soy Sabaku no Temari, el de la pintura es mi hermano Kankuro y no te puedo decir el ultimo ya que no está. Dijo la chica rubia.

-Si no van a ser educados será mejor que se marchen. Dijo Sasuke en una rama mirando seriamente a los dos de Suna.

-No hace falta... ¿por qué no bajas y nos dices tu nombre chico? Decía Naruto mirando a un peli rojo con el símbolo de amor en el lado izquierdo de su frente. El chico hizo un shunsin apareciendo a lado de sus hermanos.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara y ustedes probaran mi existencia. Dijo con una voz algo aterradora.

-Sera lindo tener un combate contigo Gaara-san. Yo soy Uzumaki Naruko. Dijo la oji azul con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, eso sorprendió a los ninjas de Suna ya que todos al conocer a Gaara tenían miedo de su presencia.

-Bueno, me presento soy Uzumaki Naruto el hermano de Naruko-nechan y ya quiero verte en acción, Gaara.

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke. Dijo en peli negro sin ánimos de hablar.

Al principio pareciera que serían algo aburridos por la parte escrita de no ser que se encontraron con un postulado de nombre Kabuto Yakusi, el cual se presentó 7 veces. La noticia puso a los 9 novatos nerviosos sin mencionar que conocieron a un equipo algo peculiar. Es formado por una chica de 2 roletes color castaño del mismo color de ojos con un pantalón negro y una camiseta rosada; un chico con expandes verdes de cejas muy peludas y un chico de cabello castaño largo de chaqueta color beish y un pantalón pesquero negro con los ojos de los Hyugas.

-No los he visto antes. ¿Quiénes son? Pregunto curiosa Naruko.

-Yo soy Ama Tenten. Se presentó la chica con cortesía.

-Yo soy Rock Lee y ya quiero ver tus llamas de la juventud. Dijo el cejudo asustando a la Uzumaki.

-Y yo soy Neji Hyuga. Dijo mirando detenidamente a la chica y pasando a su hermano.

-En ese caso, soy Naruko Uzumaki, él es mi hermano Naruto Uzumaki y él es Sasuke Uchiha. Dijo apuntando a los nombrados.

En eso aparecen un grupo de chunins y jounins entre los cuales resaltaba uno que usa una gabardina y con su protector frontal cubriendo toda su cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino, yo seré su examinador y si no quieren ser expulsados antes de tiempo cállense y siéntense. Dijo el jounin, una vez vio que todos tomaron sus posiciones explicó las reglas del examen y vio como dos examinados le lanzaban una mirada preguntando ¿qué haces aquí?

- _Se suponen que se dedica al interrogatorio no a hacer de maestro._ Pensó Naruko viendo las posibilidades.

- _Hacer trampa… no es mala la idea pero tiene que tener en cuenta que no hay muchos que puedan hacerlo sin mostrarse mucho._ Pensaba Naruto viendo como fueron descubiertos algunos. - _Además estas preguntas son para un jounin o en algunos casos para super genios solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones_. Después de reflexionar las cosas hizo un movimiento con el lápiz para que su hermana comenzará a responder todo lo que ella pueda, mientras que él haría lo mismo y luego se darían las respuestas del otro, dado a que las preguntas son basadas en algunas estrategias y hechos muy antiguos que ambos sabían por los pergaminos de su familia. Todos los examinados usaron diferentes trucos y tácticas para conseguir las respuestas hasta que llegó la última pregunta.

-Bien la última pregunta decidirán si pasan o no. Anunció Ibiki viendo las reacciones de muchos. -Si responden mal está pregunta suspenden a pesar de tener las otras bien formuladas y de ser que suspendan no podrán hacer el examen chunin de nuevo. Dijo con seriedad.

-Entonces para qué fueron las primeras 9 si todo se resume a la última. Replicó Temari.

-Si además aquí hay gente que ya hizo el examen antes. Protestó Kiba y Akamaru ladro en señal de apoyo.

-Pues es una pena este año soy el examinador y yo dictó las reglas. Todos los que no se sientan seguros de seguir levantan la mano. Al terminar de decir eso vio como muchos ser retiraban pero no que más le llamó la atención fue el ver a dos rubios mirando lo con extrañeza.

- _Nunca imaginé que se alcanzará tanto o es que nos está subestimado. Ibiki-san sí así es tu método de tortura te quedas corto desde la última vez_. Pensó Naruko recordando el año que ella junto a Naruto iban a sesiones de terapia desde que fueron secuestrados.

-Tranquilízate Hinata. Sólo quiere asustarnos, es su forma de divertirse. Le dijo en un susurro Naruto a su compañera y poniendo su mano sobre la de ella para calmarla.

-Gr-gracias Naruto-kun. Respondió la oji perla con un leve sonrojo haciendo sonreír al Uzumaki.

- _Parece que mis compañeros no resiste este truco barato, será mejor que les eche una mano o no quedará nadie para molestar_. Pensaba la oji azul con una sonrisa. -Si no tomamos la última pregunta sería mostrar que no tenemos valor y dejar en vergüenza a nuestra aldea. Dijo la Uzumaki con la intención de levantar la moral.

-No me importa si no puedo tomar el examen de chunin otra vez me convertiré en el Hokage con fuerza de voluntad y nadie ni nada me lo impedirán. Porque ese es mi camino ninja . Gritó Naruto siendo que dio más confianza a los grupos restantes.

- _Malditos mocosos me descubrieron y arruinaron de forma sutil mi diversión_. Pensó Ibiki sonriendo para sus adentros. -Pregunto de nuevo ¿Alguien quiere dejar la prueba? Pregunto con seriedad. Vio que todos los examinados se veían más confiados y llenos de determinación. -En ese caso… están aprobados. Una vez dijo eso les contó el porqué de las preguntas y la verdadera razón de la décima pregunta.

Una vez se terminó la explicación se vio como una ventana se rompía y se veía a una mujer de cabello púrpura atado en una coleta alta con ropa muy reveladora de ojos marrones.

-Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko y seré su examinador en la segunda parte del examen. Dijo haciendo que muchos se sorprendan por la forma en que entro y otros se preguntaban cómo sería la segunda parte. -Vallan al campo de entrenamiento número 44 para iniciar la segunda etapa los espero en una hora. Dicho eso desapareció en una estela de humo.

-Hinata diles a tus compañeros que preparen un equipo de supervivencia pequeño la segunda parte tomará tiempo y tendrán algunas dificultades. Le dijo Naruto a la Hyuga dejando su agarre para ir con sus compañeros.

-Nos vemos chicos y suerte en la segunda parte del examen. Les dijo Naruko a sus compañeros de generación. – _La necesitaran, será muy difícil para algunos._ Pensó al momento que salía con Naruto y Sasuke teniendo en mente a Kiba e Ino que son los que no serían capaces de pasar en un bosque peligroso como el del campo de entrenamiento 44.

Una vez que paso la hora todos los postulados se encontraban frente del bosque, el cual hacia que algunos se preguntaran que tenía que ver un bosque con la segunda parte del examen. En eso Anko les cuenta por qué están en ese lugar y el cómo se hizo este lugar pero lo que dejo a muchos nerviosos y con algo de miedo fue el saber que había animales salvajes de gran tamaño y plantas carnívoras sin mencionar que había algunos insectos ponzoñosos. Después de eso algunos recibieron un pergamino con el símbolo de tierra y otros recibieron uno con el símbolo del cielo.

Cuando recibieron su pergamino el equipo 7 entro al bosque dispuestos a conseguir el otro pergamino. Les fue difícil a principio al encontrarse con algunos animales como osos y tigres. Pero no se esperaban el ser separados por una extraña ventisca, dejando a Naruko y Sasuke solos.

-¿Qué fue eso? Pregunto Sasuke al no saber que fue esa ventisca.

-Alguien nos quiere separar, ponte alerta Sasuke alguien se aproxima. Le dijo la rubia haciendo que el Uchiha esté preparado ante todo.

-¿Chicos se encuentran bien? Pregunto Naruto, preocupado por sus compañeros.

-¡¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi hermano impostor?! Grito Naruko lanzando varios kunai a Naruto.

-¿Qué haces hermana no soy tu enemigo? Pregunto sorprendido.

-Naruko… Dijo Sasuke viendo de reojo a su compañera.

-Sasuke ese no es Naruto mira su porta kunai está en el lado izquierdo y él es diestro pero lo más importante es que no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos. Desde niños sabíamos cómo ayudarnos gracias a una conexión que solo nosotros tenemos. Al decir eso el pelinegro se quedó impactado y el rubio solo comenzó a reírse con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Valla, valla de saber que tenían esa conexión sí que hubiera tenido más cuidado. Dijo el oji azul con una voz femenina que daba miedo.

-Dinos ¿Quién eres y en dónde está mi hermano? Si quieres salir de este lugar en una sola pieza. Amenazo la Uzumaki.

-Así que la pequeñita bestia quiere mostrar sus garras… que ternura. Dijo la ninja de kusa en un tono burlón.

Mientas tanto en otro lugar del bosque se ve a un chico rubio cubierto de saliva y algo de sangre al reventar a una serpiente que intento comérselo cuando se separó de su equipo.

-Mierda quienquiera que allá sido capaz de usar una invocación no es un ninja común y corriente; será mejor que los encuentre pronto algo malo sucederá y no me agradan como son las cosas. Se dijo a sí mismo y yendo a donde podía sentir las emociones de su hermana.

Volviendo con Naruko y Sasuke, ambos se encontraban en malas condiciones por la pelea que tuvieron con la ninja de kusa hasta que Sasuke la ataco con una técnica de fuego revelando a un hombre de piel pálida de ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente. Ninguna de sus tácticas funcionaba y les estaba costando el mantenerse en pie por el gran instinto asesino que liberaba el sujeto.

-¿Quién rayos eres? Pregunto Naruko siendo la única que pudo soportar más la intención que emitía el hombre.

-Mi nombre es Orochimaru, soy uno de los tres legendarios Sanins de la hoja y el juego apenas comienza. Dijo el sujeto preparando para la batalla.

- _Mierda, esto solo acaba de comenzar y ya estamos entre la vida y la muerte… ¿pero qué quiere con nosotros?_ Se preguntó mentalmente la rubia sabia por Ibiki y Anko que los Sanins eran los más fuertes de toda Konoha y que eran casi tan poderosos como el Hokage lo que la hacía tener miedo ya que no sería fácil de burlar para escapar.

Fin capítulo 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Los Gemelos Uzumaki

Capítulo 6: Sello maldito y combates 

Naruko y Sasuke se encontraban en una pelea con Orochimaru, que atacaba con taijutsu y se burlaba del nivel que tienen los genin y haciendo enojar al Uchiha.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Pregunto el sanin con burla en su voz.

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES MALDITO! Gritó lleno de furia y no razonando.

-¡Sasuke no caigas en su juego, Solo quiere que te debilites para matarte! Le dijo Naruko preparando su técnica. -Arte ninja Cadenas negras del Destino. Exclamó formando un círculo a su alrededor con una escrituras que atacaron al cara pálida.

-¿Dónde aprendió esa técnica? Se preguntó mentalmente Sasuke viendo cómo logró inmovilizar a Orochimaru.

-Kukuku veo que aprendiste unos trucos niñita… pero no es suficiente para vencerme. Dijo rompiendo las ataduras con un simple movimiento dejando sorprendida a la Uzumaki.

-¿¡Pero cómo?! Esas cadenas son imposibles de romper. Dijo sin creer lo que veía.

-Kukuku eso pasaría si tus reservas de chackra fueran más grandes que las mías. Le dijo la serpiente con una sonrisa aterradora y liberando una enorme cantidad de instinto asesino. Eso hizo que los dos genin tenga la sensación que era asesinado de diversas formas.  
Naruko salió de la sensación para salir corriendo con su compañero acuestas, intentaron esconderse pero al momento los atacó una serpiente en la que venía montado el sanin serpiente. Con eso se inició un nuevo combate usando sus pocas técnicas y los sellos explosivos que tenían.

- _"A este paso si no sucede nada no saldremos vivos."_ Pensó Sasuke dejando que el miedo lo controle. -¿Quieres el pergamino? Tómalo y déjanos en paz. Gritó el Uchiha presa del terror y lanzando el pergamino a Orochimaru.

-¡SASUKE! Gritó la rubia con la idea que su compañero no se rinda, en eso aparece Naruto tomando el pergamino.

-¿Sasuke es que te vas a rendir así como si nada? Le preguntó en un tono irónico al Uchiha.

-Valla, valla así que al fin apareces Naruto-kun, veo que no dominas del todo tu poder. Dijo burlándose del rubio.

-Desgraciado, no te perdonare lo que le hiciste a mis amigos. Le dijo lanzando una gran cantidad de puñetazos cargados de chackra.

-No estoy interesado en ti Naruto-kun. Así que… En eso aparece un símbolo en cada punta de sus dedos y los impacta en el abdomen al Uzumaki. -Con eso veremos sí puedes vivir sin ese poder. Dijo Orochimaru viendo que lo dejó inconsciente.

-NARUTO, HERMANO ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE DESGRACIADO?! Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Kukuku sólo digamos que quiero ver si vale como el monstro que es. Dijo con una sonrisa aterradora e hizo varias posiciones de manos. -Sasuke-kun te daré un pequeño regalo que te dará más poder. Con esas palabras su cuello se alargó y mordió a Sasuke en el cuello dejando una marca con tres tomoes. -Si quieres más poder, sobrevive en estos exámenes y ven para darte el poder que tanto anhelas. En lo que decía eso se hundía en la madera dejando a Naruko con sus compañeros inconscientes.

-¡Te mataré! Gritó llena de cólera y dejando caer lágrimas.

La Uzumaki hizo dos clones, uno para que busque un lugar seguro mientras que el segundo le ayudo a cuidar a los dos chicos del equipo. Una vez que encontró un refugio preparó varias trampas y el de velar por sus amigos. Sin saber que era observada por los genin de Otogakure no Sato (aldea del sonido).

-Será mejor esperar a que baje la guardia para atacar al Uchiha. Dijo el que está vendado en todas partes salvo su ojo derecho.

-Por lo que se ve, eso llevará un buen rato… Comentó una chica.

-No hay de qué preocuparse… Kim, Dosu solo tenemos que atacarla y vendrá a nosotros. Decía el último miembro en un tono ansioso.

En otra parte del bosque se encontraba Lee y sus compañeros discutiendo sus estrategias; separándose para cubrir más terreno. En eso Lee se encuentra con una ardilla que tenía una etiqueta explosiva en la espalda. La ardilla fue utilizada para que la Uzumaki se distraiga; no contaron con la precaución que tenía haciendo que se aleje.

-¿Quién te habrá echó esto pequeño? Se preguntó el cejudo teniendo el presentimiento que el equipo 7 necesita ayuda.

Volviendo con Naruko; se encontraba bastante cansada por la falta de sueño y el agotamiento por causa de su pelea y el cuidar a sus compañeros. A lo que cierra los ojos teniendo una pesadilla en donde los atacaban nuevamente y no era capaz de usar su chackra.

-Así que la niñera del Uchiha se cansó de hacer su deber. Dijo Dosu con burla en su voz.

-Sabía que vendrían por mi compañero. Son un grupo de cobardes. Le respondió la Uzumaki activando una trampa.

-Tus trucos no te servirán. Exclamó Zaku liberando una ráfaga de aire en las Palmas de sus manos. Ninguno de los tres se dieron cuenta del contra ataque usando las cadenas negras del destino capturando a la chica y al chico vendado.

-¿Qué clase de jutsu es este? Pregunto la chica impresionada.

-Veamos si puedes conmigo. Le dijo Zaku usando sus ventiscas y algunos movimientos de taijutsu a lo que respondía usando kaguarini para distraerlo sin darse cuenta que Kim la agarró de una de sus coletas.

-Mira nomas, tienes un cabello muuuy lindo. Dijo jalándolo con burla. -Hey chicos ¿qué tal si matamos a Sasuke para que…? No pudo terminar ya que cayó por lo que la rubia se cortó la coleta con un kunai pero antes de empezar una pelea con los ninjas del sonido llegó Lee apartando a los genin.

-No es nada agradable que ataquen cuando el oponente no es capaz de defenderse. Dijo Lee en posición para atacar.

-Me parece que eres muy tonto al querer enfrentarte a nosotros tú sólo. Dijo el vendado.

-No dejaré que lastiman a Naruko-san y sus compañeros. Konoha Senpu. Gritó lanzándose al combate pero fue derrotado por las técnicas de los dos chicos del sonido. En ese momento se sentía un poder maligno que proviene del Uchiha. (Todo pasa como en el anime sólo que Sasuke fue detenido por Naruto que reacion a tiempo con un golpe cargado de chackra).  
-"¿Qué fue esa sensación que emitía Sasuke? ¿Tendrá que ver esa marca que tienen en el cuello?" Se preguntó la rubia mirando el sello maldito.

-¿Ne-chan que te pasó? Tu cabello… Decía Naruto mirando que una de las coletas de su hermana no está.

-No importa, no es nada el perder algo de cabello que la vida. Dijo al momento que se cortó la otra coleta y dejándose corto el cabello pareciéndose a su hermano solo que no tenía el pelo en punta.

-Gracias por la ayuda Lee-san. Dijo Naruto estrechando su mano con Lee.

-¡No hay problema chicos, no quiero que las llamas de la juventud se apague por un ataque a traición! Exclama haciendo su pose de chico Guai.

Sin saber eran observados por el equipo 10. Ino vio cómo se enfrentó Naruko a los ninjas del sonido y el cómo se cortó su cabello con el fin de proteger a los demás. Shikamaru sólo pensaba en lo problemático que debió ser el luchar en malas condiciones y de pura suerte la ayudaron. Mientras que Chouji se sorprendió por todo lo que vio y se preguntaba si sus compañeros serían capaces de hacer lo mismo.

Después de todas las sorpresas y el conseguir el pergamino se dirigieron a la torre, siendo recibidos por Iruka que les explicó el acertijo que se encontraba en la sala; después de eso esperaron a que los demás equipos lleguen. Una vez todos reunidos recibieron unas palabras del Sandaime Hokage y les dijeron que harían unas pre eliminatorias y que cualquiera podía retirarse dado a que son peleas individuales.

- _"Debo avisarles de la marca que tiene Sasuke sino él…"_ Pensó preocupada Naruko.

-No le digas a nadie de "esto". Le dijo Sasuke deteniendo la mano de su compañera.

-Sasuke sé que quieres seguir pero…

-Déjalo hermana no nos hará caso y más que nada se quiere probar a sí mismo. Comento el Uzumaki sabiendo las intenciones del Uchiha.

-Naruto, tu eres con el que más deseó combatir. Dijo Sasuke haciendo sonreír al Uzumaki.

-Muy bien (cof cof) mi nombre es Gekko Hayate y seré el supervisor de los combates, las reglas son simples… es una pelea sin límite de tiempo, si uno de los contendientes intenta matar al otro voy a intervenir o se pueden rendir cuándo sean incapaces de seguir. Decía al momento que se mostró una pantalla. -Ahora se elegirán los nombres de los primeros participantes. Al terminar de vio que los primeros en luchar serían Sasuke y otro ninja de Konoha. (Me iré a la pelea de Ino y Naruko).

Ambas chicas bajaron a la arena listas para empezar pero Ino se quedó confundida al ver a Naruko haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Por qué haces eso? Pregunto sin entender nada.

-Es de buena educación dar una muestra de respeto a otra persona al combatir. Decía haciendo enojar a Ino.

 _-"Primero se lleva el lugar que me corresponde con Sasuke-kun y ahora se burla de mi con eso"_. Pensó furiosa la Yamanaka.

-Responde a su saludo Ino te considera una igual al mostrarte respecto. Dijo Asuma obligando a Ino hacer lo mismo que Naruko.

-Hashime. Dijo Hayate apartándose.

-¿Qué pasa Ino te ves molesta? Le preguntó la Uzumaki provocando a su oponente.

-¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! Exclamó enojada. -Te crees la gran cosa por estar con Sasuke-kun. Te diré algo si te marchas de la pelea y del equipo 7 te daré una buena sesión de belleza. Esas palabras produjeron que algunos sientan pena por el equipo 10 y por la chica pero a Naruko que se enoje por la falta de valor para luchar.

-¿Sólo te importa Sasuke? ¿Sólo te fijas en eso? Dijo con inexpresividad en su voz.

-Al estar a lado de Sasuke-kun se… No pudo terminar por una patada que lanzo la Uzumaki.

- **¡AQUÍ LA QUE DEBERÍA IRSE ERES TÚ! ¿SÓLO TE INTERESA SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN PARA LOS HOMBRES? DE SER ASI DEJA LA CARRERA NINJA, NO SABRÍAS DAR UN VERDADERO COMBATE CON UN NIÑO DE ACADEMIA**. Grito con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras. -Tú tienes un clan, una familia. Tienes todo para convertirte en una kunoichi y sólo te importa tu apariencia. Me das asco y pena. Decía acercándose con los puños apretados a lo que la Yamanaka retrocedió asustada por la sensación que liberaba su compañera.

-So-sólo alardeas… no es fácil el complacer al clan.

-Ha, de todas las kunoichi presentes eres la única que no hace valer su protector frontal. Yo nunca tuve nada, Hinata debe superar más expectativas por formar parte de un clan muy antiguo y la chica Tenten Ama demuestra lo que es ser kunoichi a pesar de no tener los entrenamientos de un clan. Una vez terminó de decir eso se lanzó al ataque, Ino apenas esquivaba cada golpe y patada. Naruko hizo dos clones que continuaron el combate mientras que la original uso las cadenas del destino.

-Tu pequeño truco no te servirá. Dijo Ino esquivando las ataduras siendo capturada por la Uzumaki.

-Cómo dije das pena, no me has hecho un dañó grande. Eres una vergüenza debería asegurarme que dejes la carrera shinobi te haré un favor y a tus compañeros ya que ellos deben salvarte cada dos segundos en las misiones. Decía tomándola del cabello y sacando un kunai.

-¿Qué-qué va vas a hacer? Pregunto algo pálida al ver el kunai.

-Nada importante. Dijo haciendo un movimiento que a simple vista se veía que la iba a apuñalar; pero sólo le cortó su cabello haciendo que Ino se desmaye por el miedo.

-Ganadora Naruko Uzumaki. Declaró Hayate la cual levantó a la Yamanaka y la llevo arriba mostrando su caballerosidad.

- _"A pesar de no tener buena educación es una buena persona."_ Pensó Asuma viendo como dejo a su alumna con cuidado.

-Mira hermano, te toca. Dijo Naruko viendo que es el turno de Naruto contra Kiba.

-Ja menuda suerte, Akamaru esto será muy fácil. Dijo con arrogancia.

-Kiba no seas una bocaza y ven para empezar la pelea. Dijo el rubio llamado la atención del Inuzuka.

-Ya verás tonto que no tendré que usar a Akamaru. Dijo dejando a su perro en el suelo.  
-Antes de empezar dos cosas. Uno Akamaru no es un objeto es un ser vivo, debiste decir "No será necesario que Akamaru luche" y dos el subestimar a tus oponentes es el peor error que puedes cometer; este examen demuestra nuestras capacidades en el combate y estrategia. Cuándo terminó todos los mayores se sorprendieron por el razonamiento del chico.

-Bien si ambos están listos… Dijo Hayate haciendo que los dos se pongan en posición. -Hashime. Exclamó saliendo de la arena.

Al escuchar eso Kiba saltó al combate usando sus garras. En cada golpe que lanzaba Naruto lo esquivaba con piruetas y unos saltos básicos.

-Te dije que subestimar a tú oponente es un grabé error. Dijo evitando otro zarpazo con un movimiento de mano.

-Me estas… Dijo con rabia, y que Akamaru saltó para atacar al rubio sin saber que Naruto sacó un papel.

-Fuin. Dijo poniendo el papel frente al perro; a lo que desaparece.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! Gritó enojado.

-Sólo lo selle aquí. Mostrando el sello con el nombre de Akamaru sorprendiendo a los espectadores.

Al ver eso se lanzó a atacar sin razón y terminó estampándose en la pared quedando medio inconsciente por el golpe.

-No debiste confiarte Kiba es como mi hermana dijo algunos aquí tienen todo lo que se necesita para hacerse grandes shinobis pero nada de eso sirve si uno se deja llevar por la arrogancia y más que nada subestima a su oponente… creíste que seguía siendo el débil de la clase y no te pusiste pensar que en todo este tiempo cambie y mejore. Dijo haciendo que el Inuzuka se avergüence de su comportamiento.

-Ganador Naruto Uzumaki. Dijo el examinador al ver que Kiba se quedó inconsciente. Cuando salió de la arena liberó al cachorro del sello.

-Tranquilo Akamaru Kiba perdió por su propia mano. Le comento con calma y dejándolo con los miembros del equipo 8.

Los combates siguieron sin muchos contratiempos hasta que llegó la pelea de los Hyugas que término de la misma manera. Naruko se lanzó contra Neji.

-¡Maldito! Gritó siendo detenida por las cadenas del destino que salían de la manga de Naruto, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo que lo vio dado a que no hizo las posiciones de manos y sin el circulo que aparece al realizar la técnica pero lo que dejo en shock a los jounins fue el ver como algunos mechones de Naruko se levantaba dando un mal augurio a todos los presentes.

- _"Kami-sama, eso significa que será como su madre, solo espero que Naruto-kun este para calmarla y que no se parezca también a Kushina sino…"_ Penso Hiruzen con miedo al ver que la rubia Uzumaki será el próximo habanero y que en un posible futuro Konoha sentiría la ira de la chica y que muy posiblemente Naruto valla por el mismo camino.

-Tranquila, hermana. Dijo jalándola a su lado evitando que ataque al Hyuga. -Todo se arreglará en los combates. A lo que vio la sangre de Hinata la tomo e hizo lo mismo que en el anime.

Todas las batallas fueron iguales que el anime y recibieron unas noticias sobre que la próxima parte del examen se llevará dentro de un mes. Viendo la tabla quedando de la siguiente forma: Naruto vs Neji, Gaara vs Sasuke, Shino vs Kankuro, Temari vs Shikamaru, Naruko vs Dosu.

- _"Perfecto, podre demostrarle a ese tonto que no puede decir que todo tiene que ver con el destino."_ Pensó Naruto mirando de reojo a Neji.

- _"Espero que Sasuke pueda salir bien parado en su pelea… solo ansió enfrentarme a uno de los dos."_ Pensaba Naruko algo ansiosa por los combates. A lo que todos se retiraron de la torre para descansar y entrenar durante el mes. Todos se prepararían sin saber que las cosas se pondrán muy feas por la invasión de los shinobis de Suna y Oto.

Fin capítulo 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Los Gemelos Uzumaki  
Capítulo 7: Mes de entrenamiento

Después de las preliminatorias, Naruko pasó unos días con Hinata en el hospital para que no se sienta sola ya que todo su equipo estaría entrenando para las finales. Mientras que Naruto le pidió a Kakashi que lo entrene pero recibió la noticia que sería supervisado por Ebisu el maestro particular del nieto del Hokage; solo dijo que él no podría ayudarlo ya que lo venció con su jutsu haren. El jounin de los lentes dijo que convencería al peli plata a que lo entrene si lograba evitarlo durante todo el día pero fue derrotado al no ser capaz de escapar de sus trucos. Al terminar la correteada de los dos ninjas, fueron a las aguas termales encontrándose con un hombre de pelo blanco que se encontraba sobre una rana. Dejando inconsciente a Ebisu por un lengüetazo de la rana en un intento de alejarlo de los baños de mujeres. El hombre se presentó como Jiraiya el sapo sabio sanin.

-Me dejaste sin maestro. Exclamó Naruto al sapo sabio.

-No me importa, yo estoy ocupado recopilando información para mis libros. Dijo mostrando el libro que lee Kakashi.

-Ese es… es una basura. Dijo enojado por ver al hombre pervertido.

-Mira mocoso con eso me ganó la vida y dejé de entrenar hace mucho tiempo.

-Si lo convenzo tendrá que enseñarme algunas técnicas y ayudarme con el entrenamiento. Dijo haciendo el sexy no jutsu.

Después de eso Jiraiya le ayudo con su sello que se encontraba obstruyendo el flujo de chackra que le ayudo a dominar la técnica de caminar en el agua; al dominar eso le enseño el jutsu de invocación. Esto hizo que se mocionara mucho por tener su contrato aunque sea de un viejo pervertido. Al firmar el contrato de invocación dio por terminado el día que repase las posiciones de manos para realizar el jutsu. En otra parte Naruko se encontraba caminando por las calles hasta que se encontró al sanin en la entrada de un bar que lo confundió con su hermano.

-Hey chico se supone que estarías entrenando las posiciones de manos para el jutsu de invocación.

-¿He? ¿Quién es usted? Pregunto haciendo que Jiraiya la viera sorprendido por su voz femenina.

-¿No eres Naruto?

-No, soy su hermana. Me llamó Naruko Uzumaki.

-Su gemela… por eso te confundí. Te enseñaré algunas técnicas. Le dijo con una sonrisa. -Me presento… Soy aquel que hace suspirar a las mujeres y siembra el terror en los corazones de los enemigos. Mi nombre es el Gran Jiraiya el Sanin Sapo. Dijo haciendo una pose ridícula sacándole una gota grande estilo anime.

-Bueno ¿En dónde nos vemos para el entrenamiento? Pregunto algo nerviosa tenía el presentimiento que no debía estar con ese hombre.

Le dijo que fuera con su hermano ya que sabía dónde está entrenando dado a que también le ayuda a manejar el jutsu de invocación. Eso la dejo con una interrogación en la cabeza; a lo que se fue a su casa viendo que su hermano estaba esperándola con algunos tazones de ramen y unos dangos.

-¿Cómo está Hinata? Pregunto sabiendo que pasaba casi todo el día con ella para que no se sienta sola y le cuenta algunas estrategias para luchar con un usuario del byakugan.

-Ella está bien. Dentro de poco podrá salir del hospital. Comentó con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno, no me gustaría que se quede por mucho tiempo en un lugar tan aburrido. Dijo dando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Ne... hermano conoces a un hombre llamado Jiraiya? Pregunto con curiosidad.

-¡¿Qué te encontraste con ero-sennin?! Pregunto pensando que le haría algo que no le agradaría.

-Sí, dijo que fuera contigo al entrenamiento y que me enseñaría algunas técnicas. Le dijo cuándo se dio cuenta del enojo de su hermano. -¿Por qué preguntas? Cuestionó.

-Ese tipo es un súper pervertido; lo conocí en las aguas termales espiando en los baños de las mujeres. Decía con una vena notoria en su frente.

-¡¿He?! Esas palabras la dejo pálida a Naruko sabiendo cuales serían las cosas con el sanin.

Al día siguiente los gemelos fueron a la cascada viendo al sapo sanin con una mirada asesina lo que confundió a Jiraiya. A lo que vio a Naruto se lanzó con un puño muy cargado de chackra.

-¿Por qué me golpeas? Pregunto adolorido.

-Eso fue una advertencia si llega a hacer algo con mi hermana. Amenazó con una mirada asesina asustando al sanin, por un momento el peli blanco juraría ver a Minato y Kushina en Naruto dado a que en una ocasión los espió en las aguas termales mixtas. Todavía sentía como algunos huesos no se recuperaban por los golpes de Kushina y en su abdomen la piel se formaba una cicatriz dejada por la técnica que usaba Minato en los combates.

-Sí que pueden dar miedo los dos. Dijo viendo a Minato y Kushina.  
Naruko hizo el ejercicio de caminar en el agua que le llevo un par de horas para hacerlo y por fortuna no se mojó más allá de las rodillas para la desgracia del sanin ya que la Uzumaki estaba algo desarrollada. Le mostró los jutsus que sabía incluyendo las cadenas del destino, a lo que se quedó sorprendido era un antiguo jutsu de sellado que tomaba mucho en dominar. De no ser que lo veía con sus propios ojos no lo creería ya que él lo intentó hace mucho tiempo sin éxito.

-Menuda habilidad tienes niña yo nunca pude realizar esa técnica. Le comento viéndola con una mirada que mostraba orgullo por su logro. –Cuando terminen los exámenes te enseñare el jutsu para almacenar cosas en los pergaminos y… Fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-Sé que hay algunas técnicas que permiten hacer lo mismo que los genjutsus y que pueden aumentar el peso de los objetos o personas. Me gustaría aprender esos sellos serían muy útiles para las emboscadas y para mejorar el tiempo de reacción o la velocidad del cuerpo. Dijo dejando con la quijada en el suelo al ver que su nueva alumna sabia de esa clase de sellos.

-¿Co-co-como sabes de eso? Preguntaba atónito.

-¿Deberíamos decirle, hermano?

-Me parece justo él nos enseña algo de muy alto rango. Dijo mirando a su hermana y haciendo que el peli blanco se pregunte de qué estaban hablando.

Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo en decirle a su nuevo maestro sobre lo que les paso cuando eran niños, y que se trajeron unas pocas pertenecías de Kusagakure sabiendo que ellos eran los únicos en usar y abrir los objetos. Jiraiya sabia sobre su secuestró pero no se imaginó que en esa aldea estuvieran algunas cosas con los secretos del remolino y lo que sorprendió a Jiraiya fue el sacrificio de Shisui Uchiha. También le mostraron el dojo que servía como un escondite para los gemelos.

-Me impresionan, el hacer esto con el poco conocimiento en fuinjutsu. Tal vez hubieran sido unos genios en esa área si se enseñara en la academia. Dijo viendo el Dojo.

-¿Entonces… que dice nos ayudara? Pregunto la Uzumaki viendo a Jiraiya.

-Sí de hecho les diré que su kagebunshin tiene una función para las misiones de espionaje. Les aviso a los gemelos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Gritaron sorprendidos.

-¿No lo sabían? ¿Qué su sensei no les dijo para que servía? Cuestionó teniendo una idea de lo que podía pasar con ninja copia.

-Apenas si nos está enseñando formas de trabajo en equipo; es como si nunca hubiera tenido a un equipo genin.

-Tal vez sea así… pero no importa denme todos los detalles de lo que tienen y entienden de los pergaminos que tienen. Le pidió el sanin a los dos Uzumaki.

Desde ese momento Naruto pasaba el tiempo con la técnica de invocación y a Naruko le ayudo a dominar unas armas que se encontraban en los pergaminos de la caja especial Uzumaki. Entre uno de los días Jiraiya be que la forma en que Naruto libere el chackra del zorro es por medio de una situación de vida o muerte lo empuja por un acantilado dando como resultando que Invoque al gran sapo Gamabunta.

-¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí?! Pregunto molesto.

-Disculpe, gran jefe sapo es que me caí y pensé que podría ayudarme. Dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-Jaja; buena broma chico. Se carcajeaba el gran sapo. -¿Jiraiya en donde demonios estás? Pregunto molestó con el sanin, eso hizo que Naruto se enoje.

-¡FUI YO QUIEN LO INVOCÓ Y AHORA DEBES RECONOCERME COMO TU SEÑOR! Grito con todas sus fuerzas. -Y por eso me quedare en tu cabeza todo el día de esa forma me reconocerás como tú Señor. Después de esas palabras empezó una ardua batalla para no caer de la cabeza de Gamabunta.

Mientras tanto en otra parte Naruko salía de la habitación de Hinata; recibieron la noticia que saldría ése día del hospital lo que alegro mucho a ambas kunoichis. Se dirigía a ver a su amigo Rock Lee ya que sufrió un ataque brutal por la arena de Gaara y temía que no sea capaz de seguir con su carrera shinobi. Supo por parte de Tenten que no podía realizar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu; la hacía sentir mal Lee demostró ser alguien que se esfuerza mucho por lograr sus sueños y le parecía genial que hubiera un maestro en el área de taijutsu a pesar que exageraba con su numerito de las llamas de la juventud.

- _"Esperó que alguien sea capaz de ayudarte Lee; nadie en toda la aldea no nota pero eres un genio en el trabajo duro y das hasta lo que no te queda en tus entrenamientos tu pelea con Gaara fue una muestra de eso."_ Pensó dejando un florero con girasoles y marchándose para seguir con su entrenamiento.

Naruko practicaba algunas katas de taijutsu del sanin y el shuriken kagebunshin lo que le costaba por tener que hacer el lanzamiento de las shurikens y realizar el bunshin al mismo tiempo lo que si mejoraba bastante era en el dominio de los tessens que se encontraba sellado en un diario que perteneció a una mujer llamada Akari Uzumaki.

De las pocas cosas que los gemelos se trajeron de su supuesto hogar fueron unos pergaminos, libros de historia y la caja de sectores con las técnicas y secretos del clan. En los libros que tienen hay tres diarios que les pertenecieron a Shizio Uzumaki y Akari Uzumaki. Dos eran de Akira; los cuales Naruko no dejaba de ver le gustan todas las anécdotas que pasó a lo largo de su vida. Era una de los médicos que podía salvar a todo un pelotón con muchas heridas serías y de como se hizo pasar como un hombre llamado Ren. Pero lo que más la impresionó fue el ver como salvo a tres Daimios de una situación muy peligrosa.

En el diario de Shizio se podía describir con una palabra; asombroso. Constaba de todas sus estrategias en el campo de batalla y de cómo formó varios escuadrones especializados en varias situaciones de infiltración, espionaje, caza de personas o animales e incluso una que era de seducción. También describía el cómo descubrió a su prima Akira que se mezcló con sus compañeros fingiendo que era hombre; no tenía palabras al verla con los daimios que fueron secuestrados. Con eso en mente se propuso en hacer escuadrones dónde hubiera mujeres y darles la capacitación adecuada. No se esperó que todas las mujeres del clan tuvieran una mayor resistencia que los hombres pero si entendió que no era buena idea hacerlas enojar al menos que quieran morir.

Todo eso hizo que los gemelos tengan la meta de ser iguales a sus antepasados y de ver como restaurar su clan. Lo que ninguno de los diarios decía que fue el acontecimiento que produjo su extinción. Fuera cual fuera la situación que produjo ese hecho ambos se asegurarían que no suceda otra vez.

Volviendo con Naruto; se encontraba bastante cansado al estar todo el día en la cabeza de Gamabunta. El gran sapo le daba algo de crédito al chico Uzumaki por soportar tanto tiempo y sobretodo el que no se rendía al no caer de su cabeza.  
-Sólo un poco más… no falta mucho para que me reconozcas como Tú señor. Dijo el rubio algo cansado.

- _"Debo reconocerlo al chico nadie excepto el Yondaime se atrevió a subir a mi cabeza."_ Pensó Gamabunta un poco interesado por el potencial del Uzumaki. Al tiempo que pensaba dejar al chico ganar, se cayó por el cansancio.

En una pequeña parte de la escena dónde estaban el sapo y el Uzumaki se encontraba Jiraiya. Estaba observando al chico desde que comenzó el desafío del Gran Sapo; pero se quedó muy preocupado al verlo caer de la cabeza. Pero vio que el sapo lo tomó con su lengua y lo dejó en el hospital con una sonrisa.

Fin capítulo 7.

 **Comentarios:**

 **Está será una de las pocas ocasiones en que "responderé" a los Reviews.**

 **Alexsennin9999: Me alegra que te guste mi fanfic, pero Uno soy mujer; dos si será un NaruHina ya que para mí es blasfemia el no ver a esos dos como pareja aún que sea en un harén y tres te sorprenderá algunos capítulos. Una cosa es que Naruko recordaba la petición de su madre de forma inconsciente.**

 **Karin0212: Ser mejor que piense como haré algunos capítulos.**

 **Ranma 439: Gracias por el comentario.** **  
** **StarlordMac2: Gracias**

 **Matrixivyuzumaki: Gracias por tu comentario y no; no es Naruto x Naruko ellos son hermanos y se cuidan de hecho haré algunas relaciones posibles para Naruko y de seguro viste quien es la pareja de Naruto DE XDDD.**

 **Zafir09: Gracias Zafir por tus comentarios y Hare una cosas con respecto al tío, con respecto a lo de Sasuke, no serán nada más que compañero. (Advertencia spoiler) Lo quera muerto por lo hizo en la guerra pero más que nada a su hermano. Y por último si Naruko será como una habanero rubia y con el entrenamiento de Tsunade será más peligrosa que Kabuto y daré algunas sorpresas más adelante.**

 **Hago esto porque estaré desconectada por un largo tiempo; además que debo hacer nuevos capítulos para el fanfic que hice hace poco y otros proyectos.**

 **Comenten y si quieren y pueden dejar sus ideas para los capítulos ya que sufro mucho de bloqueo de escritor. Gracias y buenas a todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

Los Gemelos Uzumaki  
Capítulo 8: Uzumaki vs Uzumaki y la Invasión a Konoha

-Ya llegó el día de las finales. Dijo una feliz Naruko que se preocupó al ver que su hermano no pudo dormir.

-Naruko ve adelantándote yo… necesitó un tiempo a solas. Dijo Naruto.

-Pero hermano…

-No te preocupes llegaré a tiempo para los combates. Dicho eso la rubia se fue a la arena de combates.

Cuando salió su hermana, Naruto se dio un baño con agua fría para despertarse y salió medió decaído y más que nada sin sacarse de la cabeza lo que dijo Gaara.

….

Flashback

Habían pasado tres días desde que Naruto ingresó al hospital y vio que se encontraba con Shikamaru el cual le explicó que vino a ver a Chouji ya que tenía una indigestión. Ambos se dirigieron a verlo hasta que vieron a Gaara entrar a la habitación de Lee. El peli rojo fue con la intención de matar al cejudo para sentirse vivo; hasta que fue detenido por la técnica de Shikamaru.

-¿Por qué quieres matarlo? Pregunto el Nara. -Tu ganaste no tiene sentido.

-¿Por qué? Preguntaba Gaara inexpresivo. -¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué quieres con cejotas si ya ganaste? Preguntaba molesto el Uzumaki.

-Porque es la razón por la que sigo vivo. Es mi razón de existir.

- _"¿Esta sensación? Acaso él…"_ Pensó Naruto.

-Yo nací para ser el arma definitiva… soy algo de lo que no desean tener pero necesitan. Por mucho tiempo me pregunté cuál era mi motivo de vida… hasta que lo entendí, nací para amarme a mí mismo y sólo a mí, mi nombre me lo puso mi madre como una maldición al pueblo. Cuando dijo eso la arena se movió con la intención de atacar a Naruto y Shikamaru. -¡Hagan que me sienta vivo! Exclamó con demencia.

-Suficiente. Dijo Gai apareciendo en la puerta. -Las finales son mañana o es que quieren dormir aquí. Al decir eso Gaara guardó su arena y salió de la habitación.

-Está vez se salvaron… pero les aseguro que los mataré.

Fin Flashback

…

El rubio iba muy perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de ir al campo de entrenamiento número 7, y vio que Hinata estaba en uno de los troncos.

-Hola Hinata. Saludo al verla.

-Ho…Hola Na Naruto-kun ¿qué haces? Preguntó.

-Vine para recordar el cómo me hice genin. Dijo con una sonrisa falsa. -Ne… Hinata ¿Neji es muy fuerte no? Preguntó nervioso.

-Si lo es… pero yo-yo creo que puedes vencerlo. Dijo algo sonrojada. -Nadie se da cuenta pero eres muy fuerte y nunca te rindes… por eso sé que ganarás. Esas palabras le sacaron un pequeño sonrojo al rubio sólo su hermana decía esas cosas y que otra chica le dijera eso le hizo feliz.

-Gracias, Hinata-chan. Nadie a parte de Naruko me decía eso… sabes antes te veía como una chica tímida y un poco rara. Dijo provocando algo de tristeza a la chica. -Pero ahora eres una chica muy fuerte y dispuesta a cambiar su vida… además eres linda y te quiero. Dijo lo último en un susurro y un sonrojo notorio; la chica vio la actitud del rubio y escucho lo último. En eso escucharon unos fuegos artificiales haciendo que Naruto salga corriendo para la arena.

Al llegar vio a los que pasaron en las pre eliminatorias, todos menos Sasuke. Antes de preguntar apareció un jounin con un senvon en la boca.

-Yo soy Jeko Gemma y seré el examinador en ésta parte. Sacó un papel y les mostro a los participantes. -Los combates han cambiado así que no protesten.

-Disculpe ¿pero quién será mi oponente en ese caso? Preguntó la Uzumaki.

-Te enfrentaras al ganador del primer combate. Dijo viendo a todos. -Sólo Neji Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki quédense y el resto vallan al palco de participantes.

-Las peleas son iguales que en las pre eliminatorias. Cuando uno de ustedes no sea capaces de continuar o estén fueran de combate. Si ustedes intentan matar al oponente voy a intervenir y se lo descalificara de los exámenes. Dijo recordando el intento de asesinato del Hyuga a la heredera Hyuga. –HAJIME. Grito y se apartó.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? Pregunto arrogante Neji; y observo que le mostro el puño que tenía la sangre de Hinata.

-Solo lo que dije antes VOY A GANAR. Tú te crees la gran cosa por ser mucho mejor por ser un genio de tu generación, le diste a Hinata-chan un fuerte ataque psicológico y casi la matas cuando ella quería superarse y más que nada demostrar que ella podía cambiar. Decía enojado por las acciones del oji perla.

-Ella tenía su destino marcado debía caer contra mí al igual que tu caerás. Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor. Todos nacemos con un destino marcado y no hay… Decía pero fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡NO ME VENGAS CON COSAS DEL DESTINO; SOLO POR QE TE DIJERAN QUE ERES LO MEJOR Y QUE PUEDES DAR MAYOR ESPECTACULO QUE OTRA PERSONA NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE DECIR QUE TODOS TENEMOS EL DESTINO MARCADO! Grito iracundo por las palabras de Neji; desde su secuestro con Naruko pensó que solo era algo que usarían cuando necesitaran y que nació con ese propósito. –Yo junto con mi hermana pensamos que no éramos nada y que éramos herramientas de usar y tirar pero en estos exámenes demostramos que muchos se equivocaron todos nuestros compañeros pensaron que éramos inútiles y mira en donde estamos. Naruko es la única chica de Konoha que paso a las finales y yo te voy a aplastar por insultar a los genios del trabajo duro.

-Ja te refieres al tonto de Lee, Hinata-sama, tu hermana y de ti ¿no es verdad? Decía con arrogancia.

-Si no vas a entender por las palabras entonces entenderás a los golpes. Dijo usando el shunsin para atacarlo por el costado.

- _"¿Pero cómo hizo eso?"_ Pensó sorprendido el oji perla.

-Tú no eres el único que puede aprender cosas de otro nivel. Decía clavándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Así empezó la pelea donde Neji era atacado por varios clones de Naruto. Le costó algo de tiempo pero supo su forma de ataque y preparó una de sus cartas.

-Éstas en mi rango. 62 Palmas de chackra. Dijo sorprendiendo a los Hyugas en la arena; esa técnica sólo le pertenecía a la rama principal del clan y que un miembro de la rama secundaria lo aprendiera sin ayuda demostraba que era un genio.

-Eso es algo que no deberías saber… Decía levantándose un poco adolorido. -Dime el motivo de tu odio a la familia; en el fondo sé que no quieres esto. Decía el rubio sabiendo los conflictos del clan gracias a Hinata y Naruko.

Al escuchar a Naruto le cuenta lo que paso hace 9 años atrás y de "cómo Hiashi-sama obligó a su padre a tomar su lugar para que lo maten." Naruto sabía que muchos sólo buscaban sus propios beneficios y no creyó que Hishashi sería capaz de dejar a su único hijo solo con un clan de esclavistas.

-Tu padre eligió sacrificarse…

-MENTIROSO. Los de la rama primaria consideran a los de la rama secundaria, fáciles de sacrificar; somos sus esclavos. Gritó con mucha ira Neji.

-Si lo quieres de éste modo pues que así sea. Después de eso usa el mismo truco que en el canon y le cuenta que él junto a su hermana tiene algo peor que el pájaro enjaulado, que por culpa de ese sello nadie los veía como persona eran monstros para muchos y lo más resaltante es que son herramientas para la guerra. Ellos decidieron hacer los exámenes con el fin de demostrar que no son lo que parecen y que la mejor forma de tener un mejor mañana es el dejar atrás el pasado.

-Por eso me venciste… no creía que otras personas lo pasaran peor. Dijo Neji siendo recogido por los doctores.

-Ha antes que te vayas te pregunto una cosa…

-Dime.

-¡¿Acaso creías que una niña de apenas 4 años sería capaz de defenderse contra un jounin de alto rango?! ¡¿Qué no tienes cerebro?! Le reclamo molesto por no pensar bien las cosas a lo largo de los años.

El Hyuga se sentía un poco intimidado por el grito de Naruto y algo culpable; era verdad que no pensó en las cosas después de la muerte de su padre. Cuando llego a la enfermería le dijeron que no tenía nada grabe, en lo que entra Hiashi y le entrega una carta que fue escrita por su padre diciéndole el porqué de su elección y que no se dejara llevar por la arrogancia del clan. El chico Hyuga recordó de cada momento que maltrato a su compañero de como lastimo a sus primas y en especial el cómo se burló de Naruto Uzumaki; era cierto lo que dijo y no lo quiso escuchar.

-Bien hecho hermano. Felicito la rubia.

-Gracias Naruko, espero que Hinata lo haya visto. Dijo sin pensar las cosas.

-Problemático, ¿acaso te gusta Hinata? Se burló Shikamaru.

-Hinata es una buena chica y no dejare que la lastimes con tus tonterías. Dijo Shino que cuidaba a Hinata como una hermanita.

-¡¿Qué no hay otros combates?! Grito entre apenado y molesto.  
Después de las burlas de Naruto, se informó que la pelea de Sasuke contra Gaara se quedaría para el final haciendo que vengan otras batallas. Kankuro se retiró y Temari fue vencida por la sombra del Nara que se metió por el agujero que hizo Naruto antes, pero se rindió diciendo que no tenía chackra.

-El siguiente combate es Naruto Uzumaki y Naruko Uzumaki. Dijo el jounin haciendo que los gemelos bajen.

-Sera interesante ver como los gemelos se enfrentan. Dijo Ino que esperaba más sorpresas de los dos Uzumaki.

-Si… será interesante pero yo solo quiero ver la pelea de Sasuke-kun. Él va a ganar a todos; después de todo es el genio de nuestra generación y el sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha. Decía Sakura que acompaño a la rubia para ver al Uchiha como toda fanática sin remedio.

-No lo sé Sakura, ellos no son los mismos de la academia. Dijo Chouji recordando las peleas de Naruto y Naruko en la torre y de cómo vencieron sobre todo como le enseño humildad a Ino la Uzumaki.

-Espero que no te enojes cuando te derrote Naruto. Dijo Naruko ansiosa de pelear.

-Si pero espero que salgan esos dos. Dijo sintiendo la presencia de Sasuke y Kakashi; el Uchiha tiene una vestimenta diferente.

-¿No llegamos tarde para el combate de Sasuke? Pregunto nervioso el peli plata.

-No, falta una pelea más. Dijo el jounin algo molesto por la impuntualidad de Kakashi.

-De acuerdo, vamos Sasuke a espera con los demás. Dijo el peli plata yendo con su alumno a las gradas.

-Hmp, no va a durar mucho este combate. Dijo arrogante haciendo que los gemelos se sientan mal, les dolía que un pariente de su viejo amigo Shisui fuera cruel con ellos.

-Muy bien, HASHIME. Exclamo el Jounin dejando a los Uzumaki solos.

Ambos hacen una reverencia con sus brazos derechos en el corazón, tal como decía la tradición de los guerreros Uzumaki. Para Naruko fue el momento de mostrar su nueva técnica lanzando dos Kunais.

-Kunai, kagebunshi. Dijo haciendo que muchos kunais fueran a Naruto que los evitó con el shunsin de hojas.

-Si quieres que usé el mismo truco de antes, te equivocaste de oponente hermana. Dijo Naruto propinando un rodillazo en el estómago de la rubia. Eso hizo que retroceda para recuperar el aire y sacó un par de tessens de metal con el símbolo de los Uzumaki.

Al ver los abanicos Temari sintió algo de celos; los abanicos metálicos son difíciles de conseguirlos y más aún el manejarlos. Otros en las gradas veían con sorpresa las armas de la Uzumaki; nadie en toda la historia usaba tessens para el combate. Pero Kakashi se quedó impresionado al ver que Naruto saco un pergamino y mostró un ninjato de empuñadura negra con toques dorados y se puso en la misma posición que Shisui Uchiha.

Así comenzaron una pelea de armas; Naruko lanzó uno de los tessens para distraer a su hermano. Logró esquivarlo con un movimiento alto y bloqueo con su mano libre el corte que realizó su hermana y la clavó la espada en el pecho mostrando que uso el kawarini para evitar el golpe y recuperó el tessen atrapándolo con elegancia y cubriendo la mitad de su cara. Esa acción produjo que algunos hombres jóvenes y mayores tengan ideas no muy santas.

Naruto sólo bufo molesto sabía que su hermana era capaz de usar su instinto de hermano sobre protector para salir del combate y matar a los pervertidos. Sería útil si no es que la conocía bien así que decidió contraatacar con varios clones. Le daba crédito al esquivar y atacar a cada clon con maestría; lo que no se daba cuenta es que la conducía a una trampa. Cada corte, cada bloqueo lo hacía con elegancia y en algunos movimientos giraba para destruir a los clones de Naruto. (Los movimientos de Kitana de Mortal Kombat).

-Lo admitió hermano; si supiéramos ninjutsus elementales esto se daría para largo. Dijo sabiendo que la conducía a los árboles donde la esperaba un clon para atraparla.

-Sí; lástima que seas fácil de engañar hermanita. Dijo al momento que el clon de los árboles uso las cadenas del destino para atrapar a Naruko.

-Sabía qué harías eso pero… yo también te conozco muy bien hermanito. Dijo saltando a un lado justo a tres metros donde estaba el agujero que hizo el rubio; en eso se da cuenta de su error por qué sintió como las cadenas de su hermano la envolvía. -¿Pero cómo?

-Dile a Shikamaru que no sea fácil de copiar… ahora dilo. Pidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se pudo ver como un clon de Naruto salía del agujero con la cadena negra en la mano.

-Te odio, ME RETIRÓ. Gritó lo último con molestia.

-Ganador, Naruto Uzumaki. Declaró Gemma haciendo que todo el público aplauda por el combate y más al ver como los gemelos chocan los brazos y se abrazan dejando la arena para Sasuke y Gaara.

-Debería estar prohibido que se copien las estrategias de los combatientes. Dijo el Nara con una sonrisa a los gemelos.

-Eso se hace desde hace mucho tiempo. Decía Naruto sacando la lengua. (Todo ocurre como en la serie, sólo que Sakura es enviada a los refugios por no ser una kunoichi.)

- _"Yo también puedo ser tan fuerte como los bakas Uzumaki."_ Pensó molesta la chica. (Me saltó a la parte donde Gaara está por matar a un paralizado Uchiha).

-MUEREEE. Gritó Gaara medio transformado, pero fue detenido por una patada del rubio.

-Sasuke tu selló, no deberías sobre esforzarte en situaciones así. Le dijo preocupada Naruko y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Naruko, tú junto a Sasuke y Pakun vuelvan a la aldea. Dijo el rubio mirando con detalle a Gaara.

-No lo permitiré. Exclamó el Jinchuriki atrapando a la Uzumaki con su arena.

-¡NARUKO! Exclamó angustiado Naruto.

-Sólo hasta que me derrotes la arena que la envuelve no parará de aplastarla hasta que muera. Decía con una sonrisa maniaca Gaara.

Así comenzó el combate de los dos Jinchurikis. Hasta lanzaba varias shurikens de arena a lo que el rubio esquivaba y contraataco con un montón de clones que mandaron un montón de puños cargados con chackra; también hizo la técnica que aprendió de Kakashi. (Mil años de dolor con un kunai envuelto en papel explosivo.) Temari y Pakun sentían vergüenza y pena por lo que pasó con Gaara.

- _"No me queda mucho chackra; debo ver la forma de quitarle la arena y rehacer el sello."_ Pensó el Uzumaki recordando lo que supo por uno de los escritos de Shizio-sama; en el que explicó con detalle a detalle cómo se comportaban algunos Jinchurikis al tener mal formados sus sellos. También indicaba el cómo mejorar el sello la única condición que preocupaba al Uzumaki era que lo debía hacer cuando el involucrado esta calmado.

-Estilo de viento: Balas de aire. Dijo Gaara; Naruto apenas lo esquivo y decidió invocar a Gamabunta para vencerlo pero invocó a un sapito rojo.

-¿¡YO NECESITO AL JEFE SAPO Y TENGO A UN PEQUEÑO SAPO!? Exclamó molesto por fallar en la invocación.

-Hey; soy Gamakichi y yo sólo salí a jugar. Decía el sapito sacándole la lengua; pero fue tomado por el rubio para que no se lastimara por los ataques del shinobi de suna.  
Gaara al ver que no podía vencer a Naruto decidió transformarse por completo en el Shukaku. Al verlo el Uzumaki supo que no sería fácil y sintió el como la arena lo cubría; lanzó a Gamakichi para que no fuera aplastado; realizó las posiciones de manos para realizar el jutsu de invocación logrando llamar al jefe sapo.

-Qué bueno es verte jefe sapo… Decía Naruto hasta que Gamabunta lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué me invocaste? Pregunto molesto.

-Necesito su ayuda jefe sapo; si no lo derroto mi hermana morirá.

-Lo siento, pero yo no ayudo a aquellos que no han tomado unas copas conmigo. Dijo inhalando y exhalando de su pipa el sapo.

-Pero si soy menor de edad no puedo beber aún. Dijo desesperado por las palabras del sapo, hasta que Gamakichi Salta en su cabeza.

-Hola papi. Saludo el sapito rojo.

-¿Gamakichi que haces aquí? Preguntó entre molesto y curioso.

-Salí a jugar un rato pero ese sujeto… Señalando a Gaara. -Quiso lastimarme, de no ser por este chico que me protegió. De hecho me sorprendió que pudiera darle pelea a pesar de estar en desventaja, es más de lo que se ve a simple vista.

-¿En serio? Bien niño te considero mi compañero… así que sostente y deja que te muestre cómo se maneja estas peleas. Le dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque, con eso logro cortar uno de los brazos del Shukaku.

-Jefe sapo no deje que se diría por esa dirección allí está mi hermana. Le pidió algo tenso por el rumbo del combate.

-¿Hermana?

-¡Sí, ella es todo lo que tengo… no quiero perderla! ¡Por favor Gamabunta-sama no deje que muera! Exclamo con todas sus fuerzas, en lo que el gran sapo vio suplica en sus ojo se dio cuenta que estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de ver a su única familia.

En eso Gaara salió de la frente del tanuki de arena liberando al bijuu. Shukaku desesperado lo su libertad lanzo varias balas de aire a lo que el sapo respondió con balas de agua. Ambos contendientes no se dejaba tocar con facilidad y Gamabunta le pidió a Naruto que utilice el jutsu de transformación y así tener la ventaja. Por eso se revelo al Zorro de las 9 Colas, con esa transformación lograron despertar a Gaara; eso enfureció al peli rojo levanto la mirada para enfocar la arena en el rubio y así matarlo pero no se esperó que liberara una gran onda de chackra y se lanzara en contra suya dándole un cabezazo que destruyo el cuerpo de Shukaku. Ambos cayeron agotados por la falta de chackra.

-Ya casi… no me… queda nada… de chackra. Decía entre cortado Naruto viendo con cuidado a Gaara.

- _"Como es posible… él… no segara mi existencia."_ Pensó furioso, en eso se lanzaron con los puños listos para golpearse pero quien enceto el golpe final fue Naruto.

En eso la arena que sujetaba a Naruko se cayó dejándola libre y antes de caer fue atrapada por Sasuke que apenas se recuperó de su parálisis del sello maldito. Pero se separó del agarre del Uchiha y se dirigió a ver a su hermano y al chico de Suna.

-Gaara… no tienes… que seguir peleando… ya no estás solo. Le decía Naruko con una sonrisa cálida que en pocas ocasiones veía en su fallecido tío Yasamaru; en eso recordó los momentos que paso con su tío y sus palabras de que el amor de las personas es la medicina que necesita un corazón como el suyo.

- _"¿El amor… es eso lo que los hace tan fuertes?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente; al ver que la chica rubia le levanto la camiseta y le puso sus manos en el abdomen del peli rojo. -¿Qué haces?

-Te ayudare a que Shukaku no te atormente y seas capaz de dormir. En ese momento Gaara sentía como su chackra se equilibraba con el chackra del Shikaku.

-¡Aléjense de Gaara! Grito alterada Temari con Kankuro a su lado, al verlos Naruko se puso firme para hablarles a los dos shinobis de Suna.

-Ustedes no se llevaran a Gaara a su horrible aldea. Les grito con firmeza.

-Él es un ninja de Suna y… Fue interrumpida por un grito de ira por parte de la Uzumaki.

-¡NO DIGAN QUE ES SU HERMANO PORQUE NO LO ES! ¡SI USTEDES FUERAN PARTE DE SU FAMILIA LO HUBIERAN PROTEGIDO Y QUERIDO A PESAR DE LO QUE LLEVA EN SU INTERIOR! Esas palabras causaron vergüenza y arrepentimiento a los hermanos Sabaku y una inmensa sorpresa a Gaara que intentaba no caer en la inconciencia. –Un hermano cuida al otro no importa que pase… siempre se cuidan a pesar de las diferencias ya que son lo último que quedan. Así que no dejare que se lleven a mi hermano Gaara así tenga que morir por protegerlo. Dijo con una determinación que nadie en Suna veía.

-Déjalos… debo ir con ellos. Le dijo Gaara con calma y una sonrisa; a lo que Naruko lo dejo. Los dos hermanos Sabaku se llevaron al peli rojo y escucharon el "Lo siento" de su hermano menor cuando eran ellos quienes debían disculparse por todos sus años de soledad.

-No importa ya todo acabo y cambiaran las cosas. Le dijo Kankuro que no se percató de algo.

-Kankuro… ya puede dormir. Decía con una leve sonrisa al ver a Gaara dormir de forma tan tranquila.

Volviendo con los hermanos Uzumaki ambos se quedaron inconscientes por la falta de chackra y las heridas que tenían. Es eso aparece Sasuke y Kakashi que venía acompañado de Kurenai y Asuma para llevarse a los miembros del equipo 7 al hospital para que se traten todas sus heridas y sepan de la muerte del Sandaime Hokage.

Fin capítulo 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Los Gemelos Uzumaki  
Capítulo 9: Buscando al Hokage

Después del funeral que se hizo en honor a los que murieron en la invasión, Naruto fue a ver el estado de su hermana ya que tras ser atacada por Gaara terminó con varias costillas rotas y varios de sus músculos dañados por el sobre esfuerzo también se encontraba con casi nada de chackra. La encontró durmiendo pacíficamente por los sedantes; Naruko tuvo que ir a sala de operaciones para que tratarán sus heridas.

-Veo que se recupera rápido. Se escuchó la voz de Jiraiya en la ventana.

-Hola ero-senin. ¿Qué quieres? Preguntó algo curioso apenas lo conocía y venía a verlos como si fueran cercanos.

-Maldito mocoso, no me faltes el respeto… no importa ya… necesito que me acompañes a buscar a una persona. Comentó picando la curiosidad del rubio.

-¿A qué persona? Si es para sus tontos libros no… Le decía hasta que le gritaron.

-¡NIÑO MIS LIBROS SON OBRAS DE ARTE! Y VAMOS A BUSCAR AL NUEVO HOKAGE QUE PUEDE AYUDAR A TU AMIGO DE LAS CEJAS. Le gritó enojado.

Con eso aceptó el ir aún que en una parte no quería dejar sola a Naruko y le pidió a Hinata y Neji que la cuidaran en lo que él se iba. Una vez se aseguró de tener todas sus cosas preparadas salió con el sapo sanin de la aldea. Primero fueron a un pueblo en las fronteras de la aldea donde se toparon con dos hombres que usaban túnicas negras con nubes rojas.

- _"¿Quién es? Sé que es un Uchiha pero… no puede ser"_. Pensó viendo al que masacro a todo el clan Uchiha.

-Naruto Uzumaki vendrás con nosotros. Dijo el Akatsuki inexpresivo.

-Será mejor que le corté las piernas para que no huya. Decía un sujeto alto de piel azul con aspecto de tiburón; en eso aparece Sasuke.

El menor de los Uchihas utilizo el chidori contra Itachi, pero termina siendo víctima del Tsukuyomi y ve nuevamente la masacre Uchiha; después que aparece Jiraiya y los dos Akatsukis huyen. Al momento llega Gai en su típica actitud de hombre excéntrico, llevándose al inconsciente Sasuke a la aldea también informo que Kakashi pasó por lo mismo. El siguiente pueblito al que fueron estaba en un festival donde el Uzumaki estaba a punto de disfrutar toda la feria hasta que el peli blanco le saco su cartera y dejándole poco dinero para que se divierta; mientras que él se llevó todo y lo gasto en alcohol y mujeres. Después de la discusión alumno maestro por el robar todo lo que tenía Naruto, Jiraiya le enseño una técnica creada por el Yondaime Hokage.

Al principio le costó el realizar el primer paso que consiste en reventar un globo de agua, el segundo consiste el reventar una bola de goma a la cual le llevo más tiempo ya que requería de mucha concentración y de chackra hasta que logro romperlo; finalmente paso al último paso que consiste en mantener los dos primeros para formar el Rasengan.

-Bien ahora que sabes cómo es el último paso vámonos. Le dijo el sanin sapo comenzando a caminar.

-¿He? Espera ero-senin, ¿qué pasa con el entrenamiento? Pregunto sin entender la situación actual.

-Me llego información sobre Tsunade, se encuentra en la ciudad de Tanzaku. Explico y con eso ambos invocadores se marcharon.

Mientras tanto Tsunade, una mujer rubia con dos coletas en la espalda, de ojos marrones claro con un rombo en su frente piel clara y de un busto en copa V muy llamativo; comenzó a tener una racha de buena suerte lo que para la sanin se auguraba problemas. Ella siempre perdía y sabía que venían algo o alguien que podría causarle problemas y lo que menos quería era problema con cualquiera; ya había tenido suficiente con el encontrarse con el Raikage hace un tiempo atrás pero en el fondo no podría escapar así como si nada.

Se encontró con Orochimaru el cual le pidió que curara sus brazos y a cambio traería de vuelta a las dos personas que perdió. La propuesta se le antojaba tentadora pero también supo que si lo hacía estaría condenando a Konoha al olvido, la elección dependía únicamente de ella. Sin olvidar que se enteró de la invasión que hizo y que mato a su antiguo maestro Hiruzen Sarutobi; debía pensarlo que como siempre se emborrachaba para olvidarse de sus penas hasta que se encuentra a Jiraiya.

-Tsunade, veo que no has cambiado. Saludo el sanin sapo.

-¿Jiraiya, que haces aquí? Pregunto incrédula de ver a otro de sus viejos compañeros de equipo.

- _"No puedo creerlo nos hemos topado con dos legendarios sanins en el mismo día."_ Pensó Shizune algo preocupada por la situación de su maestra.

-Tsunade por sabiduría del consejo de la aldea de Konoha se la ha nombrado como la quinta maestra Hokage, esas palabras sorprendió a todos los presentes. –Ya sabes lo del Sandaime Hokage.

- _"Entonces es cierto"_ Pensó triste la pelinegra.

-Sí, me lo conto el mismo Orochimaru. Contesto la rubia. –Por cierto ¿quién es el mocoso que te acompaña?

-Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Informo Jiraiya a las dos mujeres la cuales se sorprendieron al saber que el Jinchuriki del zorro este frente de ellas. –La aldea ha tomado una decisión; te eligieron para ser la quinta Hokage.

-Imposible, no lo acepto. Dijo seria la rubia sanin.

-¡¿PORQUÉ?! ¡SER HOKAGE ES UN GRAN HONOR PARA TODO SHINOBI Y USTED LO RECHAZA ASÍ COMO SI NO FUERA ALGO INPORTANTE! Grito Naruto muy enojado por el rechazo de la rubia.

-Descuida, ella sabe que no debe rechazar la oferta. Ha contribuido una gran parte de las victorias en la guerra; combinando sus habilidades de guerrera con sus técnicas sanadoras y además es la nieta del primer Hokage así que en herencia y habilidades es la mejor opción para ser el Hokage.

-Ja, hacer el papel de Hokage es una mala apuesta… el dinero es una cosa y la vida es otra. Dijo despectiva. –Mi abuelo, su sucesor y el Yondaime Hokage eran capaces de hacer todo por el bien de la aldea y todos murieron. Hmp y el Yondaime; fue un tonto… murió tan joven, que desperdicio de vida.

-¡No dejare que se burle del anciano y debería tener vergüenza de usted misma insultar el legado de su propio abuelo! ¡¿Qué acaso no tiene honor o es que no lo respeta ni como persona?! Grito con toda su furia; no podía soportar que insulte al Sandaime y no podía creer que no tuviera respeto a su propio abuelo que resulta ser el fundador de Konoha lo que hace enfurecer más.

-Me estas retando niñito. Vamos afuera y resolvámonos. Le dijo con una sonrisa sínica.

Una vez afuera Tsunade mostro un dedo diciendo que con eso bastaría para vencerlo, le saco su protector frontal y le dio un golpe en la frente mandándolo a unos metros de donde estaba. Pero se sorprendió por las palabras de Naruto.

-No me subestime yo algún día seré el Hokage… ese es mi sueño. La rubia por un instante vio a sus dos seres queridos en el Uzumaki bajando la guardia cosa que aprovecho el chico y se lanzó al ataque usando el Rasengan imperfecto; pero lo rechazo con un golpe en el suelo haciendo que caiga.

-Muy bien niño me sorprende que puedas hacer el Rasengan; hagamos una apuesta te parece. Le dijo. -Te daré una semana para que perfecciones el Rasengan, si lo haces volveré a la aldea, reconoceré que eres apto para convertirte en Hokage y te entregare mi collar.

-Haa… puede quedárselo no soy de usar joyería. Respondió Naruto por la última parte.

-No seas tonto Naruto, ese collar perteneció al mismo Primer Hokage vale tres minas de oro y las montañas sobre ellas. Le dijo el sanin sapo, eso hiso que Naruto se entusiasmara.

-Señora tenemos una apuesta. Dicho eso fue al hotel para descansar, pero apareció Shizune que le conto el pasado doloroso de la sanin y aun así se esforzó por hacer el Rasengan sin importar las consecuencias.

Por su parte Tsunade también se pasó la semana pensando en cuál sería su elección con la oferta de Orochimaru. Durante todo ese tiempo también pensó en las dos personas que más amo en su vida y no podía evitar compararlos con el rubio imperativo, no lo quería admitir pero Naruto se parecía a Dan y Nawaki con respecto al sueño de ser Hokage, pero más que nada en determinación. Una vez paso por cada uno de sus recuerdos debía ver que el niño tenía razón; era una irrespetuosa y sentía vergüenza de sí misma, se burló de los sueños de sus seres queridos, los de Naruto y se había dado cuenta que es el hijo de Minato Namikaze y de Kushina Uzumaki, no podía sentirse peor insultar a su familia insultar las esperanzas de unos padres y dejar que sus deseos egoístas causen más miseria y dolor a toda la aldea.

Esa noche Jiraiya la invito a tomar unas copas lo cual acepto para drogarlo y no la molestara ya que mañana seria el día que daría su respuesta. Una vez se encargó del sapo sanin atendió a Naruto el cual fue llevado por Shizune la cual lo encontró tirado y con quemaduras por el uso constante de chackra; lo que termino en la inconciencia de la peli negra. Tsunade se dirijo al lugar del encuentro para supuestamente curar los brazos de Orochimaru, pero fue un engaño dado a que Kabuto la detuvo de hacerle algo a Señor.

-Tsunade, Tsunade ¿así es como me pagas? Y yo que pensaba cumplir con mi palabra e incluso iba a dejar mí ambición de destruir la aldea de Konoha.

-Orochimaru sé que no ibas a cumplir tu promesa… lo sé. Pero no me puedo dejar convencer por falsas esperanzas… ese chico me recordó muchas cosas que trate de olvidar… ellos comparten el mismo sueño. Decía entre lágrimas. – Pero no dejare que destruyas la aldea.

Con esas palabras el sanin serpiente, el peli blanco y la rubia se marcharon a un campo más abierto para tener un mayor espacio de ataque. Al principio a Kabuto le costó el evitar cada ataque de Tsunade hasta que uso los bisturís de chackra obteniendo por un momento la ventaja, pero la sanin no era conocida como una gran medica ya que ataco el sistema nervioso del shinobi de lentes. No duro mucho dado a que descubrió la forma de moverse y estuvo a punto de atacar hasta que aparecieron Jiraiya, Shizune, Naruto y el cerdito Tomton, pero aun así la rubia se lanzó al combate y termino cubierta por la sangre de Kabuto. Él revelo que era un espía y le dijo que era un inútil y que a su debido tiempo irían por su hermana para usarla como experimento, a lo que respondió usando sus cadenas del destino por el lado derecho.

De esa forma comenzó la pelea del Sanin serpiente contra lo shinobis de Konoha, el de lentes invoco a dos serpientes para acabarlos pero Jiraiya a pesar de no invocar a Gamabunta logro detener a las invocaciones. Shizune luchaba contra Kabuto el cual se recuperó del golpe que recibió de la sanin, desafortunada mente se libró de la peli negra con sus bisturís de chackra. Con la asistente de la sanin fuera el ninja medico se dirigió a la aterrada sanin; mientras que Naruto se salía del hocico de una de las serpientes para no ser devorado por segunda vez. Kabuto veía con desprecio a la rubia y la comenzó a golpear sin remordimiento; se encontraba a punto de darle un puñetazo directo hasta que el rubio se interpuso entre ambos.

-Naruto, eres un imprudente enano. Le dijo con la intención de hacer que lo ataque sin control. –En los exámenes chunin tú y tu hermana me demostraron que solo son unos mocosos con aires de grandeza.

-Si realmente somos tan inútiles… ven y te mostrare lo inútil que soy. Le grito lo último poniéndose en posición de defensa.

La postura en la que se puso causo curiosidad al médico; sus piernas están en forma de L con el torso de costado, el brazo izquierdo al frente en diagonal y el derecho cubriendo su pecho pero lo curioso fue el ver que sus manos estén extendidas como lo hacen los Hyugas. Kabuto pensó que solo es algo que el niño invento pero vio que le costó el golpearlo hasta que uso un golpe lateral con su bisturí; no pudo matarlo como quería pero lo dejo lo suficientemente débil para continuar. Naruto viendo que su mejor opción es el rasengan decidió hacer un clon para atacarlo ya que el shinobi de Otogakure se lanzó a acabarlo con un kunai.

-Mira esto Tsunade ese maldito collar será mío… y no moriré; no dejare a mi hermana sola y no dejare que nadie me mate… por que el ser Hokage es mi sueño. Decía formado el rasengan con la ayuda de su clon y mandando a Kabuto a una roca; por desgracia el peli blanco logro desgárrale los músculos de su corazón ante de ser arrastrado. –Mal… dito.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste al ataque? Pregunto la sanin molesta y sorprendida.

-Concentre todo mi chackra en el punto de impactó para evitar mayores daños. Declaro el médico. – _"Pero me costó mucho de mi chackra."_ Intento dar dos pasos pero termino cayendo por los daños internos y la falta de chackra.

Por su parte Tsunade hizo todo lo posible por salvar la vida del Uzumaki, podía sentir que se paró el corazón y sintió que la historia de su hermano y su novio se repetía. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia hasta que vio que la mano de Naruto tomo el collar, dándole esperanzas que las cosas podían cambiar y le coloco el premio que se ganó en todo derecho.

-Veo que el niño lo logro. Te lo dije Orochimaru el chico está destinado a grandes cosas. Le dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa de orgullo a su nuevo discípulo.

- _"Realizar una técnica a esa edad; no cabe duda que será un problema en un futuro… será mejor que muera."_ Pensó la serpiente lanzándose a matar al Uzumaki inconsciente con su espada saliendo de su boca pero fue detenido por la sanin que se puso en medio. (Todo ocurre como en el canon así que iré a la pelea de los dos rubios.)

-No debería molestarme; ahora soy la Hokage y un dedo me vasta. Le dijo mostrando su dedo.

-Ja deje de decir eso vera que me convertiré en Hokage y le daré una mejor vida a mi hermana. Comento Naruto seguro, la rubia le saco el protector y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te convertirás en un gran hombre. Declaro. – _"Y serás un excelente Hokage"_ Pensó feliz al ver como el niño le sonreía.

-Disculpa Naruto-kun… ¿Dijiste qué tienes una hermana? Pregunto curiosa Shizune ya que no sabía que Kushina Uzumaki tuvo dos hijos.

-Sí; mi hermana gemela Naruko. Respondió tranquilo.

-Bueno vámonos. Dijo Jiraiya llamando la atención de los presentes y con eso se marcharon a Konoha.

Al llegar curo a Sasuke cosa que alegra a los dos Uzumaki, luego fue a ver a Kakashi quien recibió una regañina por caer fácil en los trucos de Itachi Uchiha; también reviso a Rock Lee viento que tenía que ser sometido a una operación el cual podía morir por la misma operación. Pero antes de ser nombrada; Tsunade fue abordada por Naruko Uzumaki pidiendo que la acepte como su discípula. Le comento que la aceptaría si lograba aprender en dos semanas el Rasengan pensando que le tomaría el mismo tiempo que su hermano; pero se quedó con la quijada en el suelo al vela que logro dominarla en el tiempo establecido aunque entendió el cómo lo domino ya que uso el mismo truco que hizo Naruto para hacer la técnica. Con eso entendio que su vida como Hokage no sería nada fácil y que la chica era igual o más testaruda que su hermano y padres.

- _"Esta Naruko me recuerda mucho a Kushina. No sería sorpresa que se convierta en la Habanero Sangriento pero en rubia."_ Pensó con una leve risa. –Naruko Uzumaki, dime el porque te quieres hacer un ninja médico.

-Porque quiero ser como mi antepasado Akira-sama. Ella fue una gran kunoichi, tanto en el combate como en las artes sanadoras… además pienso que todo el equipo debería saber los ninjutsus básicos de curación para reducir el nivel de muertos o bajas de servicio y que al menos uno del equipo sea un especialista para dar los tratamientos más difíciles. Le dijo dejando sorprendida a la sanin ya que en parte era la idea que propuso en las épocas de guerra pero jamás se le paso por la cabeza que si todos los miembros del equipo sabían los ninjutsu básicos se evitarían muchas cosas.

-De acuerdo Naruko… te entrenare pero debes tener en cuenta que no seré blanda contigo. Declaro viendo como la chica Uzumaki tenía una mirada determinada. – _"Con algo de suerte será mis sucesora en las artes medicas"_

Desde ese momento Tsunade comenzó con su cargo como Hokage y a entrenar a la Uzumaki, no le fue fácil el adaptarse y lidiar con dos grandes problemas o como muchos dicen los dolores de cabeza; el consejo de la aldea y el peor de todos; el papeleo.

Fin capítulo 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Los Gemelos Uzumaki**

Capítulo 10: La Traición de Sasuke

Tras dos semanas en una misión en la que conocieron al hermano menor de Ibiki Morino el equipo 7 disfrutaba de su tiempo de descanso; pero Sasuke al ser herido por la Raijin del Nidaime Hokage fue obligado a pasar todo ese tiempo en el hospital. Sasuke tiene la sensación que era dejado atrás y estaba siendo superado por el perdedor de Naruto y lo que más lo hacía enojar es que Naruko empezó su entrenamiento con la legendaria Tsunade Senju, para ser una ninja médico y resulto que los dos Uzumaki tenían un talento natural para el antiguo arte del Fuinjutsu; su orgullo no podía soportar que unos inútiles fueran capaces de superarlo y que pudieran dominar varias técnicas que él no; era demasiado.

-Sasuke, buenos días… mira lo que te trajimos. Dijo Naruko mostrándole un plato con rodajas de manzanas, a su lado se encontraba su hermano con una bolsa con más manzanas.

-Menos mal que ya te recuperaste Sasuke, en cuanto te den el alta podremos hacer misiones como siempre. Le menciona Naruto.

-Ya hermano solo tiene que estar un día más y saldrá. Ahora come algo para que repongas las fuerzas. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y extendiendo una rodaja de manzana a su compañero; pero Sasuke aparta con violencia la mano de la chica y mira con mucho odio a Naruto.

-Naruto enfréntame ahora. Ordeno Sasuke furioso.

-Pero estamos en un hospital y hace poco te curaron.

-No que querías enfrentarme… vamos ahora. Le dijo saliendo de la habitación y detrás del pelinegro fueron los gemelos.

Los dos chicos del equipo 7 fueron a la azotea para pelear. En todo momento Sasuke mantuvo su Sharingan activado para ver con mayor nitidez los movimientos de Naruto; pero el rubio sabía que por más ataques que logra ver o realizar no le servirían ya que puede acabar el combate de misma forma en que atrapo a Akamaru en los exámenes chunin, sin mencionar que en la mañana recibió junto a Shikamaru.

Flashback

Naruto fue llamado a la torre de la Quinta Hokage para recibir una noticia con su amigo Shikamaru.

-¿Sabes el porqué del llamado Naruto? Le pregunto el perezoso ya que sabía de la relación que tenía el rubio con la quinta.

-No, solo me dijeron que fuera a la torre y allí me dirían todo. Le respondió con calma.

Llegaron a la oficina de Tsunade y vieron que todos los supervisores de los exámenes se encontraban al igual que sus senseis. Lo que le llamo la atención al Uzumaki fue el ver a Hayate en la sala, según supo no podría recuperarse hasta dentro de dos meses como mínimo. ( **Hayate fue rescatado por Naruko que lo llevo al hospital y sin que nadie lo supiera, ella lo curaba como una manera para ser una ninja médico en honor a Akira.** )

-Bien, para ser honesta con ustedes no sé qué hacer; en vista de la cancelación de los exámenes muchos opinaban que ninguno de los estudiantes debía pasar y eso los incluía a los dos. Pero el mismo Sandaime hizo varios comentarios sobre sus encuentros, él pensaba recomendarlos para ser chunins al igual que todos los presentes están de acuerdo así que mi opinión no cuenta mucho. Felicidades Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara; de ahora en adelante son chunins. Finalizo la Senju entregándoles a cada uno de los chicos un chaleco táctico.

-Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama. Dijeron los nuevos chunins haciendo una reverencia. Después de salir Naruto les pidió a Kakashi, Asuma y Shikamaru que no dijeran nada ya que comenzó a notar un extraño comportamiento en Sasuke y si sabía del acenso que recibió podría empeorar.

Fin Flashback

La pelea paso de ser taijutsu a ninjutsu ya que Naruto con tal de cansarlo hizo varios clones pero Sasuke los deshizo con su bola de fuego viendo que no le quedaba otra opción formo el rasengan, al mismo tiempo Sasuke formo el chidori. Ambos estaba tan enfrascados en su batalla que se olvidaron de su compañera la cual se comenzó a preocupar al ver que el Uchiha usaba jutsus de alto rango y podía sentir el instinto asesino que liberaba.

- _"Debo detenerlos sino se van a matar"_ Pensó angustiada y realizando el jutsu cadenas negras del destino.

- _"Acabare con esto no importa como"_ Se dijo mentalmente Sasuke dispuesto a matar.

- _"Debemos detenernos… si sigue así los tres…"_ Pensaba Naruto al ver que su hermana intentaría pararlos. Lo que ninguno espero fue el que apareciera Kakashi que tomo por las muñecas a ambos chicos para lanzarlos a unos tanques de agua.

Sasuke se enojó con su sensei ya que interrumpió su pelea con Naruto, pero se frustro más al ver que el tanque que impacto el Uzumaki tenía un mayor grado de daño que él hizo en el suyo estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Naruko estaba por saltarle encima para reclamarle de su locura hasta que Kakashi le dijo que se encargaría del tema, que lo mejor por el momento debía ver que su hermano este bien. Kakashi sabía bien lo que estaba pasando con Sasuke y temía que cometa un error, no solo para él mismo sino para toda la aldea. No podía dejar de pensar que en sus ansias de poder fuera a buscar a Orochimaru ya que a aquellos que les deja su marca de maldición están condenados a ser sus posibles cuerpos. Aun así la charla que tuvieron no sirvió ya que los secuaces del sanin serpiente lo vencieron alardeando que con el poder del sello maldito los hacia más fuertes.

En otra parte de la aldea Naruko fue con Tsunade a continuar con su entrenamiento, mientras que Naruto fue a Ichiraku en compañía de Sakura Haruno diciendo que quería hablar de algunas cosas con él. Sakura se convirtió en la acosadora número 1 de Sasuke desde que no fue aceptada para ser genin, le comento que desde los exámenes lo veía raro y que presencio la pelea que tuvo en él en la azotea. El Uzumaki entendió que no serviría en nada mentirle y le conto todo lo que pasaron en los exámenes y de cómo comenzó su cambio de comportamiento desde que vio a su hermano Itachi Uchiha; también le dijo que si iría a hacer algo que fuera prudente y sensata ya que el camino que está tomando Sasuke es la venganza y ese camino lleva a la muerte y la soledad. Ella fue en busca del Uchiha para rogarle que no se fuera que haría lo que le dijera para hacerlo feliz y que si no quería quedarse que la llevara con él; sin embargo termino noqueada por un golpe. A las 4 de la mañana Izumo y Kotezu la encontraron recostada y les dijo lo que paso.

Tsunade al ser informada de la fuga del Uchiha, llamo a Shikamaru para asignarle la misión de traerlo de vuelta. En eso fue a buscar a los gemelos Uzumaki, a Chouji que usaron las patatas fritas para que salga de casa y en ese momento apareció Akamaru con Kiba. Cerca de la puerta de la aldea se encontraron con Neji y Lee, les explicaron toda la situación que paso con Sasuke y pidieron que Neji los acompañe ya que sería un grupo de 6 miembros.

-Naruko tu quédate un tiempo y luego nos das alcance. Dijo de repente el rubio llamando la atención de todos.

-Pero Naruto ella es una médico nos seria de más ayuda si nos acompaña. Le dijo molesto Kiba sin un sanador en el grupo era posible que mueran.

-Ya entiendo… ella al ser la sanadora no puede darse el lujo de ser dañada de gravedad y puede ser de gran apoyo como lo hicieron los del sonido. Entendió el Nara recordando la posición de los invasores del sonido.

-Exacto, debemos… En ese momento aparece la Haruno llorando. -¿Sakura?

-Naruto por favor… Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por Naruko.

-Regresen vivos de esta misión y harán todo lo posible para traer a ese tonto. Exclamo con confianza y al escuchar esas palabras el grupo de búsqueda y rescate se marcharon.

-Pero yo… Intento decir la peli rosa.

-Sé que ibas a pedirle a mi hermano que hiciera lo que tú no pudiste hacer. Sí vuelves a a hacer algo como eso perra… te mato. Decía imitando la antigua actitud de Gaara el cual estornudo.

Desde que iniciaron con la misión de búsqueda los miembros del escuadrón tuvieron varios problemas esquivando varias trampas. Cuando encontraron a los 4 del sonido creyeron que podría acabar rápido; pero fueron detenidos por Yirobo y por decisión propia Chouji se quedó a enfrentarlo usando unas píldoras especiales de su clan, logrando la victoria pero con la posibilidad de morir. El segundo en quedarse a luchar fue Neji que se enfrentó a kidomaru; al Hyuga le costó enfrentarse a sus técnicas de hilos de araña llegando al punto que se dejó apuñalar para derrotarlo, pero antes de caer en la inconciencia vio como una figura femenina se acercaba.

Con el grupo de Shikamaru solo les quedaba enfrentarse a dos ninjas para traer de vuelta al Uchiha, usaron una forma de distraerlos para tomar el ataúd en el que esta Sasuke. Pero en medio del escape Kiba y Akamaru cayeron al vacío con Sakon, mientras que Naruto y Shikamaru se quedaron con Tayuya. Parecía que iban a tener un enfrentamiento hasta que apareció un sujeto de cabello blanco, ojos verdes, con dos puntos rojos en su frente vestido con un kimono blanco atado por una gran cuerda morada. Tayuya al verlo se puso algo tensa sabía quién era y el poder que poseía.

-Kimimaro, ¿qué haces aquí? Pregunto la peli roja.

-Tayuya se tardaron mucho; este será el nuevo contenedor de Orochimaru-sama. Dijo Kimimaro inexpresivo. –Te dejo viva porque tienes un trabajo que hacer.

-De acuerdo, me encargare. Respondió ocultando su nerviosismo por las palabras de Kimimaro.

Al ver que el peli blanco se marchaba ambos shinobis de Konoha engañaron a la chica logrando que el Uzumaki le diera alcance al nuevo enemigo, mientras que el Nara se enfrentaría a la kunoichi del sonido. Shikamaru al principio tuvo problemas al esquivar a tres sujetos que la mujer invoco y controlaba con su flauta, mientras que Naruto perseguía a Kimimaro llegando a un claro donde el Uzumaki vio que el sujeto usa sus propios huesos como armas; ambos ninjas se estaban quedando sin muchas opciones.

Por otra parte Kiba no estaba teniendo las cosas fáciles, al principio creyó que se enfrentaba a un oponente y resulto que eran 2. Trato de tener ventaja usando la combinación más poderosa del hombre bestia; el Lobo bicéfalo. Pero aun así no fue suficiente, dado a que usaron la invocación de las puertas defensoras que resulto muy dañino al perro mientras que Kiba fue atrapado por Ukon que se metió a su cuerpo para matarlo; desafortunadamente para el ninja del sonido Kiba decidió apuñalarse sabiendo que lograría matarlo o que salga de su cuerpo aun que no podía durar mucho tiempo con esas heridas.

Volviendo con Naruto, se encontraba bastante cansado de no poder hacerle daño pero en medio del combate el ataúd en el que estaba Sasuke comenzaba a salir humo cosa que puso en alerta al rubio. El Uchiha rio con demencia y salió en busca del poder que le ofrecía Orochimaru; ese momento le estuvo por costar la vida hasta que apareció Rock Lee dándole la oportunidad en que fuera a buscar a Sasuke. Para los shinobis de Konoha Kiba, Shikamaru y Lee se podían decidir por un solo movimiento del oponente; estaba a punto de ser asesinados hasta que aparecen los hermanos Sabaku salvándoles y siendo atendidos por los clones de Naruko cada uno, mientras que la original se dirigía a buscar a su hermano y al tonto arrogante.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron al valle del Fin donde se podía contemplar dos estatuas de dos shinobis que la historia aprendió a respetar y temer, las imágenes de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha. Naruto vio con pena como el sello maldito comenzó a afectar mentalmente su compañero, sabía que su arrogancia era su mayor defecto y su deseos de venganza seria su ruina haría unos intentos de razonar se por la buenas o por las malas. Por su parte Sasuke solo vio con indiferencia al Uzumaki, no le importaba el precio que debía pagar con tal de tener el poder para matar a su hermano. Se podía ver como como dos grandes voluntades se enfrentaban una a la otra.

Naruto no quería decirle porque sabía en el fondo que el último Uchiha solo vivía con el propósito de vengar a su clan; sí él se enteraba que un país era un poderos y antiguo clan se volvería loco buscando los secretos de su gente y lo que temía más que nada es que abusaría de su hermana con el pretexto de restaura al clan Uchiha. Por los escrito de Shizio supo que uno de cada tres generaciones nacen Uchihas sin la arrogancia que es característica en ellos; por desgracia por ser los únicos en el clan termina muriendo y siendo asesinados por sus camaradas de clan para obtener la vista eterna. Los Uzumakis por temian a una antigua leyenda que inicio con un tal Indra sabían que eran capaces de matar a los que consideraban sus mejores amigos o a su propia familia; solo y solo para tener más poder y que su arrogancia se apodere de ellos, todos los Uzumakis llamaron a esa leyenda " **El ciclo del ODIO** ".

Los Uchihas al ser tan engreídos creían que nadie podía superarlos y cuando alguien fuera del clan lo hacía, era la muerte segura para esa persona si no es que el Uchiha moría primero. Por más que muchos intentaran enseñarles que basarse únicamente en el nivel de Ninjutsus, Genjutsus y Taijustsus no los haría ser reconocidos como grandes Shinobis; alguno incluso los llamaban ladrones de jutsus muchos se esforzaron y trabajaron para crear y mejorar las habilidades que poseían y que en dos segundo los Uchihas los supieran hacer fácil; era injusto.

-Sasuke, todos nosotros nos arriesgamos nuestras vidas con tal de traerte de vuelta. Le dijo el rubio encima del peli negro, el cual solo lo lanzo al agua.

-No me importa los que ustedes quieran; mi sueño solo lo forja el pasado. Decía recordando los momentos que paso con Itachi y atacando a matar.

De esa forma comenzó el combate entre los dos miembros del equipo 7; Sasuke pasaba entre ninjutsu o taijutsu para hacer mucho daño al Uzumaki, pero Naruto se limitó a usar lo básico del taijutsu y usando los clones de Sombra. El peli negro preparo el Chidori para acabar con todo y el oji azul preparo el rasengan, ambas técnicas impactaron pero se rechazaron mutuamente haciendo que los contendientes se separaron por varios metros. Sasuke atacaba con golpes brutales hasta que tomo por el cuello a Naruto y le clavo el Chidori en el pecho cerca del corazón.

Al sentir el puño de quien era su compañero entendió que no había opción para ese chico. A lo que dejo fluir con libertad pura el chackra del zorro de las 9 colas, no permitiría que el sanin de las serpientes tuviera el Sharingan; se le había acabado la amabilidad no dejaría que su preocupación por su amigo se interpusiera en su deber como ninja. Ahora demostraría sus verdaderas habilidades, después de todo ya era un chunin certificado por el mismo Sandaime Hokage. Con esa determinación ataco con mucha fuerza al dueño del Sharingan; usando sus clones el Shunsin y su taijutsu llamado Chisanten. Al principio con cada movimiento podía devolverle cada golpe y patada que recibió; eso hasta que el Sharingan de Sasuke pasó de tener dos tomoes a tres, había madurado por completo.

Con sus ojos al mayor porcentaje, el Uchiha decidió liberar el sello maldito a su máximo esplendor; mientras que Naruto libero una cola del chackra del zorro en su interior. Todo se definiría con un último golpe; así cada uno uso los jutsus que aprendieron hace poco tiempo para acabar de una vez por todas. Ambas técnicas impactaron creando una cúpula en el que el Uchiha le da un golpe al estómago al Uzumaki; mientras que el rubio rasga el protector del traidor de Konoha. Cuando se dispersó la cúpula se vio a Sasuke de pie observando a Naruto que se quedó inconsciente; el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a irse hasta que sintió un kunai cortándole la mejilla derecha.

-SASUKE, MALDITO NO TE LO PERDONARE. ESTILO UZUMAKI DANZA DE PLATA. Dijo Naruko usando sus abanicos cortando cada parte de su cuerpo y sellándolo en un pedazo de papel; al terminar se dirige a ver el estado de su hermano. –Naruto, Naruto ya estoy aquí no te pasara nada ya estoy aquí.

Kakashi que llego en esos momentos, contemplaba la escena con mucha tristeza el cómo su alumna no paraba de repetir la misma frase entre lágrimas. Así que se mantuvo callado y una vez vio que se calmó se acercó a la chica.

-Naruko… es hora de irnos. Le dijo despacio sabía que no era un buen momento de darle ordenes o recordarle malos tragos.

-Hai, sensei. Respondió sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo de su hermano.

El jounin cargo al Uzumaki que recibió los tratamientos básicos gracias a su hermana; con todo listo se marcharon a la aldea. En el camino recibieron la noticia que los demás miembros del equipo fueron llevados al hospital y el único que sería difícil de tratar seria Neji Hyuga; en cambio los otros les tomaría bastante tiempo en recuperarse pero no estaba tan cerca de la muerte. Casi todos pensaron que la misión había fallado o eso pensaron hasta que la Uzumaki informo que lo había sellado para evitar que escapara.

-Bien hecho Naruko. Felicito Tsunade a la rubia menor.

-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama, pero solo seguía las ordenes de mi líder. Dijo sabiendo que toda la responsabilidad de la misión era de Shikamaru y si supieran que ella lo capturo por pura suerte se molestaría con su compañero.

-Los felicito por el trabajo y el nivel de dedicación que pusieron; sin mencionar que lograron traer a Sasuke Uchiha antes que se fuera con Orochimaru. Ahora Naruko muéstranoslo. Pidió la sanin.

-Sí, pero antes debería llamar a alguno jounins o ambus para que eviten la huida del Uchiha. Explico sabiendo que no lo había dejado inconsciente; en eso aparecen cuatro hombres con máscaras. –Bien, sello kai.

-Maldita, no dejare… Pero se le cortaron las palabras cuando lo noquearon para llevárselo.

-Por cierto Tsunade-sama en medio de la misión logramos capturar a uno de los miembros que secuestraron a Sasuke Uchiha. Se encuentra en malas condiciones pero si logramos que despierte podremos saber toda la información sobre las bases y lugares en los que se esconde Orochimaru y realiza sus experimentos. Informo para que trataran las heridas de la peli roja del sonido, lo que no dijo es que sus habilidades de crear ilusiones con las melodías es algo que solo ella y su hermano pueden hacer.

Al terminar de dar el reporte, Naruko salió de la oficina del Hokage al ser la única que tuvo daño alguno. Decido ir a visitar a cada uno de sus compañeros de misión, pero en el camino se encontró a las dos chicas que la sacaban de quicio; Ino y Sakura. Las vio discutiendo de quien debería entrar primero a ver a Sasuke sin saber que no era atendido en el hospital.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos en la habitación? Les pregunto a las dos chicas molesta.

-Yo vine a ver como esta Sasuke-kun y la frentona solo me siguió. Dijo Ino apuntando con su pulgar a Sakura.

-Pues les tengo noticias a las dos… SASUKE FUE LLEVADO A NO SE DONDE Y QUIEN ESTA EN ESA HABITACION ES MI HERMANO. Sakura tu eres una civil así que ve y píntate las uñas o lo que sea niña mimada y tú Ino deberías estar más preocupada por tus compañeros de equipo que por un tonto que siempre te rechaza y lo más probable es que sea gay. Les grito a ambas chicas tras darle una bofetada a cada una dejadole la marca de su mano.

-Naruko; Tsunade-sama ya tiene todo preparado para que nos presentes a esa mujer. Dijo Shizune.

-Hai, Ino piensa en lo que te dije en los exámenes si no te preocupas por ser mejor kunoichi será tu fin. Dicho eso se fue con la asistente de la Hokage a una sala especial; dejando con varios pensamientos a Ino y haciendo que Sakura se enfurezca.

En un ala del hospital dedicado a los pacientes más importantes o a los Ambus se encontraba la misma Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi e Inoichi Yamanaca. Todos se encargarían del nuevo paciente que trajo Naruko.

-Bien Naruko, muéstranosla. Ordeno el sanin sapo.

-Sello de contención; kai. Dijo mostrando un pergamino que libero a Tayuya del Sonido.

-Bien desde ahora todo dependerá de nosotros. Proclamo Anko ansiosa de sácale información a la mujer frente suyo.

-Primero hay que curarle sus heridas para que recupere la conciencia. Dijo la rubia sanin haciendo que la peli negra comience a trabajar. Pasaron unas horas hasta que la kunoichi reacciono.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿y…? No pudo continuar por que la peli morada le tomo del cuello asfixiándola.

-Vas a decirme en donde se esconde ese bastardo o te sacare la información a golpes.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no sé nada ni siquiera puedo recordar mi nombre. Le respondió con dificultad y se veía en sus ojos un gran temor a la persona frente suyo.

-Anko, cálmate tal vez esta algo confundida por la batalla. Yo veré lo que pueda. Decía el Yamanaca acercándose con cuidado. –No voy a hacerte daño solo te voy a tocar en la cabeza y veré tu mente.

-De-de acuerdo. Respondió con miedo.

Inoichi entró a los pensamientos de la mujer y dio que todo se veía como un laberinto destruido por el tiempo. Lo que significaba que la chica sufría de un grabe caso de amnesia y que algunos lugares se encontraba bloqueados por el sello maldito que ella posee; no sería nada fácil el recuperar sus memorias, lo que lo molesto fue el estado de su mente el cual era un reflejo de su estado emocional. Cuando salió les aviso a todos los presentes que no podrían obtener nada de información, que su mente fue destrozada y parte de ella tiene el sello maldito bloqueando los recuerdos.

-Si no nos puede dar información entonces que muera. Proclamó la jounin sacando un kunai para matar a Tayuya.

-No. Dijo Naruko usando las cadenas negras como escudo. –No la traje solo para sacarle información si no que tengo el presentimiento que ella es una Uzumaki.

-Explícate. Pidió Ibiki.

-Porque el genjutsu que se realiza por música es una habilidad que pertenece al clan Uzumaki. Informo a los presentes.

-Entiendo; en ese caso veremos que haremos. Le dijo la Hokage pesando el que hacer con la nueva Uzumaki.

Por un lado con ella y los gemelos tendría la posibilidad de restaurar el clan Uzumaki en la aldea, pero por otra parte corría el riesgo que algunos ambiciosos como Danzo se aprovechara para sus propios fines o que los conviertan en sus esclavos personales. Debía pensar con cuidado y ver el cómo mantener el legado de sus parientes lejanos vivos. Lo que la angustiaba también era el problema con Sasuke Uchiha que en la más mínima oportunidad volvería a ir con el sanin serpiente.

Había pasado ya un mes desde esa misión; los miembros del escuadrón de rescate se encontraban en casi buenas condiciones e incluso Sasuke que fue atendido en un lugar desconocido se recuperaba rápidamente. Naruko como todos los días visitaba a cada uno de sus compañeros no solo porque se preocupaba si no que ya era oficial que la Uzumaki podía trabajar como asistente de enfermeras. Pero más que nada visitaba a Tayuya a la cual le hicieron la prueba de sangre confirmando que si era una Uzumaki; sin embargo también debía ir a atender al Uchiha que era vigilado por cuatro Ambus en cada momento del día. Eso hacia desesperar a Sasuke ya que no le importaba en nada esa aldea de debiluchos, de hecho ya estaba planeando su huida nuevamente.

Sasuke había pedido que lo dejaran ir a hacer sus necesidades siendo acompañado por un hombre con macara de águila; pero termino siendo elotucutado por el Chidori y los otros que lo vigilaban terminaron igual. Al librarse de sus captores se fue a la salida de la aldea viendo que alguien lo esperaba como la última vez solo que no era la Haruno.

-Si crees que no te matares estas muy equivocada; Naruko. Dijo el oji negro con su típica arrogancia.

-Solo soy un clon… no te podre derrotar con facilidad. Dijo la chica.

-Hmp, supongo que no harás nada. Le dijo.

-Solo te diré que no te dejes llevar por el odio y la venganza. No quiero que te pierdas en la oscuridad y te quedarás solo pero más que nada… puedes morir y el clan Uchiha desaparecerá para siempre. Le dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón a pesar que sabía muy bien que hará inútil.

-La venganza es todo lo que me importa. Ahora vete y no me molesten estorbos. Decía con su Sharingan activado.

Al escuchar esas palabras Naruko entendió que no sería fácil pero no imposible, traer a su antiguo compañero a la luz; él necesita amor y comprensión pero más que nada sacarse esos pensamientos que envenenan su mente. Así desapareció la clon de la Uzumaki que alerto a algunos ambus para que lo trataran de capturar, aunque fuera inútil toda la cosa a estas alturas. Naruko solo suspiro y rezo para que nadie de los que ella conocía ya estuvieran vivos o muertos no sufran.

Fin capítulo 10


	11. Chapter 11

Los Gemelos Uzumaki

Capítulo 11: Viejas Heridas parte 1

Tras la huida de Sasuke Uchiha todos los miembros del escuadrón de Búsqueda y Rescate se encontraban bastante molestos. Todo su esfuerzo y empeño no valió nada; el que estaría dispuesto a matar al Uchiha cuando lo viera seria Neji.

-Siento pena del tonto cuando se encuentre con Neji. Dijo divertida Naruko al salir de la habitación del Hyuga.

-No lo culpo; se dejó apuñalar para ganarle a ese sujeto de los brazos extras. Le respondió Shikamaru.

-Al menos solo tiene que preocuparse por su salud; una semana más y será libre de la cama para continuar con su vida.

-Nunca me imaginé que el genio Hyuga fuera alguien que no soportaba estar tanto tiempo en un hospital. En eso ven a Naruto acompañado de Ino la cual se veía cabiz baja.

-Te dije todo lo que pude ver en Sasuke; así que ya sabes bien como seguir en la vida. Le comento el rubio a la chica.

-¿Ino que haces aquí? Pregunto el vagó chunin.

\- Solo vine a verlos y charlar un momento con Naruto. Respondió.

-No hay problema… ¿hey chicos qué opinan si hacemos una pequeña competencia para medir nuestras habilidades? Propuso Naruko.

-Pienso que es buena idea, aunque tendrás que convencer a Tsunade-sama para que te deje hacerlo. Le dijo Shikamaru que esperaba no tener que participar.

-Des cuida por eso, solo tengo que decirle unas pocas cosas y me va a dejar. Decía tranquila.

Al día siguiente Naruko ayudo a la rubia mayor con su papeleo y le dijo que debía usar los clones de sombras para hacer su trabajo más rápido; lo último que supo la Uzumaki antes de ser sacudida, fue que podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando tuviera la firma del Hokage y de quienes estuviera pidiendo la asistencia. Con eso fue a pedir las firmas de los padres de sus compañeros para el pequeño torneo que realizaría y que alguno de los senseis fueran los jueces, y se le paso por la mente el pedir a los miembros del clan Hyuga que la dejaran entrenar con Hinata y Neji fuera el compañero de entrenamiento de su hermano. Con la ayuda de los dos Hyugas podrían mejorar en sus habilidades y en un futuro el ver como tener un Byakugan sin tener que sacarle los ojos a alguien.

Una vez que consiguió todo para hacer su torneo, fue con Lee para que le dejara usar su "Dojo" como centro para los combates. El cejudo aceptó ya que serviría para superar a sus rivales y saber que tan fuerte es.

-Dime Naruko-san… Llamo la atención Lee a la chica.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó.

-Quería saber el porqué de ese símbolo en tus abanicos. Cuestionó el chico de expandes verde.

-Ha; es el símbolo de mi clan. Y pertenecían a uno de mis antecesores; espero ser como esa persona, fue una gran kunoichi médica y muy hábil en el arte del Fuijutsu.

-¿Qué es el Fuinjutsu?

-Son las técnicas para sellar varias cosas en pergaminos, también se pueden sellar ninjutsus, barreras protectoras o de contención, se puede hacer genjutsu e incluso se pueden sellar a las personas en pergaminos. Le comentó.

-Valla sí que tu clan debe ser muy respetado… Pero fue interrumpido por la rubia Uzumaki.

-Querrás decir FUE; mi clan ya no existe solo estamos Naruto y yo. Lo poco que sabemos lo aprendimos de algunos libros que encontramos hace mucho tiempo. Le dijo haciendo que Lee se mantuviera callado para no incomodar a su amiga.

Esa misma tarde llamo a todos sus compañeros y por casualidades del destino se encontró con Gaara y sus hermanos que estaban por asuntos de diplomacia, les conto sobre su idea y decidieron ir a ver los avances de los nuevos novatos. Una vez llegaron al dojo de Lee los shinobis de Suna se sorprendieron de ver a todos los novatos en especial a Naruto ya que llevaba el chaleco chunin sobre una camiseta de color negro.

-Bien ahora que todos están podemos… Comenzó a decir el rubio pero fue interrumpido por Kiba.

-Se supone que la de la idea fue Naruko, ella debería ser la que indique como serán las cosas. ¡¿Y qué haces con un chaleco chunin?! Grito en lo último molesto.

-Yo junto con Shikamaru fuimos ascendidos a Chunins; además que ella es una de las participantes… así yo seré quien dicte las reglas. Dijo en un tono serio que nunca había usado.

-Sensei es mentira ¿verdad? Pregunto Ino incrédula.

-Ya dejen de subestimarlo él al igual que Shikamaru mostraron el ingenio, la capacidad trabajar en equipo y el dominio del fuinjutsu que es muy difícil. Decía Asuma con severidad a su alumna; haciendo que casi todos se sorprendan.

-Antes de empezar, sacaran un papel para formar un equipo de tres. Cuando estén los grupos se prepararan para los combates. Dijo Naruto.

-Cuando nosotros digamos se detendrán y pasara a combates individuales, así que estén atentos a todos porque podrían ser su oponentes después. Proclamo Shikamaru.

-Yosh, Mis llamas de la juventud están encendidas. Exclamo Lee con energía.

-Muy bien formen una fila, tomen una tarjeta y busquen a sus compañeros. Pidió el rubio.

De esa forma fueron pasando y sacaron un papel para formar sus grupos; Naruko, Lee y Neji sacaron una tarjeta con un dibujo de un círculo rojo; Tenten, Shino, y Kiba sacaron una tarjeta con el dibujo de un triángulo amarillo y finalmente Hinata, Ino y Chouji tuvieron un rombo morado. Cuando Shikamaru confirmo cuales serían los equipos; decidió poden a que el grupo de Neji se enfrentara al grupo de Tenten mientras que el de Hinata se enfrentaría a una kunoichi que nadie se esperaría ver.

-De acuerdo, el grupo de Neji se enfrentara al grupo de Tente y el de Hinata se enfrentara a Tayuya.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ESA ES LA QUE CASI NOS MA…?! Grito molesto Kiba al ver a la peli roja del sonido pero se impresión al ver como daba un paso atrás en señal de nerviosismo.

-Kiba, ella no recuerda nada de lo que paso en los últimos días o mejor dicho no recuerda nada de su vida y sin mencionar que he hecho una comparación de sangre y resulta que es una prima de Naruto y Naruko. Decía Tsunade molesta por el comportamiento del Inozuka.

-Además que ella tiene habilidad para el combate a pesar de no recordar su pasado tiene en recuerdo corporal y sabe combatir es más, ella logro noquear a dos jounins (Izumo y Kotezu). Le comento Kurenai.

Todos los genin se sorprendieron de la habilidad que tenía Tayuya solo en el taijutsu ya que en el genjutsu necesita de su flauta y no saben nada sobre que técnicas de ninjutsu puede realizar. Al grupo de Hinata les costaba bastante el hacer que se quede quieta y cuando la peli roja atacaba no media su fuerza; por lo que Chouji intenta tacar a distancia para que Ino use su técnica de control mental pero eran derrotados la única que tenía algo de ventaja y ayudaba con la idea de atrapar a Tayuya era Hinata que logros bloquear algunos tenketsu del cuerpo para que no se moviera tan rápido.

Los jounins encargados de ser los árbitros vieron que la única que se preocupa por el trabajo de equipo es Hinata, cosa que no se puede decir lo mismo del equipo de Tenten. Cada uno de los miembros se estorbaban para realizar sus técnicas o lanzar sus kunais; el único equipo que parecía coordinarse a la perfección era el equipo de Neji. El Hyuga con su byakugan daba la señal para que Naruko y Lee atacaran al oponente más vulnerable, luego la Uzumaki usa su habilidad con los sellos para dejarlos inmóviles; son la combinación perfecta de estrategia, fuerza y habilidad. Pasaron unos 10 minutos en cada combate hasta Naruto declaro que era suficiente y se tomaran media hora para recuperar fuerzas ya que iniciarían los combates individuales.

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai vieron con detenimiento cada una de las peleas y vieron que solo hubo un grupo que supo aprovechar sus habilidades y la falta de coordinación del oponente, el grupo de Neji hacían todo lo posible por trabajar vienen equipo a pesar que no se conocían de nada y Naruko siempre veía con mucho detenimiento cada cosa en su vida para no perder ningún detalle; eso con el tiempo observando a sus compañeros se dio cuenta de cuales eran su manías y sus debilidades. Pareciera que solo ellos tomaron el camino de un Shinobi bien en cuenta, en cambio el resto por más que se esforzaran no trabajaron muy bien solo Ino y Chouji se ayudaron olvidándose de Hinata y ella se ponía en medio de un ataque; para que no salgan muy dañados mientras que el grupo de Tenten era un completo desastre Kiba se interponía en medio de las armas de la chica y Shino solo se dedicó a estar quieto liberando sus insectos. Salieron de sus pensamientos al ver que Naruko se les acercaba con pequeñas cajas en sus manos envueltas en diferentes colores.

-Hola senseis, ¿qué opinan de las peleas? Pregunto con la cabeza ladeada.

-Pues hubo algunos que no se molestaron en realizar bien sus papeles como compañeros, si debo ser sincero diría que solo tú y tus compañeros se preocuparon por la forma de derrotar a sus adversarios. Respondió Gai de forma seria cosa que era muy raro ver en alguien como él.

-¿Y el resto?

-Opinamos lo mismo que Gai… por cierto Naruko ¿esas cajas son para alguien? Cuestiono la Jounin del grupo 8.

-Si son para ustedes como forma de agradecimiento. Respondió dándoles una cajita a cada uno.

Gai recibió una de color verde, Kakashi una de color naranja con toques rojos, Asuma una blanca con el símbolo que lleva en su pañuelo y Kurenai una roja. Los cuatro sacaron una flor de papel con toque negros que libera un olor a lavanda.

-Gracias Naruko por esto. Dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. ¿Gai-sensei me acompaña un momento? Le pidió la rubia al de expandes a lo que la siguió y a los segundos Asuma, Kakashi y Kurenai tenían pintura en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Con eso aprenderán a no ponernos en peligro mortal por sus absurdas apuestas! Le grito la Uzumaki sabiendo el motivo de por que participaron en los exámenes chunin y no esperaron a tener más experiencia, gracias a la charla que tuvo con el cejotas-sensei; él se enteró en una noche de borrachera que tuvo con Asuma y Kakashi hace mucho tiempo.

Todos los presentes empezarían a tener cuidado con la irá de la Uzumaki y a preguntarse sobre que apuesta. Tsunade por su parte agradecía el no haber estado en la aldea antes para las apuestas.

-¿A qué apuesta te refieres Naruko? Preguntó Chouji.

-¿Gai-sensei le dice usted para ser más creíble? Más que pregunta era una petición.

-En la última reunión que tuve con Kakashi y Asuma ambos alardeaban de cómo sus genins iban mejorando de poco a poco, eso hasta que mi eterno rival dijo que su grupo salió victorioso de un combate con Zabusa Momochi. Dejando a algunos impresionados. -Y comenzaron a discutir sobre qué grupo era mejor y dijeron que en los exámenes chunin lo verían y Kurenai por no querer quedarse atrás también se unió; en lo que puedo decir en defensa de los tres es que estaban muy borrachos.

-Ahora entienden. Dijo la Uzumaki.

-Lo más prudente para un grupo genin es el esperar al menos un año para hacer esas pruebas; así que salimos bien parados de todo esto. Comentó Naruto para el miedo de algunas personas.

-Sí, incluso los que esperaron el tiempo adecuado casi mueren o no son capaces de seguir en la carrera shinobi; tal cómo le paso a Lee. Esas palabras hicieron que muchos comenzarán a dudar sobre el comportamiento de sus senseis y ver a Gai que él si se preocupa por sus estudiantes.

Los combates individuales comenzaron y los primeros fueron Lee y Kiba; el cual perdió por la velocidad y fuerza bruta de su oponente. El segundo par fue Ino y Neji, ganó el Hyuga gracias a su Byakugan. El tercer par fue Chouji y Shino; terminó ganado Chouji por su jutsu de expansión, Tenten se enfrentó a Tayuya que terminó en empate y Naruko se enfrentó a Hinata. Ambas chicas tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte ya que cada vez que Hinata atacaba, Naruko contraatacaba y pasaba lo mismo con la rubia y terminó en un doble no cao.

-Si he de decir me parece que ellas son las únicas que mejoraron en esté poco tiempo. Comentó Kurenai.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Afirmó Asuma.

Al terminar los combates, no muchos tenían un buen avance para hacer otros grupos. Naruto sabía que el acostumbrarse mucho a un grupo o no saber llevarse bien con otras personas en medio de una pelea Real podía significar la muerte del equipo. Los jounins tenían pensamientos similares en casi todos los genins; Naruko y Hinata fueron las únicas que se preocuparon por sus equipos a pesar de no ser muy cercanos y que mejoraron en su repertorio de técnicas. Como decisión final se declaró que todos debían aumentar en las áreas en las que no se destacaban.

-Ino, tú debes mejorar en tu control de chackra y sobre todo dejar tus tontas dietas. Gran parte de tu problema es que no tienes mucha energía y terminas siendo más una carga que ayuda. Dijo Naruto con severidad.

-Pero sí dejó mi dieta… intentó reclamar la Yamanaca.

-Ino, mira a Naruko. Ella no hace dietas y se mantiene en buena forma. Además te recuerdo que ella fue la única kunoichi que llegó a la final en los exámenes chunin. Le dijo Asuma para que entienda.

-Siguiendo Shino debe aprender a ser un luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo y no depender únicamente de sus insectos. Y Kiba deberá aprender a distinguir su propio olor a distancia. Dijo el rubio y Kurenai asintió en aprobación.

-Bien eso es todo pueden irse. Declaró Kakashi.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con los demás; no van a decirles algo también?! Reclamo Kiba molesto.

-Los otros son conscientes de sus fallos y se esfuerzan por superarse. Explicó Gai viendo que algunos en las peleas intentaron coordinarse con sus compañeros.

De ésa manera cada uno se fue a sus hogares, pero Naruto decidió ir a comprar algunas cosas. En medio camino se encontró con Ino y Tenten.

-Hey Naruto. Llamó la rubia.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Preguntó Tenten.

-Sólo necesito algunas cosas y quería comprarle algunos chocolates a mi hermana. Respondió.

-Dime ella siempre fue así de… Decía Ino sin querer sonar mal.

-Poco femenina. Terminó el rubio.

-Sí, ni siquiera yo que soy dedicada a mi carrera de kunoichi soy tan machista; sin ofender. Aclaró para no hacerlo enojar.

-No deberían sorprenderse mucho, no tenía amigas con quien jugar o hacer los deberes en la academia. En un principio creyó tener a Ino como amiga pero… Dudó de hablar el Uzumaki.

-¿Pero? Cuestionó la castaña.

-Ino se dedicó únicamente a llamar la atención de Sasuke olvidándose de mi hermana y su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno. Dijo haciendo que la Yamanaca se sintiera incómoda. -También todo cambio desde esa vez.

-¿Esa vez? Preguntaron las chicas.

Pero antes que les pueda dar una respuesta las empujó al suelo para evitar varios kunais. Ino y Tenten no sabían que pasaba y se suponía que la aldea era muy segura. Naruto se puso en defensa ya que conocía bien ésos kunais; esperaba no verlos otra vez. En eso aparece un sujeto con una máscara vestido con una túnica negra.

-Ino y Tenten, vallan y busquen ayuda. Yo lo detendré el mayor tiempo posible. Dijo a las dos chicas.

-Pero nosotras… Intentó reclamar Tenten.

-Conozco esas armas; son de otra aldea. Y soy de mayor rango así que vallan ahora. Ordenó con una mirada que no dejaba réplicas.

Las chicas a pesar que no les gustaba la idea debían obedecer ya que Naruto es un chunin y ellas son un par de genins. Cada una fue por caminos distintos; Ino fue a su casa para avisar a su padre y Tenten fue directamente con la Hokage. Tsunade al escuchar la noticia ordenó que algunos ambus la siguieran al igual que Inoichi llamo a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo; pero al llegar vieron que el sujeto encapuchado le inyecto una clase de somnífero al rubio.

-¡¿QUÍEN ERES Y QUÉ QUIERES?! Grito enojada Tsunade.

-Solo vine por el arma que nos pertenece. Respondió el encapuchado dejando caer una bomba de humo para escapar.

En medio de la huida que hacia el sujeto se encontró con Naruko la cual no se veía nada contenta que intentaran secuestrar a su hermano por segunda vez. Desafortunadamente no fue capaz de detenerlo ya que se encontraba bastante cansada de su pelea con Hinata; lo que sí pudo hacer antes de caer inconsciente fue el hacerle una herida en una parte del cuerpo que no dolía pero si sangraría bastante.

El encapuchado al estar a una buena distancia se sacó la capucha mostrando a un hombre robusto de mirada fría (el que aparece en la historia de Karin). Este hombre no tenía ningún miramiento por la vida del joven Uzumaki solo quería que la aldea de Kusagakura al no tener su medicina humana necesitarían armas potentes y viendo que uno de los mocosos que habían secuestrado hace bastante tiempo era un chunin demostraba que tenía más habilidad; ansiaba el día en el que Kusa se levante como una gran potencia, todo gracias al arma y las reliquias del clan Uzumaki.

Fin capítulo 11


	12. Chapter 12

Los Gemelos Uzumaki

Capítulo 12: Viejas heridas parte 2

Tsunade se encontraba en un gran dilema; quería enviar a sus mejores ninjas a rescatar a Naruto pero no sabía dónde buscar en primer lugar. También estaba indecisa con Naruko ya que se enfrentó al enemigo sola, aunque debía admitir que fue muy valiente al arriesgarse.

-Tsunade-sama, ya se despertó Naruko. Aviso Shizune.

Bien, iré a verla ahora mismo. Dicho eso se fue al hospital.

Cuándo llegó vio que la Uzumaki usaba su chackra para sanar más rápido. No la culpaba era consciente que los gemelos habían sido secuestrados hace mucho tiempo.

-Naruko, ¿qué puedes decirme sobre el sujeto que se llevó a Naruto? Le preguntó esperando algo que sirviera para buscarlo.

-No sé mucho, sólo puedo decirle que es de Kusagakure y podremos rastrearlo por la sangre que debe estar dejando en el camino.

-De acuerdo; en ese caso formare un grupo para ir en su rescate… Antes que terminará fue interrumpida por la Uzumaki.

-Tsunade-sama deje que vaya con el grupo que formé; se lo pido soy la única que podrá ubicar a Naruto en caso de no tener a un Inuzuka en el equipo. Dijo sabiendo que su nueva maestra no tendría argumentos en contra.

-Bien, pero no deberás involucrarte en la pelea. Le dijo con seriedad.

-Con todo respecto Tsunade-sama si mi hermano está en peligro haré todo lo posible para traerlo devuelta sin importar nada. Le dijo seriamente dejando sorprendida a la sanin.

Después de reunir a Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Naruko Uzumaki; para iniciar la búsqueda con la ayuda de los hermanos de Suna. Kiba y Akamaru siguieron el rastro de sangre a un pueblo cercano a la aldea de Takigakure no Sato. Al parecer el sujeto encapuchado se había dado cuenta de la herida que Naruko le hizo en su pelea.

-Tendremos que ir al pueblo y preguntar sí han visto algo. Aviso Shikamaru a sus compañeros viendo que la rubia Uzumaki no le prestó atención y tenía un rostro que mostraba temor, quiso hablarle pero salió corriendo en la dirección que observaba junto con Gaara el cual sintió una inmensa cantidad de chackra.

-Naruko, Gaara… esperen. Les pidio Temari viendo que corrían con mucha rapidez.

…

En la aldea de Kusagakure Naruto fue amarrado de manos, pies y con la boca tapada para que no escapará. Observo que no se encontraba en buen estado; se atrevería a decir que se encontraban en peor de cómo quedó Konoha después de la invasión. Sabía que al verse en esas condiciones harían lo que sea para mantenerse en el poder y no olvidaría que fue por culpa de estás personas que su hermana ya no mostraba sus lágrimas, ni siquiera a él y fueron los culpables de no ver a su amigo Shisui Uchiha.

- _"No quiero perder a mi hermana… no quiero que ella sufra por mí. No podría soportarlo."_ Pensó angustiado temiendo el no volver a ver a su querida hermana.

Cuando llego a la sala del líder se sorprendió de ver el lugar vacío; es cuando se dio cuenta el sujeto que lo capturó es el nuevo líder de la aldea. Ahora todo estaba claro; ese sujeto sólo le interesa el poder y el reconocimiento como pueblo shinobi a pesar que signifique la muerte de sus compatriotas.

-Espero que aprendas a comportarte; porque de ahora en adelante serás mi nueva herramienta. Y que no se te ocurra nada como a esa mocosa Karin, ella era el futuro para sanar rápidamente. Decía sin darse cuenta que Naruto se enojaba, no le agradaba las personas que veían a todos como si fueran cosas que se pueden usar así como así y que sí se rompían los tiraban sin posibilidad de sanarlos.

Con lo poco de fuerza que tenía le hizo un barrido de pies logrando que se cayera de sentón, sabía que lo castigarían pero no le importaba. Lo llevaron a la antigua sala de los tesoros donde están los conocimientos del clan Uzumaki. En el camino vio que las personar eran tratados como esclavos, y muy pocos shinobis tenían algo de amabilidad como para darles un trozo de pan a los más jóvenes del lugar. Sentía mucha ira por todo lo que sucedía podía sentir como las personas pedían ayuda a todos los que pasaba y que solo los que tenían una banda de la aldea podían ayudar a su propia familia con miserias.

-Veo que has crecido un poco Naruto. Se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

- _"Esa voz… y que esperaba no tener que ver a ese bastardo otra vez"_ Pensó furioso al ver al sujeto que les dijo ser su "Tío".

-Veo que me recuerdas; pero no de la forma en que me gustaría. Le dijo quitándole la mordaza de la boca para que pudiera hablar.

-¡BASTARDO! ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE NO SE PREOCUPAN POR AYUDAR A SU GENTE?! Grito molesto.

-Claro que nos preocupamos por nuestra gente por eso está aquí. Explico tranquilo cosa que solo lo hizo enojar más.

Naruto ya harto por la poca consideración de estas personas a los demás comenzó a liberar chackra inconscientemente y a concentrarla en sus cuerdas vocales.

 _(Poner la canción Centuries de Fall Out Boy)_

 _Por ser recordados_

 _En leyendas hemos llegado_

 _Nos recordaran_

 _Nos recordaran por los siglos_

 _Por su error_

 _A la historia pasaran_

 _Sin dejar de recordar por los siglos._

En medio de lo que parecía una simple canción se veía como fluía el chackra por todo su cuerpo y tomaba la forma de un ser gigante.

 _EEEEEE AAAAAAA EEEEEEEE AA_

 _Sus tontos sueños no se cumplirán_

 _Su ignorancia los hará pagar_

 _Lastimar y secuestrar solo_

 _Mal les traerá_

 _Y ahora lo pagaran_

 _Por cada persona_

 _Sufrirán._

 _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

Con ese último grito se mostró a un hombre muy imponente con dos cuernos en la cabeza y un bastón con un círculo en la punta y que tenía seis anillos dentro del mismo.

 _Solo las leyendas pasan_

 _Del oro al polvo_

 _Pero ustedes me recordarán_

 _Por varios siglos_

 _No me olvidaran;_

 _Por su error_

 _A la historia pasaran_

 _Pero a ustedes nadie los extrañara._

Al dar un paso el ente se encogía pero aparecían varias persona entre la cuales había se podía distinguir a Hasirama Senju; cada hombre y mujer que aparecía se llevaba lejos a los que no tenían ninguna clase de conocimiento shinobi a los que eran sensatos les ayudaban con los civiles y los pocos que se quedaron se intentaron enfrentarlos pero terminaban siendo quemados. Lo único que se podía escuchar esa canción que estaba mesclada con el enojo y la tristeza.

 _Todos pagaran_

 _Por los males que hay_

 _Este lugar limpio estará_

 _Sin más maldad_

 _Será un mejor lugar_

 _Donde muchos podrán vivir_

 _No hay que sufrir._

 _Solo las leyendas pasan_

 _De oro a polvo,_

 _Pero ustedes me recordarán_

 _Por sálvalos._

 _No más maldad_

 _Sanemos el corazón_

 _De cada herida sin razón._

En una colina apareció Naruko con Gaara los cuales vieron con temor y asombro, que toda la aldea era consumida por fuego azul. En medio de lo que veían escucharon la canción cosa que hizo reaccionar a la rubia y salió corriendo a todo lo que podía al lugar donde venía la voz que ella distinguió como la de su hermano. Gaara por su parte al verla intento de tenerla por vio como las llamas se habían para que la chica siga con su camino, cosa que lo extraño pero decidió seguirla y temió que se cerrara; pero en vez de cerrarse se apagaron mostrando un manotón de hierba y árboles decidió ignorar el asunto y continuar con su camino.

 _Ustedes me recordarán_

 _Me recordarán durante siglos._

 _Las leyendas podemos ser de Oro o Polvo_

 _Pero siempre nos recordaran_

 _Durante varios siglos_

 _Nos recordaraaaaaaannnnnnn._

(Termina canción)

Naruko corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta que vio el depósito de las reliquias que Kusa tenía del clan Uzumaki. Entro para ver que su hermano se encontraba amarado, se tranquilizó al ver que no tenía ninguna herida lo que pudo distinguir fue que un montos de cenizas en el suelo el pensar que lo iba a perder como perdieron a sus amigos Uchihas hizo que llorara sin impórtales que la vieran de nuevo.

El grupo liderado por Kiba llego al lugar y vieron que un grupo de personas estaban aterrados y otras admiradas por como lo que era su aldea pazo a ser un prado de hierba y de árboles; en medio de la multitud distinguieron a un Shinobi de Kusa.

-Disculpe; ¿qué paso? Pregunto Temari viendo el lugar.

-Se escuchó una canción apareció un gigante con dos cuernos y luego de encogerse aparecieron varias persona que parecían fantasmas, de diferentes aldeas pero en vez de matar a todos ayudaron a sacar a los civiles y luego toda la aldea fue consumida en fuego azul… bueno excepto un lugar. Respondió y apunto a un lugar en el que vieron a Gaara traer a los gemelos.

-¡Gaara! Exclamo Kankuro al verlo, lo que le sorprendió fue el ver a Naruko llorando y abrazando de forma protectora a su hermano. -¿Qué sucedió, en dónde estaban y como sabían que debían venir de forma directa a este lugar?

-Solo seguí a Naruko; ella debió sentir que su hermano corría un gran peligro y no sabría decir si ella pudo sentir esa gran cantidad de chackra del lugar… tal vez sea eso lo que incendio el lugar. Lo mejor será llevarlos a Konoha para que se aseguren del estado de Naruto y en cuanto a lo de esto… Decía Gaara viendo lo que alguna vez fue Kusagakure.

-Descuiden ya veremos cómo continuar; ahora que no hay nadie que nos vea como si fuéramos armas podremos tener una mejor aldea. Dijo un Shinobi entrado en años.

Durante el camino de regreso Ino vio como el peli rojo de Suna llevaba a los gemelos Uzumaki con su arena y la rubia Uzumaki no dejaba de derramar lágrimas en silencio. Se sentía mal por como la ignoro en el pasado; ella por querer la atención de Sasuke Uchiha dejo su amistad con Sakura y se olvidó de Naruko la cual necesitaba una amiga y era la segunda chica en toda la clase que no se interesaba por el Uchiha; sin mencionar que Naruko al no tener una madre no sabía comportarse como una chica y nadie le ayudaba en los deberes que eran exclusivos para las niñas.

- _"Tal vez sea por eso que me trato mal en los exámenes y me lo tengo merecido… ella necesitaba una amiga y compañera,y yo como una gran tonta la ignore."_ Pensaba Ino con culpa, luego se le paso por la cabeza que si la ayudaba a ser algo más femenina podría perdonarla y ser amigas también pensó que debía reanudar su amistad con Sakura ahora que sabía la verdad sobre Sasuke; no se fijaría nunca más en chicos que no se preocuparan por sus compañeros y estén dispuestos a matarlos.

Al llegar a la aldea dejaron a Naruto y Gaara en una habitación, mientras que el resto le daban el informe de la misión a la Hokage. Lo que muchos se preguntaban era el cómo se prendió fuego azul así de la nada y lo que más se preguntaban los presentes era " **¿qué canción?** " nadie había oído algo. Al terminar todos se fueron a sus casas pero Naruko fue detenida por Temari y Kankuro.

-¿No te molesta que te preguntemos algo? Le interrogo la rubia de Suna.

-Que sea de camino al hospital, quiero ver que Naruto y Gaara estén bien. Dijo la Uzumaki yendo al hospital y siendo seguida por los hermanos de Suna.

-¿Por qué te preocupas mucho por Gaara? Si ni siquiera es un familiar tuyo. Le cuestiono Kankuro.

-Sé que no es nada de mi sangre pero él entiende el dolor que mi hermano y yo pasamos, también sé que él es alguien igual a Naruto… también tiene a un demonio en su interior. Decía en un tono serio dando a entender que sabía lo que Gaara tiene en su interior.

-¿Co-como lo su-supiste? Tartamudeo con algo de miedo Kankuro no era bueno que shinobis de otras aldeas supieran de sus Jinchurikis.

-Soy hermana de un Jinchuriki… pude sentir el chackra de su bijuu. Por eso no permito que cualquiera se acerque a Naruto; sé muy en el fondo de mi corazón que sus emociones son la clave para desatar el poder que lleva dentro y es lo mismo con Gaara. Les revelo dejando sorprendidos a los hermanos de Suna. –Soy la única que se preocupa por su bien estar emocional y físico, la única que sabe con claridad que solo con el cariño que le doy no libera el mal que contiene; por eso me preocupo más por ellos que por mí misma, soy su única hermana y no permitiré que nada malo le pase a mi hermano, algo que ustedes olvidaron. Ustedes son los " **hermanos mayores** " de Gaara se supone que debieron cuidar y amarlo sin importar que un demonio habita dentro de su cuerpo, no me sorprendería si en su niñez se hubiera puesto a saltar de la alegría al tener a sus hermanos juntos… de hecho apuesto todo a que solo su madre lo habría amado a pesar de las circunstancias; después de todo ella sacrifico su vida por traer a su ultimo hijo al mundo.

En el transcurso del camino tanto Temari como Kankuro sentían dagas en sus corazones por las palabras de Naruko. Todas eran la pura verdad y sabían que en cierta forma los regañaba por la falta de comprensión que tuvieron contra su hermano menor; no fue el culpable de que su madre muriera, no tenía la culpa de llevar al Shukaku en su interior y se dieron cuenta que desde el intento de asesinato que hizo su fallecido tío Yasamaru, Gaara se volvió más frio y sanguinario. Vieron que se encontraban frente a la habitación donde Naruto y Gaara charlaba tranquilamente, se sorprendieron al ver al peli rojo que sonreía sinceramente y mostraba parte de sus dientes.

-Hola Nruto, Gaara. Saludo la Uzumaki a los dos chicos que quería mucho.

-Hola Naruko. Respondieron al unísono.

-Veo que ya están mejor. Dijo pero los hermanos de Suna la interrumpieron.

-Los sentimos mucho Gaara; fuimos unos pésimos hermanos y de seguro nuestra madre estaría decepcionada por cómo te tratamos… pero te prometemos que todo va a cambiar. ¡POR FAVOR PERDONANOS! Dijeron derramando lágrimas y las cabezas gachas dejando sorprendidos a los dos Jinchurikis y la Uzumaki.

-Descuiden los perdone desde que Naruko me ayudo con mi sello y me conto el porqué de su miedo por su carta. Respondió levantándolos.

-¿Carta; qué carta? Pregunto Temari confundida.

-Cuando me recuperé de las lecciones de la invasión le escribí una carta a Gaara diciéndole que no tendría problemas con el sello de su bijuu, no se sintiera mal por lastimarme y que por el mal funcionamiento que tenía el sello que retenía al Shukaku la arena atacaba ante al más mínimo rastro de chackra hostil. Explico sabiendo que no sabrían la última parte.

-Pero nosotros no sabíamos controlar nuestro chackra antes. Declaro Kankuro confundido.

-Todos tenemos chackra y lo liberamos de diferentes maneras. Yo creo que no atacaba a su tío por que tenía el mismo chackra que su madre, también el que las personas hicieran sentir mal a Gaara no ayudaba mucho. Les dijo dejando a cuadro a Temari y Kankuro que no pensaron en todas las posibilidades.

Después de la charla y que Naruto le dejaran salir del hospital los Shinobis de Suna se fueron a un hotel para descansar y partir al día siguiente; mientras que los gemelos recibieron la noticia que Tayuya vivirá con ellos al ser sus únicos parientes cosa que alegro mucho a Naruto ya que tendría que irse de la aldea por tres años. A Tayuya le alegraba el saber que tendría una familia al no tener sus recuerdos se sentía abandonada y que no tendría futuro alguno, lo que la entristeció fue el saber que Naruto se iría por un largo tiempo.

Una semana después llegaron unos ninjas de Kusa pidiendo que los ayudaran a reconstruir su pueblo y que les darían todas las reliquias del clan Uzumaki como pago de sus servicios. El consejo se encontraba bastante contento ya que con todo ese conocimiento podrían tener más poder militar y hacer que los primeros en su mandato fueran los de Kusa, esos eran los pensamientos de los tres ancianos del consejo hasta que Tsunade declaro que debían permanecer con los últimos herederos del clan alegando que son de su propiedad por derecho de nacimiento y que también lo hacía por su abuela que era una Uzumaki y la primera Jinchuriki del Kyuubi. De esa forma los tres únicos herederos del clan Uzumaki recuperaron todos los conocimientos y armas antiguas del antiguo país del Remolino, mientras que los shinobis de Kusa se sentían mejor al ver que estaban formando lazos de amistad con la aldea de Konoha y que sanaba viejas herida que fueron dejadas por las guerras y los males de sus antiguos gobernantes.

Fin capítulo 12.


	13. Chapter 13

Los Gemelos Uzumaki

Capítulo 13: Algunos hechos menores

En los últimos días Tayuya se entrenaba con los gemelos Uzumaki en el Chisana Ten y el practicar su control de chackra junto con su caligrafía y conocer los ninjutsus médicos de Naruko. Ya se había confirmado que Naruto se iría de la aldea por 3 años como mínimo, su hermana sabía el porqué del viaje pero eso no ayudaba a que se tranquilice para su suerte Tayuya necesitaría de una maestra para ser una kunoichi. A la ex del sonido tampoco le gustaba la idea que su nuevo familiar se fuera por mucho tiempo pero después de la charla que tuvo con Jiraiya y Tsunade no sabía si era buena idea, de lo que si estaba segura es que a la mínima provocación por parte de los aldeanos conocerían su furia.

…

Flashback

Tayuya se encontraba en la oficina de Tsunade frente a la misma y a lado de ella veía a Jiraiya, ambos con caras serías cosa que no ayudaba a que se tranquilice ya que escucho rumores como "Ella secuestró a Uchiha-sama para que el demonio parezca un héroe. Su cabello es muestra de ser un monstro." Entre otras cosas.

-Tayuya Uzumaki, te pedí que vinieras para que sepas unas pocas cosas con respecto a Naruto y Naruko.

-¿Lo dice por esos comentarios de los aldeanos? Le preguntó curiosa.

-Sí y también debes saber qué es lo que tiene Naruto en su interior. Él lleva al Zorro de las nueve colas, el día en que atacó el Zorro Naruto y Naruko nacieron pero era imposible que los dos lleven al demonio se elijo a Naruto para que fuera el contenedor; mientras que a Naruko por culpa de unos traidores no sé cómo lo hicieron; pero lograron sellar gran parte del chackra que liberaba el demonio haciéndola una clase de semi-Jinchuriki. Le dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja.

-Un Jinchuriki… ¿por eso son vistos de esa forma? ¿Por eso los maltratan? ¡¿Ellos evitan que ese Zorro este suelto y así los tratan?! ¡Ellos deberían ser reconocidos como héroes y ser tratados con respeto! Gritó con mucha ira le quedaba claro que ese lugar está lleno de hipócritas al ver a sus familiares como las reencarnaciones de un demonio.

-¿No te molesta el hecho que…? Le preguntó la sanin sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Ellos son mi familia ahora y no me enojaría por lo que tienen sino que me enorgullece ser alguien en que podrán contar cuando tengan problemas. Decía con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

Fin flashback

…

Otra cosa que se notaba es que Ino insistía en que las dos Uzumakis cambiaran su vestuario y fueran más femeninas como lo era ella. Al principio a la peli roja le gustaba que la ayuden con cosas pequeñas como la ropa, pero la Yamanaka se pasaba hablando de cosas que les importaba y sin mencionar que le quería quitar el color naranja de la vestimenta de Naruko. A Ino no le gustaba ese color para cualquier chica y veía que las Uzumakis tenían un busto copa B como ella y Hinata, así que las hacia usar ropa reveladora y provocativa como la que usaba.

-Suficiente. Gritó histérica la Uzumaki por tantos cambios de ropa y que fueran del estilo de Ino o Anko la hacía enojar más al igual que Tayuya pero ella prefería colores claros.

-¿Qué pasa Naruko-chan es que no te gusta? Preguntó con total inocencia.

-Ino yo no soy TÚ y no me gusta que siempre hables de cosas inútiles como el de conquistar a un chico o hacer dietas para mantener la figura. Le decía con mucha molestia.

-Pero yo… Intentó excusarse.

-Pero nada, te lo dije antes y te lo repito si vas a ser un estorbo que no piensa en su carrera ninja será mejor que lo abandones para no ser una carga a Shikamaru y Chouji. Dijo lanzándole toda la ropa que se iba a probar junto con Tayuya que solo se llevó un kimono crema con un obi rojo.

Al salir fueron llamadas por la Hokage para ir al país del arroz con Jiraiya y Naruto, ya que el sapo sanin descubrió que allí se encuentra la aldea del Sonido. Al principio les costó encontrar la aldea shinobi dado a que todo el lugar era un asco las casas estaban medio destruidas no había negocios abiertos y los que si estaba eran bares de mala muerte en el que casi mataron a los de konoha por los coqueteos de Jiraiya. Después de encontrar un pueblo semi decente donde el sanin encontró a un grupo de persona que deseaban hablar en privado con él; mientras que el resto fue emboscado por una chica encapuchada que resulto estar emparentada con las personas que hablaban con Jiraiya.

Resulto que era un clan shinobi que tenía la extraña habilidad de conectar sus corazones con los de sus oponentes para matarlos llamados el Clan Fuma. Fueron los que Orochimaru recluto para formar la villa de Sonido dado a que otra de sus técnicas se basaba en la detención de sonidos a muy largas distancias y no importaba que tan pequeños o lejano este el objetivo. Tayuya durante ese tiempo sentía un gran dolor en su espalda, por culpa del sello de Orochimaru. Lucharon contra todos los esbirros que se encontraban en el lugar pero resulto que se había marchado hace dos días con Sasuke el que sería usado dentro de tres años como nuevo recipiente.

Al llegar y dar el reporte a los altos mandos de la condición en la que se encontraba el sanin serpiente muchos se tranquilizaron por ver que el Sharingan no estaría en su poder por un tiempo, dando la posibilidad de poder traer de vuelta a Sasuke Uchiha devuelta. Pero no tuvieron tanta suerte en otro de los refugios que se encontró a la semana siguiente; resulto ser un laboratorio donde trataba a los sujetos de prueba en hacerlos aptos para los combates acuáticos y la única que logro sobrevivir al proceso fue una chica llamada Isaribi. Fue rescatada por Anko, Ino, Shino y Naruko diciéndole que estando con personas que solo buscan el poder podría morir o ser solo una marioneta sin alma.

Poco tiempo después Neji, Tenten, Lee y Naruto se enfrentaron a Raiga el espadachín de las espadas gemelas Kibas que pertenecía al grupo de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, que enteraba a las personas vivas diciendo que era una forma excelente de hacer un funeral. Además que estaba acompañado por un niño que tenía una extraña línea de sangre que podía hacer que el Byakugan se equivoque y ver si las personas tenía leves rastros de vida, llamado Ranmaru. Pero fue el mismo Raiga que termino con su vida al ver que su protegido se encontraba mejor con los shinobis de Konoha, por lo que el niño se quedó en el restaurante de curry.

Otra de tantas cosas que paso fue la fuga de varios prisioneros entre los cuales se encontraban tres personas muy especiales; los Hermanos Fujin, Raigin y el traidor de Mitsuki. Resulto que de alguna extraña manera Mitsuki recibía ayuda para hacer una fuga masiva usando a los dos Hermanos para atacar los laboratorios del clan Nara para hacer una fórmula que según decía la nota que encontró un día en su celda. Por desgracia para el traidor la fórmula le dio por un tiempo la apariencia de un tigre pero al terminar el efecto su cuerpo tomo la apariencia de un anciano decrepito y esquelético; durante todo ese tiempo solo los gemelos Uzumaki e Iruka fueron los que presenciaron cada forma en que tomaba el combate por esa droga. La misma Tsunade decidió interrogar a Mitsuki esperando saber quién fue el que lo ayudo desafortunadamente no obtuvieron respuesta alguna, de lo único que estaban seguros es que Orochimaru lo había manipulado para que cause problemas en la aldea y así él se pueda mover libremente.

Hubo otros hechos un tanto incomodos, raros y algo graciosos; entre los Incomodos desde el punto de vista de Naruto fue el ir con el equipo 8 a buscar un extraño insecto llamado Bicochu. Según Shino ese insecto podría rastrear el olor de Sasuke por medio de su antigua banda, sin mencionar que tenían el tiempo contado ya que por lo poco que el Aburame investigo sobre ese insecto solo ponía un huevo en la estación de primavera justo después de las temporadas de lluvia. Estuvieron buscando por todo el valle sin resultado alguno y solo les quedaba dos días; durante la noche Naruto salió a hacer sus necesidades y sintió una extraña sensación como si hubiera otra persona cerca. Se acercó a una cascada y se quedó maravillado por lo que veía; era la silueta de una bella mujer de perfectas curvas y con el agua que se movía a su alrededor haciendo relucir la belleza de la mujer. Naruto estaba tan embobado con lo que creía era una ilusión que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la Luna brillo con más fuerza mostrando que la bailarina de las aguas se trataba de Hinata, que estaba completamente desnuda; no tenía palabras por todo lo que tenía enfrente sabía que era linda y por distraído piso una rama revelando su posición a lo que uso el shunsin para salir rápido y no ser atrapado, al estar a una buena distancia el pobre Uzumaki no pudo dormir nada.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata estornudaba cada rato por su baño nocturno y Naruto estaba con unas ligera ojeras y la cara sonrojada cosa que extraño mucho a Shino, Kiba y Akamaru; los dos últimos olían que se encontraba algo excitado.

-Hey Naruto… ¿te paso algo anoche? Le pregunto curioso.

-Ya me afecto el estar con ero-senin. Respondió con lágrimas anime haciendo que Shino entienda a que se refería y sacando una gota anime a los otros dos y al perro.

-No enti…

-Jiraiya-sama tiene la reputación de ser un acosador de mujeres que las espía. ¿Él quiere que sigas sus paso no es así, Naruto? Dijo serio Shino.

-Sí.

Tras esa pequeña charla continuaron con la búsqueda, lo que no sabían era que había tres personas que buscaban también al Bicochu. Se trataba de unos ninjas de Iwa que tenían la habilidad de albergar avispas en sus cuerpos casi como hacen los Aburames. Al encontrar al insecto los de Iwa secuestraron a Hinata para usarla como moneda de cambio y así tener lo que querían; para la mala suerte de los secuestradores Hinata logró escapar y los derroto usando una técnica que ella creo usando de base las 64 palmas de chackra. Por desgracia cuando iban a dejar que el insecto olfateara la banda de Sasuke, Kiba bostezo liberando un aliento muy fuerte y dejando sin la posibilidad de encontrar al Uchiha.

Tras dar el reporte a la Hokage muchos en el consejo civil quería matar al Inozuka por hacer perder la oportunidad de encontrar a Sasuke. Por su parte Naruto, Hinata y Shino no tenían tantos problemas a Shino lo felicitaron en su clan por ser capaz de encontrar a un raro espécimen, a Hinata le dijeron que esa forma de modificar una técnica de ataque a una de defensa era impresionante y sin olvidar que su padre dijo que se enorgulleció por tal logro cosa que la hizo muy feliz y en cuanto al Uzumaki se maldijo por ser tan boca suelta ya que Tayuya y Naruko se reían a sus costillas por saber que solo ver a Hinata bailando en la orilla de una cascada se éxito mucho y no pudo dormir; lo bueno es que no les dijo que la había visto desnuda por que de seguro lo tachaban de pervertido y matarían a Jiraiya por hacerlo de esa manera.

Pero lo más raro les paso a Tayuya, Naruko, Naruto y Gaara en una misión conjunta; el trabajo consistía en que debían capturar a un grupo de bandidos que tomo posesión de una fortaleza en las cercanías del país de Viento. El grupo de Suna formado por Temari, Kankuro y Gaara junto al grupo de Konoha formado por Kakashi, Naruto, Naruko y Tayuya se infiltraron en lo que parecía un pueblo abandonado; los tres Uzumakis se fueron por un lado junto con Gaara mientras que el resto se fue por otra parte.

\- Hay algo raro en este lugar. Comento Naruto ya que era capaz de sentir la presencia de las personas sean o no Ninjas.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto? Pregunto Tayuya.

-No siento a nadie por ningún lado, debería haber al menos un guardia o campesino. Dijo dejando con intriga al resto.

-Ahora que lo dices… es extraño es como si todos se hubieran marchado y no pasara nada. Dijo Gaara.

-Tal vez usaron una clase de genjutsu para capturar a toda la gente. Comento Naruko.

-Miren eso. Tayuya apunto a un escenario que tenía una guitarra, un bajo, y una batería.

-Parece que aquí se celebraría un festival o algo por el estilo. Dijo Naruto viendo que había muchas decoraciones, cuando ve que su hermana se aproxima al escenario.

-Parece que aquí celebran las noches de Luna Azul. Decía la rubia viendo un cartel que se leía Festival Luna Azul.

-¿Qué serán lo que tocan con todos estos instrumentos? Se preguntó la peli roja tomando la guitarra, mientras que el peli rojo tomo el bajo y el rubio se sentó en la batería.

Mientras eso pasaba el grupo de Kakashi no tuvo mucha suerte y se encontraron con un grupo de 12 hombres entre los cuales se encontraban algunos marionetistas. Pensaron que sería mejor reunirse con los otros para elaborar un plan de ataque y averiguar que sucedió con las personas de la aldea; pero por asares del destino fueron descubierto por una clase de cuervo entrenado por uno de esos sujetos.

-Valla, valla, miren no más lo que trajo el viento.

-Kakashi Hatake, un niño con traje de gato y pintura de payaso y por ultimo una linda chica. Dijo mirando con deseo a Temari y haciendo enojar a Kankuro por su comentario.

-Maten a esos dos y llévenle la chica a nuestro jefe; le encanta cuando son muy jóvenes. Dijo uno de ellos esperando que su señor le dé una buena recompensa. (Poner la canción rose del anime Nana)

Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer cualquier cosa se comenzó a escuchar la voz de una mujer junto con una melodía muy llamativa; pero lo que llamo la atención de todos fue el ver como caían varios pétalos de rosas negras.

- _"¿Qué es esto… un genjutsu?_ Se preguntaba mentalmente Kakashi y lo mismo pasaba con los hermanos de Suna.

-Ja si creen que con esto podrán… harg. Decía uno de los maleantes hasta que toco un pétalo el cual se convirtió en una enredadera de espinas y brotaron más rosas negras.

-Tengan cuidado es una clase de Ninjutsu. Advirtió uno usando su katana para alejar los pétalos hasta que sintieron un gran terremoto.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?! Exclamo Temari. En eso ven como surgen varias enredaderas con espinas de un edificio grande y ven que salen varias personas.

-¡Los aldeanos! ¿Cómo lograron salir? Dijo Kankuro viendo que algunos tenían grilletes y cadenas.

En lo que escapaban todos del edificio se podía ver como algunas personas se encontraba en medio de las rosas inconscientes y lo mismo paso con los demás bandidos. Lo que impresiono a todo el mundo es que comenzó a brotar una enorme rosa de color azul con pequeñas rosas de color rojo y amarillo, era hermoso y parecía irreal hasta que se terminó de escuchar la canción. Fue una niña que se dio cuenta de donde podía venir la canción que se escuchó todo el tiempo por los que todos fueron a donde se suponía celebrarían un festival.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Exclamo Kankuro al ver que Gaara tenía un bajo en sus manos.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué pasa? Saludo Naruko cuando se dio cuenta de la enorme rosa. -¿De dónde salió esa rosa?

-¡¿QUÉ NO VIERON COMO APARECIO ESA COSA Y QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN HACIENDO QUE NO FUERON A INVESTIGAR?! Grito molesta Temari con los Uzumakis y su hermano menor.

-Nos distrajimos al tocar una canción que se nos ocurrió en un simple momento. Dijo Tayuya sacando la lengua y rascándose la mejilla por pena, eso hizo que todos se cayeran de espaldas pero una niña se acercó para hablar con ellos.

-Disculpen… pero ustedes… ¿Pueden tocar otra vez? Era muy linda esa canción. Dijo tímidamente cosa que ninguno de los 4 pudo resistir y asintieron. (Poner la canción Kuroi namida del anime Nana)

Todos se quedaron impresionados y con lágrimas ya que la canción les hacia recordar cosas en su vida de la que se arrepentían o ver a familiares que se marcharon, como lo fue en el caso de los hermanos de Suna. Temari y Kankuro vieron a su madre con ropas blancas y alas muy hermosas abrazando a Gaara con mucho cariño y vieron que su padre se encontraba a su lado llorando con cadenas que le impedían acercarse a su esposa e hijo con una mirada que indicaba lo mucho que se arrepentía por lo que hizo y que deseaba tenerlos por una sola vez en sus brazos. Les partía el corazón y de alguna forma ellos también querian ir y abrazar a su madre y a su hermano menor, para demostrarle que no serían los mismos de antes. (Termina la canción)

Cuando se acabó la música todos aplaudieron emocionados por cada palabra y melodías que producían los peli rojos y los rubios. Por lo que muchos les pidieron que se quedara para el próximo festival; pero todo fue inútil y se fueron a sus hogares dando el reporte ya que los delincuentes se quedaron en coma y no despertarían hasta unas 3 semanas. Todos se sorprendieron por el reporte y se confirmó que los Uzumakis tenían un gran poder con los genjutsus que superaba o igualaba al antiguo clan Kurama.

Con eso fueron a ayudar a una chica llamada Yakumo; la cual tenía un problema en el desarrollo de su cuerpo y que tiene a un demonio como segunda personalidad. Les costó un poco ya que la chica a pesar de no ser una kunoichi tenía una habilidades en las ilusiones bastantes buenas haciendo parecer una novata a Kurenai, Yakumo a diferencia de los Uzuamkis hacían música para hacer sus ilusiones a la chica le bastaba hacer unos dibujos o pinturas con sumo detalle para que tenga más potencia. Las 2 Uzumakis tocaron una melodía que era parecida a una canción de cuna para sacar al demonio del cuerpo de la Kurama para destruirlo y gracias al conocimiento que obtuvieron de unos antiguos pergaminos Naruko supo cómo ayudar a Yakumo con su estado de salud dándole la oportunidad de ser una ninja como ella siempre quiso.

Después de unos días los Shinobis de Konoha ayudaron a Gaara a rescatar a su nueva aprendiz, Matsuri. La chica perdió a su familia y era de la clase que juzgaba bajo su propio juicio y vio que Gaara no era como muchos decían que debía ser difícil para alguien como el adaptarse a la sociedad; pero por un descuido fue secuestrada para ser usada como carnada.

Gaara antes de partir en búsqueda de su aprendiz envió un mensaje pidiendo ayuda ya que los sujetos que secuestraron a Matsuri quería usar los poderes del Shukaku para revivir a un ser que fue sellado hace varios años atrás. Al final lograron derrotar a ese ser y Matsuri prometió que se volvería una gran kunoichi para no ser una carga a su maestro.

Después de dos días Naruto y Jiraiya se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea junto con Naruko, Tayuya, Neji, Hinata y Tsunade para despedir a los dos invocadores de sapos.

-Buena suerte en tu entrenamiento, Naruto. Dijo la peli roja.

-Cu-cuídate, Na-Naruto-kun. Dijo Hinata algo sonrojada.

-Gracias Hinata-chan; sé que serás muy fuerte cuando vuelva. Respondió el rubio con una brillante sonrisa.

-Jiraiya cuida bien a Naruto. Le pidió Tsunade.

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos. Dijo el peli blanco.

-Bueno, nos vemos chicos espero que sean más fuerte. Se despidió Naruto de todos dejando a los dos Uzumakis con lágrimas en sus rostros por tener que alejarse de un familiar.

De esta manera inicia el camino de Naruto Uzumaki para fortalecer su poder y espera que sus seres queridos no se preocupen mucho por él y espera que con ese tiempo sea capaz de rescatar a su viejo compañero de equipo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Fin capítulo 13.

 **Con esto término la primera parte de la vida de Los Gemelos Uzumaki. Espero que les allá gustado; dejen sus comentarios e ideas para los capítulos del shippuden ya que me gusta que la gente opine sobre las ideas y así mejore en la historia.**

 **Una cosa les recomiendo que lean los fanfics de Javipozos que es un escritor de los más loco, chistoso y pervertido (Un fic en el que todos son igual de perversos que Jiraiya). Es alguien de principios y de locuras les digo que una vez que lo leen no se separan de sus historias.**


	14. Chapter 14

Los Gemelos Uzumaki

Capítulo 14: Regresó a casa

Durante los dos años en los que no estuvo Naruto, Naruko y Tayuya mejoraron en sus habilidades como shinobis médicos. En lo que ambas subieron de rango, Tayuya se hizo chunin y enseña en la Academia siendo una de las maestras más queridas y solicitadas para la ayuda de los estudiante dado a que ella enseña de una forma divertida y al mismo tiempo no deja que pase lo mismo que pasen las fanáticas y que a los genios se los traté como a cualquier estudiante; pero el mayor cambio que dio fue es que des que ingresan los estudiantes son puestos con los de su nivel. Por ejemplo los genios con los genios y los de últimos con los últimos para que nadie se atrase por alguien, también tomo en cuenta que el novato y la Kunoichi del año debían ser los que tuvieran las clasificaciones más altas en lo teórico, físico y práctico.

Naruko para hacer los exámenes chunin de Suna fue puesta en el equipo 10, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que una chica de Takigakure era una Jinchuriki como su hermano y amigo, se llevó el susto de su vida al saber que Gaara era el nuevo Kazekage. En medio de una tormenta de arena sintió que los dos estaban en peligro pero se quedó tranquila al ver que el grupo de Neji los salvó y no los juzgarán por ser los contenedores de los demonios más temibles. La Uzumaki sólo se encargó de los daños que se produjo en el monje al querer sacar a dos bestias con colas; le parecía una pena que por culpa de su ambición la red de chackra del sujeto ya no sirviera y también se enojó al saber que los exámenes fueran cancelados.

-Me imagino que tendré que esperar al próximo examen. Dijo la rubia deprimida acompañado a Gaara a su oficina.

-Pero tú no tienes que firmar una montaña de papeles todo el tiempo. Le dijo con un aura de depresión.

-Si quieres te enseño el kagebunshi para que puedas terminar más rápido. Le decía dándole unas palmaditas con una gota anime.

-Gracias Naruko, me has solucionado la vida. Le mandaré una recomendación a Tsunade-sama que te dé el rango de jounin. La Uzumaki no dijo nada por temor a ofenderlo, pero no sólo ella fue ascendida a jounin.

Cuándo los ninjas de konoha volvieron y todos fueron promovidos al rango chunin excepto Naruko y Neji que ascendieron directamente a jounin. Casi todos estaban envidiosos de la Uzumaki muchos decían que soborno a Tsunade para aumentar de rango, pero se quedaron callados al saber que fue una recomendación del Kazekage que no mezclaba su vida personal con su deber de kage.

Un nuevo día comenzó en Konoha y parecería que sería un día tranquilo, hasta que se ve a un grupo de genins persiguiendo al gato Tora. Tratándose del grupo Konohamaru que acompañó a Naruko tras reportar su misión exitosa.

-¿No has sabido nada sobre Naruto-nichan? Le preguntó curioso el castaño.

-No, pero ya han pasado los dos años. Lo más probable es que llegue en cualquier momento. Le responde sintiendo que su hermano está cerca.

En la puerta principal se ve a Izumo y Kotetsu preparado los registros de entradas y salidas de las personas, en eso ven a dos sujetos caminando tranquilamente perdiéndose en un camino sin mucha gente.

-Buenos días Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san. Saludo Naruko.

-Buenos días. Dijo Kotetsu entregando los informes a la rubia.

-Vallan por ese camino y se encontrarán con alguien. Decía Izumo apuntando a un camino.

-¡¿En serio, ya han vuelto?! Exclama la Uzumaki feliz de poder ver a su hermano después de mucho tiempo.

El grupo de genins y la Uzumaki fueron por el camino que les indicaron viendo a un chico rubio alto de pantalón negro con franjas naranjas en los bolsillo y una chaqueta naranja con toques negros en los brazos. Se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki que cambio un poco y se sentía listo para enfrentarse a Akatsuki y Orochimaru.

-Naruto es bueno verte. Le gritó contenta Naruko.

-También me alegró de verte hermanita. Le dijo abrazándola y viendo que su hermana tenía una copa D de pechos, usa una coleta alta en su cabello que se lo dejó crecer y esta vestida con un kimono de combate de color crema medio naranja. (El mismo que usaba Kushina en su niñez)

Pero el amor fraterno se ve arruinado al escuchar las risas pervertidas de Jiraiya que tomaba nota en una libreta para sus novelas, lo que produce la furia de los gemelos. Naruto ya estaba pensando en usar el genjutsu anti pervertido pero ve que su hermana le da un gran puñetazo al sapo sanin haciendo que salte un poco en la calle pero se lleva consigo algo de tierra.

-¡PASO 2 AÑOS SIN VER A MI HERMANO Y LO MINIMO QUE PODRIA HACER ES DEJARNOS CONVIVIR TRANQUILOS Y NO ESTAR CON SUS PERVERCIONES! Le gritaba entre sacudidas, Jiraiya por su parte sentía que estaba siendo golpeado por Tsunade de cuando eran jóvenes; mientras eran observados por los genins que se abrazaron a Naruto para no sentir la furia de la Uzumaki y el rubio solo sentía que no tendría que preocuparse tanto por que le hicieran algo a su hermana sino que sentía pena por cualquiera que la hiciera enojar.

En varias partes del Mundo Shinobi varias personas estornudaron entre las cuales destacaban Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru y el Raikage. Mientras que otros sintieron un escalofrió recórreles la espalda.

Cuando termino con el encuentro los gemelos Uzumaki junto con Jiraiya fueron a la torre Hokage a rendir el informe del viaje a Tsunade. Se encontraron con Shikamaru y Temari, ambos estaban felices de ver a Naruto y le dijeron que Gaara siguió su ejemplo logrando ser el Godaime Kazekage. De no ser que su hermana le contó lo de los exámenes chunin le hubiera dado un ataque, pero se alegraba por ver que su amigo fue aceptado y es respetado en su aldea. También se encontró con su viejo sensei Kakashi, le dio el nuevo libro de la saga Icha Icha que supuestamente no saldría hasta dentro de un mes. La Hokage les dijo que quería ver los resultados del entrenamiento por ella misma.

-Bien, ahora que todos se saludaron mañana quiero que Naruto, Naruko se enfrenten a Kakashi para ver cómo han estado progresando en estos últimos años. Dijo haciendo que los Uzumakis vieran a su viejo maestro, el cual cerró el libro para poner atención a la mujer.

-¿Tsunade-sama no es un poco apresurado? Apenas llegaron hoy del viaje. Cuestiono Shizune.

-Lo sé por eso se enfrentaran mañana. Respondió. –Además sé que a Tayuya le alegrara verte, Naruto.

-Gracias, Tsunade-obachan. Respondió recibiendo un coscorrón.

Al salir de la torre los gemelos fueron a su hogar, en la ventana de la oficina Tsunade y Jiraiya los veían felices se notaba que ambos se extrañaron. Naruko estaba muy contenta de tener a su hermano ya que siempre tenía pesadillas donde el Sapo Sanin era asesinado por seis personas de Akatsuki de poderes increíbles; que sacaban de una forma aterradora al zorro junto con otras 8 personas entre las cuales estaba Gaara. Ella no podía hacer nada, se sentía que le destruyeron su red de chackra por lo cual se dedicó a mejorar sus conocimientos y decidió ver algunas investigaciones sobre venenos, historias de los shinobis y los clanes de la historia; lo que la llevo a crear un sello que le ayudara a crear un doujutsu.

-Hey Naruko, ¿te pasa algo? Le pregunto a su hermana.

-Bueno, en estos últimos años estuve estudiando varias cosas para no pensar en lo que te encontrabas fuera de la aldea. Le dijo jugando con sus dedos cosa que aprendió de Hinata.

-¿Pasabas algo de tiempo entrenando con Hinata? Más que pregunta era una afirmación.

-Je je je. Sabes que las katas Juken son muy rígidas para alguien que tiene mucha flesividad; por eso entre Neji y yo la ayudamos con su confianza y sus habilidades, también le enseñe algunas katas del Chisana Ten. Le dijo viendo que llegaron a casa.

-Ya veo, me imagino que ya no será tan tímida como antes. Dijo esperando tener una oportunidad de charlar con ella.

-No del todo a veces por los nervios termina siendo la misma pero te aseguro que en la batalla es otra persona. Le dijo recordando que con sus amigos era la dulce y tierna Hyuga y que en los combates era una oponente feroz y dura de vencer.

Cuando entraron vieron que Tayuya tenía un delantal de color crema mostrando un pastel con la palabra Bienvenido. Naruko le explico que en cuanto se enteró de su regreso hizo un clon que fue por la peli roja para preparar toda una cena especial solo para él, ya ambas lo extrañaban mucho. Casi toda la noche se la pasaron contando sobre anécdotas de sus misiones, entrenamientos y de cómo Tayuya a base de puñetazos y amenazas cambio de una forma positiva la academia sacando mejores genins.

A la mañana los Uzumakis fueron al campo de entrenamiento donde se hicieron genins hace tiempo atrás. Pero se olvidaron que Kakashi llegaba tarde; por lo cual tuvieron que esperar alrededor d horas, al llegar se prepararon para al combate que consistía en la antigua prueba de los cascabeles. Los dos demostraron varias habilidades y técnicas pero más que nada sus estrategias para conseguir las campanas. En la noche se dieron cuenta del punto débil de Kakashi que se trató de la novela de Jiraiya, Naruto le intento decir cuál sería el final de la historia y el peli plata por no querer arruinar lo poco que leyó se tapó los ojos ya que desde el inicio uso el Sharingan; la abrirlos vio que los gemelos tenían los cascabeles y le dijeron que no sabía nada de la historia pero se dieron cuenta que no se arriesgaría por un posible final contado.

-Veo que lo has entrenado muy bien, Jiraiya. Le dijo Tsunade.

-Sabes tan bien como yo quienes son los que quieren al demonio dentro de Naruto… sin olvidar que me preocupa Naruko. Le respondió viendo a los gemelos preocupado.

-No te preocupes Naruko es muy fuerte y no se dejara vencer fácilmente; tienen a Tayuya que ha comenzado a ser una mayor influencia a los niños, sin olvidar que es la segunda mejor en genjutsu. Le dijo Tsunade.

-No me impresiona, después de todo hacer ilucines con los sonidos es algo impresionante.

Después de la pela que mostraron los Uzumakis, los gemelos y Tayuya fueron al restaurante Ichiraku's para saludar a los cocineros donde Teuchi y Ayame se alegraban de ver a Naruto muy cambiado. También se encontraron con Iruka que contó de los cambios que hizo Tayuya en la academia y de que gracias a esos cambios salieron varios genins talentosos entre los cuales está el equipo Konohamaru.

En otra parte, se distinguía en las cercanías de la aldea de Suna dos sujetos con capaz negras y nubes rojas. Los Akatsukis comenzaron a moverse y su primer objetivo es el Shukaku de arena.

Fin capítulo 14.


	15. Chapter 15

Los Gemelos Uzumaki

Capítulo 15: El rescate del Kazekage

En las cercanías de la aldea de Suna se veía a dos sujetos con capas negras con nubes rojas, uno de ellos se encontraba encorvado y cubría su cara con un pañuelo; el segundo es un joven rubio de ojos azules con un aparato que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo que es tapado por el pelo del chico.

-Hace mucho que no estaba en la aldea. Habló el jorobado.

-Maestro Sasori yo me encargaré de los vigilantes y del Jinchuriki. Dijo el rubio montándose en una especie de ave hecha de arcilla.

-Procura terminar rápido, no me gusta esperar y mucho menos hacer esperar. Decía Sasori yendo a la aldea.

Mientras eso pasaba Gaara se encontraba en su oficina con unas copias que le ayudaban con el papeleo. Sin olvidarse de su nueva secretaria que era su alumna Matsuri. Siempre le agradó su presencia y no podía evitar compararla con su difunta madre y jamás lo diría en voz alta pero no dejaría que nadie la tocará; tanto por la imagen de su madre como por el bien estar de su alumna. Y sin que se diera cuenta tenía un complejo de Edipo y la pobre víctima era Matsuri.

En eso escuchan varias explosiones en los puntos de vigilancia, el Kazekage no necesitó que le dijeran quienes atacaban a la villa; Akatsuki vino por él. Durante todo ese tiempo se preparó para las mayores amenazas a las Naciones y a los Bijus, le debía mucho a los Uzumakis y de no ser por ellos seguiría viendo a Shukaku como la peor maldición que pudo tener.

Naruto y Naruko le dijeron el verdadero motivo de los Jinchurikis; se trata de proteger a los Bijus de la avaricia humana y que no debían permitir que un antiguo sello se rompiera. Desde entonces comenzó a entablar una clase de trato amistoso con el tanuki, le sorprendió al saber que por el mal funcionamiento del sello eso hacía que se comportará de manera desquiciada y no dijera las cosas claramente. Los dos habían llegado a un trató; Shukaku le daría todo su poder siempre y cuando se esforzará por superar a los kages, cosa que aceptó y en eso su arena se mezcló con otros minerales dándole la arena definitiva. Pero se sorprendió fue el ver que podía mover el metal a su voluntad; por lo que entrenó por mucho hasta ser capaz de mover cualquier mineral con su mente.

-¡Kazekage-sama la aldea! Gritó un shinobi entrando sin tocar.

-Lo sé, es hora que proteja mi hogar. Dijo haciendo un shunsin de arena negra.

En los cielos de Suna se veía a un Deidara sonriendo con demencia y lanzando varios insectos explosivos. Primero fue por los puntos estratégicos que le había dicho Sasori que atacara para distraer a la aldea una vez que capturara al Kage, luego se dirigió a la zona comercial con lo que tendrían problemas con recuperase de forma monetaria. Pero antes que cayeran sus insectos fueron atrapados y destruidos por una nube negra.

-¡¿Cómo es posible, mi arte?! Grito lleno de furia a rubio.

-¿Eso llamas arte? A mí me parecen unas cosas medio deformes. Se escuchó la voz de Gaara que apareció en una plataforma de arena.

-Veo que el plan de mi maestro funciono… Decía Deidara hasta que fue derivado por una canica de arena negra.

-No importa si son renegados de las aldeas; no permitiré que destruyan mi hogar. Declaro con firmeza.

En eso aparecen unas aves pequeñas de arcilla que fueron detenidas por la arena, pero es atacado por un montón de insectos que se mezclaron con la arena. Gaara se da cuenta de las intenciones del enemigo y decide engañarlos para saber en dónde se esconden y con suerte poder acabar con todos ellos o a la gran mayoría. Decidió fingir su derrota; pero antes activó su sello de peligro que le había puesto Naruko en una visita que hizo a Konoha. Sólo esperaba que las cosas no se fueran de control y puedan acabar con la amenaza; lo malo es que dejaría sin protección a la aldea y conociendo a sus hermanos temía que fueran heridos de mortalidad.

En la aldea de Konoha Naruko sintió el sello de Gaara lo que significaba que aparecieron los Akatsukis. Fue a informar a Tsunade sobre el problema y le aviso a su hermano ya que el Kazekage y él son hermanos del poder.

Tsunade no se sorprendió al ver a su alumna Uzumaki entrar desesperada a su oficina dado a que recibió una solicitud de ayuda para Suna y no olvido que Gaara tenía un sello que le avisaría a Naruko de la situación.

-Shizune llama a Kakashi y Naruto. Le ordenó a su asistente. -Naruko me llegó la noticia que el Kazekage fue secuestrado y uno de sus hermanos al tratar de seguir a los culpables terminó envenenado.

-Entiendo Hokage-sama. Respondió ante la orden indirecta de su líder.

Al poco tiempo aparecieron Kakashi y Naruto, se les dijo sobre el secuestro de Gaara y que para recibir algo de información sobre los sujetos que atacaron debían ir a Suna. Serían guiados por Temari ya que antes de partir vio el halcón perteneciente a su aldea.

Una vez terminaron de preparar todo lo necesario fueron a Suna. Durante el camino Naruko explicó que, para la extracción de un Bijuu se requerirá de varias personas capacitadas en el selló con cantidades inmensas de chackra. Lo bueno para ellos es que el proceso de extracción de las bestias se tardara tres días y tres noches. Con eso aceleraron el paso para ayudar a Kankuro y acabar con Akatsuki. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Naruko hizo un clon que fue a investigar la zona dado a que el selló que le puso al peli rojo tenía la función secundaria de ser localizador.

Al llegar a Suna fueron llevados al hospital donde vieron a Kankuro agonizar por el veneno que recibió durante la búsqueda de Gaara. En cuanto supo todo lo que los doctores pudieron averiguar sobre el veneno, decidió confirmar sus sospechas por lo que escucho con detenimiento los latidos y movimientos de los órganos del castaño.

-Este es un veneno basado en metales pesados; por lo que pude escuchar no se ha expandido por todo el cuerpo necesitare que me preparen una mescla para extraer el veneno y de ayuda extra para sostenerlo. Dijo entregando una lista de las disoluciones que necesitaría.

Se tardan un minuto en preparar tres fuentes con las soluciones a lo que Naruko concentra su chackra para mover la solución al cuerpo de Kankuro; pero al ingresar una pequeña parte el chico reacciono como predijo la Uzumaki y tuvieron que sujetarlo. En lo que Naruko trataba a su paciente, Kakashi y Naruto esperaban con una anciana llamada Chiyo que atacó sin motivo aparente al peli plata. Se le contó a la mujer que se confundió ya que el copi ninja tiene un gran parecido con su padre el fallecido colmillo Blanco.

La Uzumaki logró extraer gran parte del veneno en Kankuro, luego los médicos le mostraron el invernadero donde desarrollaron con éxito un antídoto lo malo es que sólo pudieron hacer tres dosis y se enfrentarían al creador del veneno debían tener mucho cuidado de no salir mal parados. En eso Naruko recibe los recuerdos del clon que mandó a investigar, confirmando el lugar donde se encontraba Gaara y por lo que pudo sentir debió hacer una cúpula de arena para ganar algo de tiempo.

-Kakashi-sensei se en donde tienen a Kazekage-sama. Dijo dejando a la mayoría sorprendidos.

-Pero si… Balbuceo uno de los doctores.

-Hace tiempo le puse un sello a Gaara para esta clase de emergencia y que tiene la función secundaria de ser localizador; por eso logre ubicarlo. Explicó con calma; en eso Kankuro despierta y dice que logró tener un trozo de la ropa del jorobado. Kakashi invocó a Pakun para que sepa donde sería el punto de encuentro con el equipo de apoyo que mandaría Tsunade.

Al día siguiente el grupo de Konoha se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea esperando a que un shinobi de Suna los acompañe; pero dado a que en la última ocasión se violaron algunos puntos de entrada sufrieron bajas civiles y ninjas. Todos se encontraban indecisos hasta que Chiyo apareció y dijo que ella iría, los de Suna no les quedó otra que dejarla ya que no había alguien disponible. Durante el camino Naruko contó que se enfrentó a dos sujetos que se hicieron pasar por Itachi y Kisame; esa noticia preocupó a Kakashi y Chiyo pero al llegar a un claro se podía ver que fue escenario de una batalla.

-No cabe duda que has estado mejorando en todo este tiempo. Declaró Naruto admirado de la fuerza que tiene su hermana.

-Lo bueno es que podré sellar a esos dos para ver si tenían algo para tener las habilidades de los Akatsukis. Pero al llegar no había nadie.

-¿Naruko, en dónde están los cuerpos? Pregunta nervioso el peli plata.

-Deberían estar aquí.

-Alguien del grupo debió pasar y se aseguró que no se los lleven. Dedujo el rubio.

-No hay duda alguna que no quieren intrusos en la extracción del Shukaku.

-No subestime a Gaara anciana; no se dejaría vencer con facilidad. Y está era una trampa que la active con mi clon deberemos ser cautelosos para no activar otras.

Con eso reanudaron la marcha hasta llegar a un río donde se podía ver una cueva tapada por una inmensa roca, también vieron al equipo de Gai esperando.

-Yo, Kakashi… Saludó pero su interrumpido por la rubia.

-No quiero que hablen, Neji usa tu Byakugan para ver qué sucede adentro. Pidió con seriedad.

Al escucharla activó su línea sucesoria y vio que uno de ellos utiliza una clase de jutsu de fuego en una cúpula de arena. Por lo que avisó y Naruto sonrió tranquilo.

-Bien, sólo debemos quitar el sello de cinco puntos.

-Yo me encargaré de quitar los sellos. Dijo Naruto creando cuatro clones.

-En ese caso usaré mi Byakugan para ver en donde están los sellos. Dijo Neji y confirmó que habían cuatro sellos en diferentes lugares con una distancia de un kilómetro.

-Neji dime en donde se encuentran, con mis clones podré evitar la trampa.

-¿Trampa? Pregunta Tenten curiosa.

-Es un sello de doble función, uno es el proteger el lugar, el segundo es el que crea copias de quienes retiran el sello por lo tanto un clon no será un gran problema. Explicó Naruto sorprendiendo a casi todos.

Neji le indicó en donde estaban cada uno de los sellos y cuando los clones de Naruto se ubicó en los sellos; una vez en posición Kakashi se puso en la roca para quitar el sello que es el principal. Contaron para quitar cada uno de los papeles mientras que Naruko se preparaba para derivar la piedra; en cuanto la destruyeron todos entraron y vieron a dos sujetos con la vestimenta de Akatsuki.

-Parece que tenemos compañía maestro Sasori. Habló Deidara con molestia.

En ese momento la cópula de arena se deshacía mostrando a un Gaara cansado, los Akatsukis iban a atacar al peli rojo fue arrastrado por las cadenas negras de Naruko.

-Debemos sacar a Gaara cuanto antes. Dijo la rubia en posición de ataque.

-¿Cuál de ellos nos dijo Itachi que era el Jinchuriki del kyubi? Preguntó Sasori a si mismo pero todos lo escucharon.

-Debe ser ese chico rubio; según Itachi se parece físicamente a mí. Dijo presumidamente como si fuera el más guapo de todos.

- _"No nos parecemos en nada, él usa lentes de contacto para hacer parecer que tiene ojos azules."_ Pensó Naruto con un tic en la ceja indicando que está molesto.

Deidara se montó en su ave y salió de la cueva para tener la ventaja en espacio abierto mientras que Sasori se quedó para enfrentar a los que veía en especial a su abuela. Lee y Tenten se quedarían a ayudar a Naruko y Chiyo de no ser qué esquivaron por poco un par de kunais, viendo que habían dos clones de Naruto inexpresivos.

-El sello logró crear a dos clones, deberían acabar de forma rápida y de ir con intención de matar piensen que es un clon por lo tanto deberán ser de un golpe.

-Entiendo. Dijeron al unísono.

En la cueva Chiyo miraba con tristeza a su nieto Sasori, no sabía en que se equivocó para que fuera lo que es hoy en día. Por su lado Naruko se plantea diversas formas de ataque y defensa; era consiente de las habilidades de los marionetistas por Kankuro y se dedicó a investigar de ninjas renegados de rango A, B y S; ya que desde el encuentro que tuvo su hermano con Itachi Uchiha y Kisame sólo los que estuvieran en esos rangos podían ser de Akatsuki.

-Naruko, deja que yo me encargue de él. Dijo Chiyo sacando diez kunais sujetados por un hilo de chackra.

-Chiyo-sama sé que tiene un asunto personal con Sasori, pero es eso lo que no debemos dejar que pasé. Si peleamos por separado le daremos la ventaja. Explicó.

-No cabe duda que eres la alumna de la princesa babosa. Decía lanzando los kunais que fueron bloqueados por la cola de la marioneta.

-Chiyo-sama dígame todo lo que pueda sobre esa marioneta. Pidió y supo que se esconde dentro de la marioneta.

Con la información realizó las posiciones de manos y lanzó una bala de aire para ver si velocidad y tiempo de ataque/reacción. Vio que los ataques a distancia no servirían y mejor oportunidad de ganar sería destruyendo la marioneta, el único inconveniente es que eran atacadas por la cola y senvons cubiertos de veneno. Lograban esquivarlo con habilidad y elegancia en algunos ataques usaban los kunais para evitar las agujas; una vez descubrió un hueco lo aprovechó y se lanzó con toda su fuerza para acabar con el Akatsuki. Pero no se esperó ver el cuerpo de Sasori al quitarse la manta que era de la marioneta.

Al grupo de Lee y Tenten les costaban esquivar y atacar a las copias de Naruto dado a que podían hacer las mismas técnica que uso en los exámenes chunin. Pero lo que los perturbaba era la gran velocidad que tenía, Lee se quitó sus pesas para poder proteger a su compañera y no podía evitar sentirse pesado por cada golpe que recibía. La amante de armas se dio cuenta del porqué no podían seguirles; les colocaban sellos de gravedad y por cada golpe que recibían aumentaba el peso de sus cuerpos.

-Lee deja que se concentren en mí, sé cómo ganarles. Le dijo Tenten.

-Pero Tenten… Replicó el sejudo.

-Confía en mí. Cuando te diga lánzame al aire y asegúrate que esos dos estén debajo de mí. Con esas palabras se lanzó al ataque y llegó al punto en el que apenas se mantenía de pie. -Lee ahora.

El peli negro tomo a su compañera con dificultad y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y cuando caía dejó a los clones en el sitio de impacto. Al aterrizar la chica le dolía todo su cuerpo ya que los clones eran de roca y madera. Cuándo se aseguraron fueron a la cueva donde se podía sentir la fuerza de la Uzumaki.

En la cueva Naruko veía incrédula el rostro de un joven peli rojo con la capa de Akatsuki; Sasori dijo que la mejor forma de preservar los cuerpos de sus víctimas era en convertimos en marionetas, las dos mujeres sólo podían pensar en lo abominable de hacer a las personas en marionetas. Naruko por un segundo pensó que será en cierta forma la inmortalidad que tanto busca Orochimaru; el sanin quería mantenerse joven para aprender todos los jutsus del mundo pero si no hizo lo mismo que el marionetista era porque había un gran fallo en el proceso.

-Veo que no las puedo subestimar. Habló tranquilo. -Tendrán el honor de ver una de mis mayores obras.

En eso saca un pergamino con la palabra tercero, mostró a una marioneta de túnica negra cabello azul oscuro alborotado de ojos dorados. Chiyo se quedó pálida al saber de quien se trataba. Era el Sandaime Kazekage, Naruko no sabía mucho sobre el kage pero al saber que ese hombre en su tiempo tenía la habilidad de mover varios minerales para crear la arena perfecta entendió que sería complicada la victoria. Chiyo decidió ir primero por lo que sacó dos pergaminos en los que se encontraban las primeras marionetas de Sasori; mamá y papá.

-Si crees que con esas cosas podrás derrotarme estas muy equivocada obasan. Habló con burla.

-Estas fueron tus primeras marionetas Sasori… y me parece que es justo que sean estas marionetas las que te detengan. Dijo con un tono de tristeza y resignación.

Con las palabras al aire ambos marionetistas mandaron a las marionetas a atacar; cada uno movía a cada una de las marionetas con rapidez y fuerza. Al ver que no tendría mucho resultado al atacar con armas, Sasori decidió mostrar la mayor habilidad de su marioneta; la arena negra. Con la arena en las articulaciones de los muñecos las mujeres se encontraban a la merced de la arena, pero Sasori no se esperó que la rubia Uzumaki usará un sello que daba la imagen de un escudo. Naruko le pidió a Chiyo que la manejará como a las marionetas; ya que la arena negra no le podría afectar y era la única que podía destruir la marioneta. La anciana le advirtió que le costaría el hacerlo con una mano, ya que la mano derecha es la de una marioneta; eso no sería problema ya que Naruko tenía varios trucos.

En un principio le costó esquivar cada ataque y con las figuras de arena negra envueltas en veneno lo hacía más difícil; pero no se comparó al tener que aguantar la respiración por la nube tóxica. Cuando Sasori creyó tenerla para rematarla la Uzumaki aprovechó para destruir la marioneta ya que entrenó para controlar su ritmo cardiaco por lo que no salió mal parada.

-Maldita ¿cómo te atreves a romper mi arte? Dijo el peli rojo enojado.

-Eso no es arte; y no creas que es con cualquier muñeco que saques podrás con nosotras… estás muy equivocado. Le dijo esperando que muestre su cuerpo para confirmar sus sospechas.

Sasori se quitó la túnica de Akatsuki mostrando su cuerpo que es el de una marioneta; comenzó atacando con tubos que liberan grandes flamas y cuando se quedó sin fuego comenzó con chorros de agua que cortaba la piedra. Durante ese tiempo ambas kunoichis se escondían en las rocas más grandes y gruesas para estar a salvo de los ataques elementales; al ver que no seguía con sus ataques sabían que comenzaría a usar sus armas. Y no se equivocaron ya que al principio liberó la cuerda que está en lo que era su abdomen, Naruko por evitar que Chiyo salga mal herida recibió un corte en sus costillas.

Al ver como la rubia no se levantaba fue por la anciana usando sus cuchillas como propulsores para tener mayor velocidad, pero no se da cuenta que la soga que usa se estaba acabando. Cuándo le faltaba un milímetro para matar a la anciana su soga se acabó y fue tirado hasta que Naruko le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas para separar cada parte de su cuerpo, al estar segura que no pasaría nada se acercó a Chiyo para que la ayudará en curar sus heridas pero hubo un ruido que la detuvo; el sonido de piezas acomodándose. Naruko volteó con miedo y vio que el cuerpo de Sasori se estaba armado.

-Sin duda alguna deberé agregarte a mí colección semi-demonio. Dijo el marionetista con ganas de hacerla un muñeco.

-No permitiré que pase. Decía Chiyo mostrando a 10 marionetas de túnicas blancas.

-Ho, me alaga que uses tu mayor técnica conmigo. Se dice que si un marionetista manipula diez marionetas se puede decidir que está en la cúspide del dominó; pero yo he sobrepasado eso. En lo que hablaba mostró un pergamino y de este salieron varios muñecos. – Contemplen mí mejor técnica La Danza de cien títeres.

Naruko no podía creer lo que veía había escuchado que un castillo fue destruido por cien marionetas pero no se sabía quiénes fueron los culpables, y ahora lo sabía; era consiente que con diez marionetas no serían suficientes y más aun teniendo en cuenta que solo les quedaba una ampolleta de antídoto. Sasori mando a sus títeres dando por inicio una pelea donde el objetivo era el acabar con su oponente; Chiyo dijo que la mejor forma de acabar era el destruir el corazón de Sasori, pero era más fácil decir que hacer. Pero la Uzumaki notó en manejo de las marionetas, es que dejaban algunos huecos y por cada marioneta destruida las demás se movian mejor.

Habían logrado detener el cuerpo que usaba Sasori pero no sabían que podía moverse de un cuerpo a otro; con eso logró lastimar levemente a Chiyo y la hubiera matado de no ser que la Uzumaki se puso en medio recibiendo la apuñalada. Chiyo vio la oportunidad de acabar con su nieto y uso a los padres que le clavaron una espada cada uno.

-Dime todo lo que sepas sobre Orochimaru. Habló con dificultad Naruko.

-Me parece justo ya que me derrotaron; tengo un espía en las filas de Orochimaru y me encontraría con él en el puente del cielo y la tierra del país del Arroz a las doce del día, en diez días. Terminó de hablar y cayó muerto.

Chiyo y Naruko al recuperarse se fueron en busca de sus aliados para ver en que les podrían ayudar. En el camino se encontraron con Lee y Tenten, la cual iba en la espalda de su compañero ya que no podía caminar por el daño que se hizo al acabar con los Narutos Falsos. Al poco tiempo se encontraron con el resto de los hombres y se podía ver la frustración y el asombro en algunos.

-¿Kakashi-sensei acaso su sharingan…? Cuestiono Naruko al ver que el peli plata se tocaba su ojo izquierdo.

-Sí y me costó gran parte de mi chackra. Respondió agotado.

-No tuvimos suerte de atraparlo ¿y ustedes? Dijo Naruto mirando de reojo a Chiyo.

-Hablemos después hay que llevar a Chiyo-sama a que atiendan sus heridas… Dijo Gai que vio las heridas y por consecuente tenía el veneno en su cuerpo.

-No importa… ya no importa. Decía la anciana sintiéndose tranquila en tantos años. –En este mundo lleno de maldad me alegra saber que hay personas como Gaara-san, Naruto Uzumaki y Naruko Uzumaki; su fuerza, su determinación, su comprensión y su capacidad de perdonar y seguir adelante son cosas que cambiaran al mundo. Espero que su generación sepa evitar los errores que ancianos como yo hicimos a lo largo del tiempo.

Con esas palabras Chiyo murió en los brazos de Naruko Uzumaki y al poco tiempo aparecieron varios Shinobis de Suna que los ayudaron a volver a la aldea. Al llegar muchos se alegraron de ver a su Kazekage vivo pero el peli rojo pidió que se rezara una oración por Chiyo y fuera la primera en entrar y se realizara un funeral para honrar su memoria.

En otra parte se veía a Deidara salir molesto por tener que perder sus brazos y de no haber cumplido su misión y para agregar sal a la herida su maestro Sasori fue asesinado por la semi demonio Naruko Uzumaki y una vieja bruja. Definitivamente Akatsuki no pararía hasta tener a todos los bijus en su poder y disfrutarían de ver agonizar a la Uzumaki que sinduda alguna se empezó a ganar muchos enemigos.

Fin capítulo 15

 **Respuesta a los Reviews**

 **Zafir09: Naruto es un chunin y Naruko una Jounin por lo que pondré que ya son clan oficial y la que valla a las reuniones será Tayuya por cosas que explicare a lo largo de la Historia.**

 **Spark297:El reencuentro pasara a su tiempo y Los tres estornudaron por que serán la víctimas de la ira de Naruko sobretodo Sasuke por intentar matar a su hermano.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los Gemelos Uzumaki**

Capítulo 16: Reencuentros

En la puerta principal de Konoha Izumo y Kotetsu se encontraban semi dormidos hasta que escucharon un ruido y viendo que una nube de tierra que se aproximaba. Al poco tiempo apareció Gai que tenía a Kakashi en su espalda; al rato que llegó Lee con todas las cosas de sus compañeros.

Después de un rato, fueron al hospital para que atendieran a Kakashi por su agotamiento y para informar a Tsunade de la misión. Una vez terminaron Naruko le pidió a su maestra que fueran a un lugar privado para hablar.

-Bien Naruko ¿Qué sucede? Le pidió la rubia mayor.

-Recibí información sobre Orochimaru. Sasori tiene un espía entre sus filas el cuál que se verá en diez días. Dijo seria.

-Si descontando los tres días que se tomaron al volver a la aldea sólo queda siete días, ¿Puedes estar segura de la información? Cuestionó la Senju.

-Él se encontraba al borde de la muerte y los Akatsukis consideran a Orochimaru un riesgo. Declaró segura de sus palabras. En eso aparece Shizune que escuchó toda la conversación.

-Tsunade-sama en ese caso propongo que me dejé ir con un grupo especializado. Dijo sin darse cuenta que eso enojo a la Uzumaki.

-¿Dime por qué debería? Le pregunto para saber sus razones.

-Puede que sea una trampa y si va Naruto-kun o Naruko-san… no terminó por una bofetada de la rubia menor.

-¡¿Acaso nos consideras débiles; los dos Entrenamos para enfrentarnos a esos tipos y no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras los demás sufren?! Le gritó sumamente molesta.

-Pero son sólo ustedes dos. Y para esta clase de misiones se requiere un grupo de cuatro personas. Aclaró su punto.

-¿Shizune dime que diría Naruto si escuchará todo? Planteó la pregunta mirando al rubio.

-Digo que debemos tener un nuevo compañero. Dijo poniéndose alado de Tsunade. -Nos vemos.

Naruko sonreía al ver que su hermano pensaba de la misma manera que ella; Shizune vio que Naruto se alejaba y entendió que no sería fácil hacer que cambie de parecer.

Naruto después de un rato saltando de techo en techo decidió caminar y con algo de suerte podría ver a alguien que le ayude para ir al encuentro de Orochimaru. En eso se encuentra con un chico encapuchado con lentes de sol.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Naruto. Habló el chico de lentes.

-¿He? Tú… eres… ¿Shino? Preguntó no muy seguro de su respuesta.

-¿Cómo es que no me reconocen como a los demás? Dijo molesto.

-Bueno estás tan cubierto que no se te ve nada. Se defendió el rubio.

En eso aparece un chico de cabello corto castaño con dos marcas en cada mejilla, con un perro de gran tamaño blanco y con manchas café en sus orejas.

-¿Shino no llevas esperando mucho? Preguntó el castaño hasta que se da cuenta del Uzumaki. -Naruto sí que cambiaste. Le dijo comparado sus alturas y oliéndolo.

-Olvídate de mí; ese perro es…

-Sí; es Akamaru. Eso sorprendió al rubio.

-Menudo tamaño, recuerdo que era tan pequeñito que podía estar en tu cabeza. Decía recordando las veces que vio al chucho.

-Hola chicos. Saludo Hinata que se sonrojo al ver al rubio Uzumaki.

-Hola, Hinata-chan. Saludo con una gran sonrisa Naruto.

-Ho-hola Na-Naruto-kun. Respondió la peli azul con una sonrisa y un leve rubor.

-Dinos Naruto ¿qué es lo que necesitas? Pregunto Shino una vez se calmó.

-Bueno… necesito que uno de ustedes me acompañe con Naruko a una misión.

-Lo lamentamos Naruto-kun. Pero ya tenemos una misión con Kurenai-sensei. Dijo algo deprimida Hinata, le encantaría estar con su amor secreto.

-Ho, ya solo pensé que les gustaría estar en una misión de clase A qué se puede hacer clase S por la posibilidad de encontrar a Orochimaru y Sasuke. Dijo fingiendo tristeza, sabía perfectamente en donde picar para que reaccionaran dos de las tres persona frente suyo.

-Hey, hey no es para tanto puedo decirle a mi hermana que me cubra en la misión con Kurenai-sensei y te acompaño. Dijo Kiba poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio.

-Kiba; abusar así de tu hermana no sería bien visto para los de tu clan. En cambio yo solo debo pedir un favor y podre acompañarte, ya que estoy más especializado en el rastreo. Dijo Shino serio pero en el fondo deseaba mucho el ir y acabar con los desertores de la aldea.

Naruto se felicitaba internamente por convencer a ese par y le alegraba que Hinata no se ofreciera ya que sería una misión muy peligrosa y lo que menos quería era verla herida; pero se le fueron todos los pensamientos al ver a Kurenai con una mirada que daba miedo.

-Saludos, Naruto-san. Dijo Kurenai haciendo que los chicos del equipo 8 se pusieran pálidos.

-Hola Kurenai-sensei, es bueno verla. Saludo Naruto ocultando el miedo que sentía por la oji roja.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-Quería saber si podían ayudarme con una misión pero me dijeron que ya tienen una misión con usted así que será para otra ocasión. ¿Puede recomendarme a alguien para el problemita?

-Lo siento no sé quién podría. Respondió la oji roja.

-De acuerdo, que tengan buen día y suerte con su misión. Se despidió del equipo 8 y fue a ver si encontraba a alguien más.

No paso mucho hasta que se encontró con Shikamaru, al poco tiempo apareció Chouji que se veía algo diferente y tenía el cabello largo. Naruto se alegró de verlo pero sabía claramente que no estaba para el tipo de misión que haría por lo hablaron de varias cosas, pero aparece un león de tinta. Shikamaru y Chouji se quedaron dejando que Naruto fuera por el sujeto pálido en el tejado al final de la calle.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? Preguntó viendo que su oponente lleva el protector de la aldea.

-¿Tienes eso que te hace hombre? Preguntó con una sonrisa el pálido haciendo que Naruto se enoje.

-¡Naruto aléjate! Gritó Shikamaru usando sus sombras.

El pálido salto para evitar las sombras del Nara y lo capturen. Al poco tiempo aparece Ino que no vio nada y regaño a sus dos compañeros por atacar a otro sin saber los hechos.

Naruko llegó cansada por discutir con su maestra y Shizune; entendía que se preocupara por su seguridad pero se pasaba. Primero no los dejaba hacer misiones de clase B o de clase A y no quería que salgan de la aldea, había un límite para todo. Era como decirles de forma indirecta que eran unos niños pequeños y que no podían hacer nada sin permiso. Se calmó cuando vio venir a Tayuya y Naruto.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola hermana.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te vez algo mal le preguntó la peli roja preocupada.

-Si es que Shizune se pasa de preocupona y ella sabe mejor que nadie sobre nuestras habilidades. Decía masajeándose el cuello.

-Me dijeron que debíamos encontrarnos con nuestros nuevos compañeros de equipo. Dijo Naruto yendo a la cocina.

-Naruto hoy cocino yo. Naruko y yo aprendimos a cocinar para distraernos de tu ausencia. Le dijo giñando un ojo.

Al día siguiente los Gemelos Uzumaki fueron al lugar de encuentro y no esperaron mucho ya que al poco tiempo apareció un hombre con la vestimenta jounin y una diadema que sujeta el protector de la aldea, de cabello castaño cortó; detrás del hombre aparece el mismo sujeto que atacó a Naruto.

-¡TÚ ERES EL DE AYER! Exclamó molesto y sacando un kunai de su manga.

-Hola, disculpa por lo de ayer. Pero me habían informado que te tendría por compañero y quería saber cuál era tu nivel. Respondió con una sonrisa pero tenía su mano en el ninjato de su espalda.

-Pudiste hablar en vez de hacer todo ese numerito.

-Lo sé, pero deseaba probarte… y lo que pude ver es que no tienes eso que te hace hombre. Esas palabras hizo enfurecer al rubio y fue sujetado por su hermana que se sonrojo por las palabras del pálido.

-¿No te pasas con lo que dices? Deberías de tener cuidado puedes ofender los sentimientos de las personas. Le dijo deteniendo a su hermano.

-La verdad es que no se me dan estás cosas de hablar con los demás; y se podría decidir que la falta de hombría de tu hermano tú lo compensas con tus pechos. Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Dejen que le arreglé la cara! Gritaba Naruko sujetada por su hermano.

-Muy bien; yo soy su Capitán mi nombre es Yamato. La misión será mañana y no hay tiempo para que se conozcan a fondo así que tendrán que conformarse con saber sus nombres. Les dijo su nuevo líder.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

-Soy Naruko Uzumaki.

-Mi nombre es Sai.

Tras la explicación de lo que consistía la misión y que Yamato no tolerará las peleas en medio de la misión. Cabe destacar que los gemelos se sentían bastante molestos con su nuevo compañero, Naruto lo quería moler a golpes y Naruko no sabía si debía usar un veneno para que parezca muerte natural o degollado después de una horrible tortura. De lo que podían estar seguros es que sería una larga misión con los nuevos; sólo esperaban tener resultados positivos.

Fin capítulo 16

 **Respuesta a los reviews** **:**

 **Spark297: A Orochimaaru le tengo algo muy adecuado para el final, con respecto a los Sasuke. Él sufrirá la ira de una Hermana y aprenderá que nunca debió ser un idiota con una Uzumaki (le daré a Naruko una habilidad que cambie un poco el cuerpo de las personas respecto al flujo de chackra)**

 **Zafir09: Tayuya al ser una maestra de academia se queda en la aldea más tiempo que los Gemelos por lo que es quien puede asistir a las reuniones, y descuida ya veré como le hago para que Naruto ascienda a Jounin.**

 **Emperor92: Aquí esta lo que pediste y lo de Sai se dara en el próximo cap, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que será una laaaaarga misión para los Uzumakis.**


	17. Chapter 17

Los Gemelos Uzumaki

Capítulo 17: La misión, el encuentro con la serpiente.

El equipo Kakashi salió de la aldea para encontrarse con el espía de Sasori, en el camino Naruto veía a detalle a Sai. Había algo en el nuevo que no le agradaba era como si escondiera sus emociones y motivos para estar en el equipo. Naruko con su entrenamiento se hizo capaz de sentir toda clase de sellos sin importar que fueran muy antiguos, podía sentir un sello en la boca de Sai lo que significaba que debía obedecer a pesar de no querer hacerlo o era un seguro de vida para el que lo esté manipulando.

-¿Qué tanto me observas? Pregunta extrañado el pálido al rubio.

-¿Desde cuando tienes ese sello? Fue al grano.

-Este sello es para asegurarse que si llegó a ser capturado e interrogado causará mi muerte y la destrucción de mi cuerpo. Decía sin expresión alguna, pero por dentro se cuestionó del como su objetivo de custodia sabía del sello que le puso Danzo.

-¿Es que no valoras tu vida; no hay alguien a quién quieras proteger y amar? Hablo Naruko teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre la vida de su compañero.

-La verdad no tengo nada de eso y solo vivo para cumplir las misiones por el bien de la aldea de Konoha. Dijo confirmando las sospechas de la rubia.

-Muy bien; se hace tarde y espero que sigan así para irnos a unas aguas termales cerca del lugar. Informó Yamato atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes.

Fueron a una posada con la intención de pasar una noche tranquila pero los comentarios de Sai parecieran estar para molestar a Naruto. En la cena no hubo ningún problema y los gemelos estaban agradecidos por la enorme generosidad de su Capitán Yamato, fue la mañana en el que se dieron los conflictos.

Sai se despertó temprano y se puso a dibujar, al poco tiempo aparece Naruko vestida observando con cuidado el dibujo que era abstracto.

-¿Con que te gusta dibujar? Pregunta la rubia curiosa al ver un dibujo que no le ve el sentido pero lo encuentra bonito.

-No exactamente, más o menos. Responde comenzando a guardar sus materiales.

-¿Y qué nombre le vas a poner a tu dibujo?

-No sé.

-¿No se te ocurren ideas para eso?

-No es que no se me ocurra algún número; es que no siento nada y al no sentir no puedo poner un nombre a mis dibujos.

- _"Lo debieron entrenar desde muy temprana edad. Quien sea su maestro, es un monstruo."_ Pensaba Naruko con pena de su compañero.

-Hey, el capitán Yamato me pidió buscarlos.

-Iremos en un momento. Deja que te ayudo, Sai. Dijo pasando algunas cosas al pálido y en eso ve un cuaderno con el dibujo de un niño de cabello blanco. -¿Me dejarías ver lo que hiciste?

-No está terminado. Responde tranquilo.

-Entonces cuando termines déjame ver lo que hayas hecho. Le pidió.

-No puedo; esto era para mi hermano.

Los gemelos se percataron del leve tono de tristeza que mostró y decidieron no preguntar más sobre el tema.

-Debemos darnos prisa sino el capitán se enojará. Dijo yendo el encuentro del castaño.

-Más bien se enoja por que lo tienes pequeño. Habló el peli negro sin preocuparse de sentir la ira del Uzumaki.

-¡La tiene así por que no siente nada, pero en otros momentos la tiene muy grande! Grita molesta y sin darse cuenta que algunos podían escuchar.

-Hermana, cuando regresemos casa a seras víctima de muchos chismes. Dijo Naruto con un tono de ultra tumba.

- _"Estoy muerta."_ Pensó con miedo.

Una vez todos se reunieron para continuar con el viaje, Yamato se percató que apenas se llevaban bien entre compañeros decidió que una pequeña prueba para ver como se desenvolvían en el campo de batalla.

-Haremos un ligero entrenamiento para saber como coordinarnos y así no tener problemas al momento de luchar.

Cabe mencionar que Yamato se sorprendió por el trabajo conjunto de los Gemelos Uzumaki, pero con Sai no le sorprendía el que dejará a sus compañeros con el fin de cumplir el trabajo. Ya se encontraban cerca del punto de encuentro y dejó que Naruto y Sai fueran una pareja para atacar mientras que él y Naruko serían una de defensa.

Al llegar al puente le pide al pálido que use sus dibujos para detectar precensia de posibles enemigos, una vez confirmaron que no habría nadie Yamato usa una transformación de madera para engañar al espía de Sasori. Pero no se esperaron que el espía de Sasori fuera Kabuto, para la mala suerte resulta que fingió ser el espia del marionetista y al poco tiempo aparece Orochimaru.

-¿No crees que deberías traer a esos ratoncitos para jugar? Pregunta la serpiente con burla.

Los tres salieron y Naruto al ver al Sanin trataba de contener su ira. Fue por culpa del sello que Sasuke desertara de la aldea y se volviera un loco por el poder.

-Veo que has cambiado Naruto-kun, pero no tanto como Sasuke-kun. Dice lamiéndose los labios.

-Sólo te interesa el poder… sólo quieres eso… sin importar a quien debas matar. Decía Naruto liberando el manto del Zorro.

- _"Hermano."_ Pensó Naruko recordando que ese manto puede ser más dañino que útil.

-Es cierto, Naruto-kun. ¿Pero no que Sasuke piensa lo mismo? Fue por eso que vino a mi en busca de mi poder. Dice interesado en el potencial del Uzumaki.

-Haznos un favor y márchate. Le pidió Kabuto consiente que no debían enfrentarse a un Jinchuriki.

-No los perdonare; mataron a muchos, mataste al tercero y aún así no es suficiente para ti. Grito lanzándose a Orochimaru para atacar.

Kabuto se sorprende por la gran velocidad que mostró el rubio para la suerte de su señor ese ataque no sería tan fatal como se esperaba.

-Veo que has mejorado. Kukuku… Se escucha la voz del Sanin que aparece con la mitad del rostro cayendo revelando la cara de un hombre joven.

- _"Sino se lo detiene ahora podríamos tener muchos problemas después."_ Pensó el de lentes listo con sus bisturís.

Para su mala suerte el rubio se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y le lanzó una honda de chackra que casi destruye el puente. Pero al estar segado por la furia no se dio cuenta que Kabuto chocó con su hermana dejándola inconsciente, Sai y Yamato evitan ser impactados por el peli blanco.

-Se está saliendo de control. Susurra el castaño preocupado; recuerda que debe usar el collar del primer Hokage para controlar al Uzumaki.

Lamentablemente el rubio se alejó con la única intención de acabar con el sanin serpiente. En lo que respecta al aludido, admitía que el poder de Naruto es impresionante de no ser que noto la pérdida de control del Uzumaki. Podía sentir que emergía el instinto animal del Kyubi y por un segundo creyó estar frente a la bestia cuando el rubio lanzó un grito que sonó a un rugido.

- _"No hay duda que esté chico le falta mucho para dominar a ese demonio."_ Pensó el traidor con una sonrisa siniestra.

En el puente las cosas no se veían bien para los shinobis de Konoha dado a que el puente se está cayendo a pedazos y no faltaba para que la Uzumaki inconsciente cayera al vacío. Sai sacó un pergamino para dibujar un águila y empezar su verdadera misión.

-Sai atrapa a Naruko. Le ordenó Yamato al pálido pero este paso de largo no importandole lo que le pase a la Uzumaki. -Maldito

Yamato creó unas ramas para sujetar el puente, pero vio que la joven iba a caer por lo que hizo otra que atrapó a la Uzumaki inconsciente. Se preocupó al ver que Sai fuera a ver la pelea de Naruto contra Orochimaru y más aún al liberar el poder del Zorro, una parte de si quería que el sanin serpiente muriera a toda costa ya que fue la serpiente quien lo usó como experimento y le quitó su vida; pero otra parte de él debía protegerlo para que fuera llevado ante las autoridades y sacar información sobre sus experimentos inhumanos y de la organización Akatsuki.

Al otro lado del puente Orochimaru debí admitir que el poder de un Jinchuriki era impresionante, debía saber como tener ese poder. La serpiente se dio cuenta que si tuviera un cuerpo con el Sharingan y una bestia con cola no habría nadie ni nada que lo detuviera, encontraría la manera de tener todo ese poder.

Naruto se dejaba dominar por la ira que siente al Sanin sin darse cuenta que estaba liberando el manto del Zorro. Pero al paso que iba comenzaría la liberación del manto de Yoko que lo convertía en todo un animal, ya se empezaba a formar las marcas en su cara como si se estuviera rompiendo. En uno de sus ataques logra cortarle un brazo al Sanin, este sin embargo no se preocupa tanto dado a que usa su jutsu de muda de piel recuperando al instante su brazo perdido.

-Este chico sin duda es toda una caja de sorpresas, Kukuku. Dijo viendo la transformación que furia Naruto. -Veo que ese poder también te puede dañar; sí hubieras sido más listo te habrías unido a mi.

(Todo a partir de aquí es igual que el anime, hasta la parte en la que Naruto es empujado al otro lado del puente.)

Yamato y Naruko miran con sorpresa la apariencia de Naruto, Yamato no pudo evitar pensar que el Kyubi tomaba el control del Uzumaki para liberar la destrucción que lo caracteriza. Naruko por su parte podía distinguir con claridad la diferencia entre una entidad y la otra, una era su hermano que fue envuelto por la esencia del Zorro la cual es ira pura. Ambos ninjas se agacharon con rapidez para evitar la espada que no podía atravesar la "piel" del Zorro; notaron con asco y miedo que la espada provenía de la cabeza de Orochimaru que tiene el cuello extendido de manera muy exagerada.

- _"Definitivamente él es un monstruo, luego dicen que los Jinchurikis y los Bijus son los monstruos."_ Piensa Naruko mirando con odio al Sanin serpiente.

El Kyubi movió la espada como si nada, Yamato y Naruko esquivaron la espada a penas siendo que en ese estado solo pensaba como una simple bestia. Orochimaru entendió que tratar de tener el poder de un Jinchuriki era difícil, sin olvidar que sería casado por los Akatsukis sería mejor mantener las distancias y esperar a tener el cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Naruto, hermano; reacciona. Suplico la Uzumaki corriendo en dirección a su hermano transformado.

-¡No; Naruko es peligroso! Dijo el capitán, pero fue ignorado.

-Hermano, se que te encuentras molesto por las palabras de esa serpiente; pero no dejes que la ira te domine… por favor regresa. Le decía Naruko derramando lágrimas. -Recuerda que hicimos una promesa, siempre estaremos juntos.

La bestia veía a la humana con detenimiento, no sentía las típicas emociones que siempre sintió de la humanidad, no había odio, irá, codicia, arrogancia y deseo de poder. En la humana que tiene frente suyo solo hay preocupación, angustia, tristeza y entendimiento; jamás conoció a un humano que sintiera tales emociones hacía seres como él. No lo veía como una simple bestia que mataba a diestra y siniestra, lo mira como un ser capaz de entender y razonar.

-Por favor…

-Aléjate de eso. Grita Kabuto haciendo que el zorro lastime a la chica con una de sus colas.

-Estilo de Madera: Pilares de Disminución. Exclama el castaño creando pilares de madera alrededor del zorro.

Kabuto se encontraba sorprendió por la reacción del demonio y noto la herida de la chica, como médico su principal deber era el sanar a todos los que se encontrarán en mal estado. Se acerca a la Uzumaki inconsciente pero antes de llegar es detenido por unas ramas que le impiden continuar.

-No dejaré que te acerques a ella; un traidor como tú solo aprovecha las oportunidades. Declara sabiendo sus hábitos heredados del Sanin serpiente.

-No iba a hacerle daño, sí lo hago me convertiré en el objetivo de este chico. Sólo pienso curar su herida, en parte es mi culpa que le allá pasado eso. Dice usando el jutsu palma mística y haciendo que el chackra sanador cure la herida de la chica a pesar de estar a una distancia de 2 metros.

Yamato vio con asombro y molestia que el peli blanco fuera capaz de hacer eso a pesar de la distancia, ni siquiera Tsunade conocida como la mejor senadora del mundo es capaz de realizar tal hazaña.

-Espero que con esto nos devuelvan el favor; acaben con los Akatsukis ellos tienen planeado usar a los Bijus como fuentes de poder para usar un arma que acabará con todos en el mundo. Dice acabando con su trabajo y desaparecido en una nube de humo.

-Her… herma… hermano. Susurra Naruko débil viendo como Naruto comienza a liberarse de las columnas que lo aprisiona.

-Estilo de Madera: purificación del mal. Grita Yamato con una de sus manos al frente mostrando el kanji purificación, coloca el símbolo en una parte visible del zorro para empezar la extracción del chackra demoníaco.

En otra parte Orochimaru usa su jutsu de muda de piel cayendo cansado de usar la misma técnica muchas veces; debía admitir que el poder de un Jinchuriki era impresionante. En otras situaciones habría marcado a Naruto para ser su contenedor, pero al ser el contenedor del Kyubi su marca de maldición sería destruida y no podía correr muchos riesgos. Cuando se puso de pie vio llegar al ninja Raíz con su falsa sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerlo personalmente, Orochimaru-sama.

-Puedo ver que eres uno de los niños de Danzo. ¿Qué es lo que desea? Pregunta el sanin conociendo al hombre.

-Vengo a… No continuó dado a que Orochimaru le lanzó una espada al pecho.

-Sabes es de mala educación el no hablar de frente ante tus superiores. Dijo dando un pisotón para que el artista salga del suelo.

-Me disculpo, pero con usted nunca se sabe. Danzo-sama me envió para entregarle esto. Dijo entregando un sobre que el sanin tomó y vio el contenido con sorpresa.

Orochimaru conocía lo suficiente a Danzo para saber que está información no lo hacía gratis, algo trama el halcón de guerra. Estaba por decir algo, pero Kabuto aparece derribando a Sai que no toma en cuenta que casi todas sus posesiones salieron de su mochila.

-Déjalo Kabuto, el chico vendrá con nosotros. Le dice a su mano derecha que libera a Sai con desconfianza.

-Orochimaru-sama; se tardarán un tiempo sino es que se encuentren muertos los que acompañan a Naruto-kun. Avisa el peli blanco ajustando sus lentes.

-De ser así; debemos irnos. Ordenó y los tres se marcharon del lugar.

Volviendo con el grupo de Konoha; Yamato ya había liberado a Naruto del chackra demoníaco siendo visible su rostro, manos y ya no poseía las cuatro colas. Naruko veía con lágrimas el estado por el que pasa su hermano; siempre supo que el chackra del Zorro era peligroso y que podía ser casi como una espada de doble filo, lo hacía más fuerte, rápido y sensible al entorno, pero el resultado final fue el tener quemaduras. En cuanto acabó el proceso la Uzumaki se puso a curarlo dándose cuenta que ya se está curando por el chackra del Zorro, el procedimiento constante de salir herido y curarse al instante puede llegar a matarlo.

- _"Si sigue usando el poder de su Biju terminara matándolo por la destrucción y reconstrucción de su cuerpo."_ Pensó la rubia preocupada.

-Descuida Naruko, él es fuerte no dejará que algo como esto lo detenga. Dijo Yamato tranquilizado a la Uzumaki.

Al poco tiempo Naruto despierta desorientado y sin recordar nada de lo que sucedió, su hermana le dijo que le contaría después y que lo importante es el encontrar a Sai, Kabuto, Orochimaru y a Sasuke. Los gemelos fueron al lugar donde estaba el pálido artista dándose cuenta que ya llevaban bastante tiempo de atraso, pero encontraron el cuaderno de dibujos y Naruko siendo muy curiosa se lo llevó consigo. En el camino tanto Naruto como Naruko se sentían cansados por diferentes razones, el rubio era por el uso del chackra del Zorro y Naruko era por el golpe que recibió y gastar bastante de su chackra; en lo que se detuvieron vieron los dibujos de Sai descubriendo que una parte era dedicada a un niño de pelo blanco y la otra parte era para Sai. A la mitad del cuaderno solo se veía un dibujo a medias dejando muchas preguntas sobre el pálido.

En otra parte Orochimaru junto con Kabuto y Sai llegaron a una zona descampada y activaron un sello que les permite entrar a una cueva subterránea. Sai al entrar noto que todo el lugar está bien acondicionado, lo que se podía entender que llevan un tiempo en el lugar o que no es la primera vez que vienen aquí. Al llegar al centro de la cueva el ninja Raíz se sorprende al ver un par de ojos rojos que lo observa con indecencia, encontró a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Por qué has tardado, Orochimaru? Pregunta Sasuke inexpresivo.

-Me he encontrado con tus viejos amigos; él será tu nuevo compañero de entrenamiento, Sasuke-kun. Dice con un tono de diversión.

-Mi nombre es Sai es un… No continuó por ver el Sharingan del Uchiha.

-Me retiro.

-Kabuto lleva a nuestro invitado a una habitación y haz un libro Bingo con esto. Le dijo Orochimaru a peli blanco y entregándole el sobré que recibió de Sai.

Mientras tanto Yamato y los gemelos Uzumaki encontraron la caverna, al entrar fueron en búsqueda de Sai dado a que Yamato colocó una semilla rastreadora. Al encontrar al ambu raíz admitió que tiene la misión de infiltrarse en las filas de Orochimaru, conseguir la mayor cantidad de información posible y de matar a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Sai que tan importante es el cumplir esta misión? Le pregunta Naruko siendo una misión suicida.

-Yo solo vivo para cumplir los objetivos de Danzo-sama, soy una herramienta que puede ser reemplazada por una nueva. Solo importa el bien estar de Konoha. Dijo las palabras que se repetía para no basilar en su deber.

-¡Eso es una mentira! Grita Naruto molesto por las palabras de Sai. -Toda vida es valiosa, sin importar que sea un ninja o no de cualquier aldea, todos nos apoyamos y debemos proteger a aquellos que no son capaces de hacerlo por ellos mismos.

- _"Naruto-kun"._ Pensó Sai sorprendió de las palabras del Uzumaki.

-Él tiene razón; también sabemos del sello que tienes. Le dijo Naruko dejando atónito al pálido de raíz.

-Nos encargamos de ti después; lo primero que… Decía Yamato hasta que sintió el ataque de Kabuto.

-Ya me parecía extraño que no estuvieran detrás de nosotros. Dijo el peli blanco liberando a Sai. -Ahora solo…

Kabuto fue derivado y sujetado de un brazo, esa acción toma por sorpresa a la mano derecha que Orochimaru siendo que Sai fue enviado para unirse al Sanin serpiente.

-No permitiré que interfieras en la misión de mis compañeros. Declara el pálido sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Sai…

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Se suponía que estarías a las órdenes de Orochimaru-sama. Dijo Kabuto molesto con la traición de Sai.

Yamato usa su elemento madera para aprisionar al peli blanco y crea un clon de madera para mantenerlo vigilado. En todo el tiempo miraba de reojo a Sai, sabía que no podía haber cambiado de aparecer, así como así.

-Sai… ¿por qué? Pregunta Naruko.

-Por que ustedes son valiosas personas, son apreciados por muchos en la aldea y… me hicieron recordar un poco a mi hermano. Dijo con una genuina sonrisa.

-Bien, contigo será más fácil el buscar a Sasuke Uchiha y llevarlo a la aldea. Declara el jounin mirando a los jóvenes.

Los cuatro regresan a los túneles separándose en parejas, Yamato y Naruko irían por un lado mientras que Naruto y Sai irían por el otro. En cada pasillo había puertas de habitaciones, algunas vacías y otras con pergaminos o tubos de ensayo para los experimentos del Sanin. Durante la búsqueda el Uzumaki se desmayó por el uso del chackra del Zorro, Sai al recordar eso se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca, mando a sus animales de tinta a vigilar la zona. En ese momento comenzó a recordar los días en que estaba con su hermano, en eso el rubio despierta y le dice que no debe olvidar a su hermano; era una forma de negarse a no apreciarlo.

El ambu raíz al reflexionar sobre las palabras de Naruto saca su cuaderno de dibujos y termina el dibujo que tanto ansiaba mostrarle a su difunto hermano. Parecía que iban a tener una charla sobre lo que sucedería, pero aparece Orochimaru y justo en el momento uno de los ratones que el pálido envió localizó la ubicación de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sai fue al lugar y lo encontró recostado aparentemente dormido, estaba por usar una serpiente de tinta, pero todo el lugar explotó. Todos sintieron la explosión y se dirigieron al sitio, siendo que Naruto se separó de Orochimaru. Naruko le pregunta que sucedió cuando escucha una voz que no creyó la afectaría; la voz de Sasuke Uchiha.

-No has cambiado mucho, Sasuke. Dijo Naruto mirando con seriedad al Uchiha.

-¿Así que han llegado hasta aquí? Hmp ¿dónde está Kakashi? Pregunta con curiosidad, siendo que era su alumno cuando estaba en Konoha.

-Kakashi-sempai no pudo venir estoy en su lugar. Hablo Yamato llegando al lugar.

Se produjo un silencio que puso tenso a Naruto, dado a que no se encontraba recuperado tras la batalla contra Orochimaru. Sasuke se acerca en un parpadeo a Naruto para decirle que no debía perder el tiempo en buscarlo siendo que se marchó por su propia cuenta; el Uzumanki solo respondio que no podía decirse Hokage si dejaba que su compañero cayera en la oscuridad y de no tener nada de salvación seria él mismo quien lo mataria. Sai siendo consiente que no habría mejor oportunidad, saca su tanto y declara que no dejara que el Uchiha escapara.

Sasuke utiliza una variante del chidori quitándose a Naruto y Sai, Yamato trata de detenerlo, pero fue detenido por la espada imbuida en chackra raiton. En cuanto a Naruko uso las cadenas del destino con la intención de retenerlo el tiempo suficiente, lo que no sabía la chica es que el peli negro uso el Sharingan para ingresar a la mente de su hermano.

En la mente de Naruto, el aludido se encontraba frente a la jaula del Kyubi el cual se hizo presente en una forma espumosa. El Zorro se burlaba del Uzumaki diciendo que sin él no podría estar vivo; en eso aparece Sasuke.

-Ahora puedo verlo; jamás me habría imaginado que esta fuera la fuente de tu poder, Naruto. Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿Cómo es que?! Pregunto atónito, nadie podía entrar a su mente.

-Esos ojos y ese chackra tan maligno como el mío; igual que Madara Uchiha en sus días. Dice recordando al cofundador de la aldea de Konoha.

-¿Y qué me importa si es así? Dice con indiferencia destruyendo la imagen del Zorro.

-La gente como tú está destinada al dolor y soledad; sí llegas a matar a Naruto o a Naruko... lo lamentaras. No eres el primero ni serás el último en buscar un poder a costa de la vida de aquellos que te rodean.

Los dos salieron del paisaje mental del Uzumaki, Sasuke una vez comprobó sus sospechas subió a la sima listo para usar su técnica.

-No lo hagas, Sasuke-kun. Le ordeno Orochimaru tomando su muñeca que empezaba a acumular chackra.

-No te metas en esto Orochimaru.

-No deberías hablar así a Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-kun. Dijo Kabuto.

Al ver que no tendría oportunidad de llevar la contraria dejo de canalizar su chackra y miro con cuidado a sus antiguos compañeros esta vez los dejaría, pero no les daría una próxima vez pues necesita el poder completo de su sharingan. Mataría de una u otra forma a Naruto olvidándose de Naruko que no dejaría que eso pasara; ella siempre supo que el Uchiha solo ansiaba el poder no dejaría que eso pasara.

-Bien, pero no me importa lo que digas los matare en nuestro próximo encuentro. Dijo Sasuke inexpresivo.

-Bien. Es hora de irnos. Declaro el sanin traidor.

El sanin y sus dos protegidos se marcharon dejando solo al equipo Kakashi, los gemelos Uzumakis apretaban con mucha fuerza sus dientes. Ambos estaban molestos por no tener la oportunidad de detenerlo, ya estaban pensando que la poca herencia de los Uchihas nunca será como su más amado y viejo amigo, Shisui.

El equipo Kakashi regreso a Konoha, dieron su reporte siendo que Tsunade jamás se esperó que se toparan con el mismo Kabuto y el maldito Orochimaru. La Senju era consciente de las habilidades de la serpiente y de lo que podría ser capaz el joven renegado Uchiha, cuando los más jóvenes se retiraron Yamato le relato cual era la verdadera misión de Sai. Estaba más que claro, Danzo era un descarado para conseguir el puesto de Hokage y supuestamente protegería a la aldea siendo que en verdad solo es que convertiría a los ninjas en marionetas sin emociones.

En otra parte, Sai deba su reporte a su líder siendo que estaba dando una sonrisa genuina intrigando al líder de la unidad Raíz. Por lo que lo dejo pasar y le aseguro que debía mantener vigilando al Jinchuriki. En cuanto a Sai al fin recupero el recuerdo de su viejo hermano, ya no dejaría que todos los entrenamientos del Shimura no volviera a olvidar al chico que le dio una felicidad y deseos de vivir. Al fin pudo poner un nombre a un retrato de sus camaradas, llamada "Compañeros".

Fin capítulo 17.

 **Disculpen la demora es que es molesto no poder continuar con mis historias, todo por culpa de los malditos exámenes; pero más que nada las materias como Contabilidad y el aprender el hacer logaritmos es tedioso.**

 **Nuevamente me disculpo, pero les prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para continuar y terminar con cada una; siendo que también tengo gestando otras historias.**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y SEGUIDORES.**


	18. Chapter 18

Los Gemelos Uzumaki

Capítulo 18: El secreto de Naruko parte 1

Tras la misión fallida de capturar al espía de Sasori el grupo paso un tiempo sin misiones, Sai buscó libros que le ayudarán a entender sobre los sentimientos. Desea ser como los demás y recuperar los recuerdos de su difunto hermano, en medio de su lectura vio que Naruko se llevaba bastantes libros sobre plantas, medicina y algún que otro de cocina.

-¿Por qué te llevas tanto? Pregunta al aire el pálido ninja.

Una vez que acomoda todos los libros Sai sigue a la Uzumaki viendo que se dirige al barrio rojo de la aldea, para ser más específico a una zona de departamentos. Al verla ingresar a uno espero hasta la puesta del sol a que saliera, una vez que se marchó fue al lugar y usando un truco entró al lugar que es bastante simple; hay un sillón, una pequeña cocina, un baño y una simple habitación. No le encontró sentido, no había nada de Naruko como para decir que vive en el lugar, pero no hay nada. Ya vería la forma de saber que pasaba; sin saber que era espiada Naruko se dirige a casa dispuesta a dormir un largo tiempo.

Desde que fue tomada como discípula de Tsunade, Naruko dedicó su esfuerzo en ser un ninja médico de alto nivel siendo capaz de superar a Orochimaru y Kabuto. Tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar una solución para sanar a algunas personas que fueron usadas como experimentos; también se dedica a estudiar todo lo que podía sobre sellos siendo que el principal problema se concentra en el Sello Maldito. A pesar de no tener mucho para su conocimiento de dicho sello podía entender que requerirá de un gran maestro de alta gama para destruir eso. Su consuelo es que podía experimentar con el cuerpo de Kimimaro; le dio pena al ver en la monstruosidad que se convirtió por culpa del sello del Sanin serpiente. Fue con el cuerpo del Kaguya que descubrió unos pocos componentes del sello, alma del Sanin, un extraño chackra que no sabe distinguir y varias configuraciones que si no se desactivan con precaución y en el orden correcto puede matar al usuario. Jamás lo diría en voz alta pero el bastardo fue un genio con ese sello, en cierta forma pudo ser la solución para algunas personas como Lee y Gai-sensei.

Al día siguiente los gemelos junto a Sai fueron a visitar a Kakashi, cabe destacar que los Uzumakis se aguantaron las ganas de golpear a Sai y le decían que debía aprender a decir las cosas con más sutileza, al poco tiempo aparece Asuma con el trio ino-shika-cho que invitaron a los chicos a una comida en barbacoa Q siendo Shikamaru que se quedó con el Hatake y el Sarutobi para hablar sobre Akatsuki. Con los jóvenes, Ino al ver a Sai no pudo evitar compararlo con Sasuke; Naruko iba a decirle que debía tener paciencia con su compañero, pero Naruto la detiene diciendo en silencio que debía aprender a decir las cosas. Ignorando a los demás Ino trataba de coquetear con el pálido siendo que este no captaba las intenciones de la chica, en un descuido estuvo por llamar gordo ya que Naruto lo detuvo siendo que el Akimichi al enojarse destruiría el lugar. Al terminar Sai aprendió que con algunas personas es bueno llamarlos con apodos y que otros lo mejor es llamarlos por sus nombres.

Shisune esperaba que Naruko llegara para ayudarla con los niños, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero era la única que podía hacer que todos los niños reciban de buena manera sus vacunas y tomen sus medicinas. Casi todos en el hospital no sabían cómo le hacía para que todos los niños dejaran de llorar e incluso algunos adultos se hacían más tolerantes a las medicinas que se veían forzados a tomar; de hecho, la Uzumaki paso de ser una simple enfermera a ser una de las doctoras más solicitadas. Le daba algo de envidia al saber que una novata en su campo ya casi la superara, le dolía un poco en su orgullo.

-¿Cómo le haces Naruko? Susurro la peli negra con frustración.

-¿Cómo le hago con el que? Pregunto la rubia usando una bata de doctora.

-No, no es nada importante. Jejeje, lo que si tendré que pedirte que te ocupes de las vacunas diarias para los niños; nadie puede calmarlos como tú y muchos se asustan al ver a Sakura-san. Dice con pena de la chica.

-Que mal. Dijo con lastima de los pacientes de la Haruno ya que ella era como un gorila de pelo de chicle.

Sakura Haruno una de las mejores estudiantes que la academia pudo producir, conocida por su gran intelecto y capacidad de entender toda la información. Con control de chackra muy refinado, de bellos ojos y deslumbrante cabello; lo que según ella la hacía destacar como kunoichi. Pero la verdad es que era una de las peores alumnas en taijutsu, no tenía la mejor puntería para las Shuriken y sus niveles de chackra son tan bajas que eso le facilito el control perfecto del que se enorgullecía. Le molesto saber que en la formación de equipos no quedara con su querido Sasuke-kun, supuestamente los mejores de la clase se quedarían con los últimos de la clase; y los estúpidos gemelos Uzumaki se quedaron con Sasuke-kun. Según los datos que pudo tener y por lo que ella veía no eran buenos en las partes teóricas, su taijutsu apestaba y su control de chackra era horrible, sin mencionar que su puntería era más mala que la suya. No sabía cómo es que ellos terminaron juntos y más aún que por su culpa Sasuke se marchará; pero lo que la hacía rabiar era saber que la estúpida de Naruko Uzumaki se hizo la alumna privilegiada de Tsunade Senju.

El que fuera la más solicitada por su uso de clones de sombras ya la molestaba, pero que fuera a la que casi todos los pacientes pidieran era el colmo. Podía esperarlo de los niños, pero los adultos; se suponía que odian a muerte a los gemelos Uzumaki. Hasta su propio padre dijo que Naruko tiene un toque que le ayudó a recuperarse, que no le daba la porquería de medicina que sabe horrible. Sakura de no ser que tenía a su madre en el Consejo de la aldea habría sido expulsada como médico y ninja al no saber controlar su temperamento; descargó toda su furia a un comerciante que fue para ser operado de la vesícula y terminó con muchos huesos rotos.

- _"Maldita perra, todo lo que me corresponde te lo quedas."_ Piensa furiosa y lanzando una mirada de odio puro a la Uzumaki.

- _"¿Cuándo entenderá que si pasará más tiempo entrenando y no en centros de belleza, sería casi tan buena como lo es Tsunade. Después de todo son casi parecidas."_ Piensa la Uzumaki con fastidio.

Al terminar su turno nota que la Haruno la espera con cara de pocos amigos.

-Naruko quiero que…

-Te desafió a un combate de habilidad; la que gané decidirá qué será de la perdedora y no podrá decir ni una réplica.

Todos los que estaban en recepción no sabían si sería bueno o malo que ambas lucharán ya que todo el mundo sabe del desprecio que tiene Sakura hacía Naruko.

-Di donde y cuando para patearte el trasero. Dijo confiada la peli rosa.

-Primero hay que ir con la Hokage para que autorice esto; de hecho, le pediré que ella elija a un jurado para cada parte del desafío.

El chisme que las dos mejores alumnas de Tsunade se enfrentarían no tardó en llegar a oídos de los 12 de Konoha. Ino sabía con claridad quien ganaría y que sería de la perdedora, en cuanto vio a su ex amiga trató de convencerla que no se enfrente a la rubia, pero sus palabras quedaron en oídos sordos. Hinata y Tenten se ofrecieron como jueces en las primeras competencias, en cuanto a los chicos ya sentían pena por el resultado que se daría.

En la casa Uzumaki, Naruto le caía una enorme gota estilo anime al saber cuáles serían los retos que debían pasar su hermana y Sakura. Recordó la cara que puso Tsunade al enterarse de la idea.

Flashback

Las kunoichis llegan al despacho de la Senju viendo que Naruto está presente, Sakura al no sentir nada de aprecio solo lo empuja con violencia para tener la atención total de la Senju.

-¡Hey, tu problema es conmigo Sakura; no le hagas estás cosas a mi hermano! Le reclama Naruko.

-Al ser tú hermano también es igual de despreciable. Dijo despectivamente.

Esa conducta ya la estaba cansando a Tsunade, aceptó a Sakura como discípula después de ver el potencial que tenía. Pero su intolerancia a los Uzumakis, estaba por decir que se olvidé de su carrera ninja hasta que escuchó la propuesta de Naruko.

-Tsunade-sama le pido que nos permita a Sakura y a mi demostrar nuestras habilidades en diferentes campos como kunoichis y usted elegirá a los jueces de cada campo.

La rubia se quedó momentáneamente congelada en su lugar por un momento hasta que esboza una enorme sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo a los jóvenes presentes.

-Me agrada tu propuesta, haré que algunos chunins o jounins sean los jueces. ¿De qué retos deberán mostrar sus habilidades? Pregunta interesada.

-Serán en artes culinarias, los ninjutsus médicos, otros ninjutsus, demostración de genjutsu, taijutsu, lanzamiento de kunais y shuriken demostrar nuestras habilidades con otras armas y finalmente una carrera de resistencia que sea diseñada por Maito Gai.

Cabe destacar que tanto Sakura como la Hokage se quedaron impresionadas por los desafíos que deberán pasar, pero más que nada el que pida que Gai sea el organizador para uno de los eventos, clara señal que no quería nada fácil. Tsunade lo pensó y sería una buena forma de poner a algunos concejales (Mebuki Haruno) en su lugar; pero más que nada para que Sakura aprenda a respetar a Naruko.

-De acuerdo, les informaré cuando deberán presentarse. Yo personalmente elegiré a los jueces, serán dos para cada evento y dejaré que Maito Gai cree la pista para probar su resistencia. Proclamó dejando pálida a la peli rosa.

-¿Ts-Tsunade-sama… cr-cree que es bu-buena idea e-eso? Tartamudea sabiendo como es Gai.

-La perfecta oportunidad para ver de una vez por todas quien de ustedes dos es la mejor. Sakura te daré el rango de Jounin si logras completar y superar todas las pruebas. Dijo la rubia mayor viendo como la rosada le brillaban los ojos.

-Si puedo opinar… pienso que sería bueno que algunos civiles estén de espectadores; después de todo serán dos kunoichis las que competirán. Dijo Naruto haciendo que a Tsunade la salga un brillo malvado y tenga una sonrisa estilo Fredy Kruger.

-Muy bien, pueden retirarse. Dijo pensando en la cantidad de apuestas que se harían.

Fin Flashback

Una semana paso tras la charla con Tsunade, convoco a todo el consejo proponiendo hacer lo mismo para algunos shinobis que no son capaces de hacer algunas misiones o los requisitos correspondidos. Casi todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea ya que así aumentaría y motivaría a que estén mejor preparados para llegar a altos rangos. El orden de los eventos sería: la demostración de ninjutsus, genjutsus, taijutsu y por último la demostración de armas ninjas; la siguiente será el arte culinario y finalmente sería la carrera de resistencia. Pasó una semana de eso y ya hay bastantes apuestas en contra de Naruko, siendo las posibilidades de cien contra uno.

Las dos kunoichis fueron llamadas al estadio, en el que todos se encontraban ansiosos por ver el espectáculo que las mejores estudiantes darían. Naruko esperaba una oportunidad como esta para demostrar una gran sorpresa del que estuvo entrenando y estudio; les demostraría a todas estas personas que la futura líder del clan Uzumaki no debía ser subestimada.

-Damas y caballeros nos encontramos para ver el desarrollo de estas dos Kunoichis. Se escuchó la voz de Tsunade en el parco de observación. –Naruko Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno serán desafiadas a tres grandes campos para un ninja femenino.

Las dos chicas se encontraban en frente de una gran mesa que contenían diferentes animales acuáticos sobre los sellos que son usados para el entrenamiento del ninjutsu médico. Cada una tenía que revivirlos y entre más pudieran mejor será su progreso. Lo que alegro mucho a Sakura fue el hecho que no dejarían usar en ninguna de las competencias los clones de sombra a la desagradable Uzumaki. Pero eso no fue impedimento para tener un número mayor de animales que resucito, lo que molesto en sobremanera a la Haruno. Luego probaron con otros ninjutsus, los básicos de la academia, el shunsin y algún otro ninjutsu que ellas desearan demostrar; nuevamente la Uzumaki demostró su habilidad con los sellos y un ninjutsu de elemento Viento. En el genjutsu Sakura pudo hacer tres ilusiones que solo afectaron a los chunins, Naruko le costó un poco, pero hizo una ilusión que afecto a todos los shinobis; desde el punto de vista de los espectadores los ninjas se encontraban quietos como si fueran maniquís, pero en el punto de vista los ninjas ellos de alguna manera se encontraban en una bella playa con una hermosa mujer. Sorprendiendo a los jueces Kurenai y Aoba, lo que nuevamente enojo a Sakura dado a que los ninjas que puso eran a 3 chunins y 2 jounins; todo lo logro tras lanzar una bomba de humo.

En la parte de taijutsu Sakura se enfrentó a Neji Hyuga, el taijutsu de Sakura era exactamente igual al de la Senju el que se basa en la fuerza y destreza del usuario siendo que la velocidad y la agilidad son dejadas en segundo plano. Neji calificó a la Haruno con una puntuación de 50 de 100. Los espectadores no se sorprendieron mucho, después de todo se enfrentó al genio Hyuga. En cuanto a Naruko le tocó enfrentarse a Maito Gai que esperaba medir sus llamas de la juventud, aclarando que pasó un tiempo bajo su entrenamiento.

-¡YA ANCIO DEMOSTRAR MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD GAI-SENSEI! Exclama al estilo Lee.

Lo que aterro a los presentes fue que la Uzumaki usa un expandes verde con un cinturón de tela rojo, la diferencia que resultaba era que el traje de la chica es que está ajustado para resaltar las curvas y músculos de la Uzumaki, eso hizo que algunos hombres tuvieran leves hemorragias nasales y que algunas mujeres sintieran envidia de su gran figura siendo que es una glotona.

Una vez dio inicio a la batalla, la Uzumaki sorprendió a todos al demostrar una gran agilidad, flexividad y velocidad; pero más que nada fue el nivel de fuerza que emplea en cada golpe. Cuando Gai uso una de las puertas, Naruko comenzó a perder espacio y se sentía cansada.

-¡Si así quiere las cosas Gai-sensei; entonces yo también usare mis propios trucos. Proclamo la Uzumaki haciendo una secuencia de sellos con las manos que fue reconocido por los Hyugas presentes.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE PUEDA USARLO?! Exclamo perturbado Hiashi.

Lo mismo pasaba con los ancianos Hyugas, Hanabi y Neji; Hinata era la única que sabía lo que sucedería. Tras los exámenes chunin de la invasión ambas entrenaron para mejorar sus katas y Naruko le enseño a manejar los tessens, ambas dieron todo en cada encuentro.

- _"El diseño del sello para tener el Byakugan ya podrá ser probado. Al fin podrá demostrar a todos lo que pasará si no nos enfocamos únicamente en el Juken del Clan."_ Fueron los pensamientos de la peli azul.

Hinata recordaba el cómo inicio el sello Byakugan, sería una buena manera para algunas personas que debían servir como vigilantes.

Flashback

En las afueras de la ciudad un par de niñas se encontraban descansando tras un enfrentamiento.

-Hinata vas mejorando en tus habilidades.

-Gr-gracias Naruko-san.

-¿Sabes Hinata? Me das algo de envidia por ser capaz de ver las redes de chackra, serias una de los mejores ninjas médicos.

-Lo sé, pero las normas de mi clan no permiten que usemos otras ramificaciones del código Shinobi.

-Tu clan es bastante estúpido.

-Si... pero ¿qué puedo hacer ningún Hyuga puede ser usuario de diferentes áreas?

-¡ESO ES!

El grito de la rubia aturdió a la Hyuga, en ocasiones olvidaba que era la gemela de su querido Naruto-kun.

-¿Q-qué pa-pasa Na-Naruko-san?

-En algunos pergaminos, tengo sobre cómo crear doujutsus artificiales, solo necesito entender al patrón de sellos para crearlo y podría tener el Byakugan; como si fuera una Hyuga de nacimiento.

Esas palabras impactaron a Hinata, si ella pudiera ser usuaria del Juken podría cambiar las ideas del Clan. Desde ese momento tanto Naruko como Hinata se dedicaron a crear el sello Byakugan para tener el Doujutsu si necesidad de ser un verdadero Hyuga.

Fin Flashback

Los ojos de Naruko pasaron a ser aperlados con unas pocas venas resaltando su rostro.

-Es impresionante, Naruko-san. Dijo Gai emocionado del truco que muestra la Uzumaki.

-No pudo haber sido el mejor momento para probar mi Sello Byakugan. ¡Demuéstreme que usted puede contra este nuevo sello! Exclama alentando más al sujeto de spandex.

Nuevamente la batalla parecía que llegaría a un punto muerto, Gai había abierto cuatro puertas quedando igualado con la Uzumaki. Decidiendo que fue suficiente uso la Sexta puerta derrotando a la rubia, debía admitir que la combinación de sus habilidades y el uso del Byakugan la hace una luchadora más capaz.

-Mi decisión es… ¡UNA PUNTUACIÓN DE 90 DE CIEN! Grita dejando un inmenso silencio.

-¡No debería darle eso! ¡Ella uso un Byakugan, no es una Hyuga debería ser descalificada por hacer trampa! Exclama Sakura molesta sabiendo que perdió nuevamente contra la Uzumaki.

-Haruno-san… Comenzó Gai en un tono serio y frío. -El Byakugan es un doujutsu usado especialmente para las peleas. Lo que hizo Naruko-san fue usar su habilidad en sellos para crear un doujutsu.

Tsunade, Shizune y casi todos los Hyugas no podían creer lo que veían. Para los médicos el Byakugan sería una forma de descubrir posibles daños internos y saber en dónde están las toxinas que se inyecten al paciente. Los Hyugas ya estaban planeando miles de maneras de torturar a la Uzumaki por hacer tal abominación, Hiashi era el principal que desea tener unas palabras antes de hacer algo ya que tenía la sensación que si no lo hacía terminaría mal parado. Los concejales civiles no sabían si debían estar agradecidos o rabiando por hacer tal cosa sin autorización, por un lado, con ese sello se podría tener el Sharingan y el Byakugan en personas que no pertenecieran a esos dos clanes; por el otro era una forma de profanar los legados de los clanes que por tal ofensa podrían dejar Konoha o hacer un golpe de Estado.

-Sakura lo que dijo Gai-sensei es verdad, me llevo tiempo de estudios y de ensayos para perfeccionar el sello Byakugan. Necesité de muchas autorizaciones, de un lugar para hacer el experimento y de un poco de sangre Hyuga para hacerlo.

-Pe-pero ese Clan no permitiría que hagan tal cosa como eso.

-Pero si tengo por escrito que Hiashi Hyuga me autorizó para hacer el sello y Hinata fue MUY amable de darme una pequeña muestra de sangre.

-Se supone que soy su guardián, debí estar al tanto de todo esto. Exclama Neji molesto.

-Neji, dime. Si te hubiera pedido que me dieras una muestra de sangre para mi proyecto… ¿me lo hubieras dado?

-Bueno… yo… no

-Por eso, fue el que pedí a Hinata que no dijera nada, sabía cómo reaccionarían y tenía en cuenta de los "cuidados" que le dieron a Hinata pensé que sería una buena forma de demostrar que el verdadero poder de un Shinobi se basa en sus habilidades y motivación; no en la capacidad de hacer ninjutsus o en sus líneas de Sangre.

Todos se quedaron en un profundo silencio, las palabras de la chica hicieron que todos pensarán que estaban en buenas condiciones al depender únicamente de sus capacidades o sus líneas Sanguíneas. Entre estas personas destacan las familias Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame e incluso el Inuzuka, había pocas personas como Neji, Tenten, Kurenai y Kakashi que admitían la verdad de lo dicho por Naruko.

-Tras terminar la parte de Taijutsu pasaremos a la siguiente ronda; cada una cocinará un plato que será juzgado por… Shizune Kato y Hinata Hyuga. Avisó Tsunade despejando la tensión que se produjo.

-El platillo que deberán preparar será… curry. Dijo la peli negra

-Ja será lo más fácil del mundo. Comento la oji jade confiada. – _"Ni siquiera esa perra sería capaz de hacer un simple huevo frito"_. Pensó recodando que nunca la vio cocinando.

-Se les dará dos horas para que busquen todos los ingredientes y utensilios para hacer el curry, pueden hacerlo a sus gustos.

-No me llevara mucho para conseguir todo lo que necesito, incluso me quedara tiempo para hacer otras cosas. Dijo arrogante la chica.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿puedo pedir ayuda para conseguir todo lo necesario? Pregunto la rubia a las jueces.

-No hay problema. Respondieron al mismo tiempo las dos.

Naruko levanto la mano llamando a sus familiares les indico que debían buscar, los tres salieron a toda velocidad del lugar. Sakura se fue con tranquilidad ya que haría un curry tradicional, lo que nadie sabía es que su oponente prepararía un plato muy especial y se aseguraría demostrar una gran destreza para el corte de la carne.

Sakura solo se tardó una hora en traer todo lo que usaría, estaba por empezar a preparar el curry de no ser que le dijeron que debía espera a que llegara Naruko. Ella llego junto a Tayuya, Naruto y Konohamaru que se topó con el rubio en medio camino. Cada uno traía algunos ingredientes siendo que la Uzumaki rubia la que empuja un gran carro que esta tapado por una lona.

-Ya tengo todo lo que necesito. Al decir eso, ambas se pusieron a preparar sus platillos.

La rosada mostro que parte de sus ingredientes además de los tradicionales que se usan traía consigo algunos que son usados para las píldoras de soldado y otras medicinas. Muchos pensaron que la Uzumaki haría lo mismo, pero vieron que lo que cubría la lona es la carne de Dobu-jiru, la chica corto cada parte con una precisión quirúrgica dejando solo el hueso expuesto. Todos se impresionaron por la habilidad de cortar la carne, las dos terminaron con diferencia que la Haruno termino con unos minutos de sobra mientras que la Uzumaki tardo un poco más.

-Aquí tiene un Curry tradicional con unas pocas especias que puse para que sea más saludable. Dijo mostrando lo que parecía ser un simple plato de curry.

-Bueno, veamos que tal es tu platillo Sakura-san. Dijo Shizune tomando un bocado y siendo imitada por Hinata.

Las dos al probar la comida de Sakura sintieron el sabor más abominable que existe, se imaginaron que eran arrastradas por unas manos huesudas a un lago lleno de cadáveres en putrefacción.

-¡QUE ASCOOOOOO! Gritaron escupiendo y retorciéndose por la experiencia.

-Esto aquí les traigo mi dobu-jiru de rape al curry. Dijo Naruko con una gota de sudor al ver que las jueces estaban muy pálidas.

Las dos probaron el platillo y sintieron que volvían a su época de infantes, jugando en la nieve y al regresar a casa las esperaba sus "madres" con el curry que curiosamente se parece a Naruko.

-Es lo más sabroso que he probado en toda mi vida. Exclama Shizune con un leve rubor por la comida.

-Ni siquiera yo he hecho está clase de combinación de alimentos.

-Me alegra que se recuperarán tras el… La Uzumaki no continuó por respeto a la rosada.

Sakura estaba hasta la coronilla, en cada reto la estúpida de Naruko le había ganado. Era imposible que sucediera eso, ella la mejor de la clase siendo humillada por la peor y más aún la paria del pueblo era un golpe para su orgullo. Sabía que su control de chackra no era bueno, no se sabía nada de las teorías, no era posible que mejorará en todo este tiempo.

-Ahora, es momento de la carrera de resistencia. Gai cuenta lo que has preparado. Dice la Hokage entregando el micrófono al jounin de verde.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama. La carrera consiste en una pequeña pista de obstáculos, un parte está llena de trampas diseñadas por el equipo Konohamaru y finalmente una carrera liberar para que uno este seguro habrá una cámara para capturar el final. Indica Gai señalando la pista.

Los espectadores no sabían si en los términos del jounin eso es poco, la pista que debían correr las kunoichis es exageradamente inmensa. En la parte de los obstáculos hay una pared, una cuerda para saltar un pozo, muñecos que se deben esquivar; la parte de las trampas se veía que es todo un campo minado y una zona despejada de 60 metros para el final. Sin duda alguna Maito Gai hizo una verdadera pista de carrera.

-Competidoras en posición. Indica el jounin, las kunoichis obedecieron poniéndose en posición. –En sus marcas… listas… salgan… Dijo el sujeto dando la salida.

Ambas salen con rapidez, al llegar a la pared Sakura la saltó cayendo al lodo; Naruko la sube saltando el lodo y pasa sin problemas el pozo tomado la delantera. La rosada no tardó en darle alcance, pero en la parte de los muñecos les costó un poco por el constante cambio de posiciones.

-Desgraciada, ¿por qué tienes que quitarme todo lo que me pertenece? Gruñe la rosada molesta.

-Yo nunca te quité nada, luché con todo para conseguir lo que tú querías. Trabajo más que cualquier Kunoichi, mejoró con la intención de devolverles su libertad, sus recuerdos y más que nada para protegerlos. Declara saltando para evitar una trampa de Konohamaru.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ….?! Exclama al ser atacada por globos de agua helada. -¡MI CABELLO MALDITO MOCOSO!

Todos tienen una gota estilo anime al saber que la rosada se preocupa por su cabello antes que terminar con la carrera. Al ver que la Uzumaki cruza la meta muchos debían admitir, algunos a regaña dientes que consiguió la victoria de forma justa y honesta. Para algunas personas tener que reconocer el hecho que la Uzumaki podía llegar a superar a Tsunade y a Jiraiya era difícil de admitir pues, no muchos lograban hacer tal proeza.

-Bien Sakura… Iba a decir la rubia, pero evitó apenas un golpe de la Haruno.

-Tramposa, perra, maldita demonio. Decía Sakura enloquecida de ira. -Te quedas con Sasuke-kun, te quedas con la atención de Tsunade-sama y haces trampa para humillarme.

-¡SUFICIENTE! Grita Naruko inmovilizado a la rosada. -Mira Sakura Haruno, desde que tengo memoria no he tenido nada; solo podía contar con mi hermano y una persona que murió. Todos en la aldea nos odian por un motivo estúpido, en cambio tu y casi todas las chicas se concentran en tener la atención de un estúpido obsesionado con la venganza y el poder; sin mencionar que dudo mucho que se interese en las mujeres, lo más probable es que sea de ese tipo de hombres ya que siempre miraba a todos los chicos a detalle. Dijo sin dudar, pero todos los hombres se pusieron azules al imaginarse siendo coqueteados por el último Uchiha.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Sasuke-kun nunca me haría algo así! Grita Sakura soltando lágrimas por la frustración.

-Sakura estas tan obsesionada con él que ni siquiera te das cuenta o no quieres admitir que es un traidor y un potencial enemigo de la aldea. Fue por su propia voluntad en busca de Orochimaru, incluso cuando lo trajimos en esa misión solo deseaba ir con la serpiente. Chouji, Neji, Kiba y Akamaru, Shikamaru y mi hermano resultaron gravemente heridos solo por traer al bastardo Sasuke Uchiha; yo me sentí inútil por ser un médico que debe quedarse en la retaguardia para no morí. Fue esa misión en la que decidí ser una especialista en todo y estudio el sello maldito de esa serpiente para evitar que continúe con sus experimentos, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para sanar y darles el descanso a todas las víctimas de Orochimaru.

Al terminar Naruko se marchó dejando tirada a la Haruno, que se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y que a su pesar nadie incluso la misma Tsunade Senju se salía de las reglas del ninja médico. Ese día quedó claro que Naruko Uzumaki superaría a la Senju y tal vez cure a los infectados por el sello de Orochimaru.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se sentía fatal por tener que seguir el régimen de entrenamiento de Gai y Lee apenas si tenía fuerzas para cumplir con sus deberes en el hospital. Quería decir a los 4 vientos que odia a Naruko Uzumaki por haberla obligado a entrenar con los especialistas en taijutsu y podría dejarlo cuando se hiciera una jounin de élite. Ino la molesta constantemente recordándole que le advirtió muchas veces y se ganó ese destino. Para mejorar las cosas muchos la molestaban diciéndole marimacha, frentona, debilucha y esquelética; por mucho que quisiera desquitarse recibió la advertencia que si lo hacía perdería su rango de ninja o debería dejarlo para siempre y para su pesar debía ser la sirvienta de la familia Uzumaki.

-JAJAJA, NO ME ESPERABA MENOS DE NARUKO. Se reía Ino del "castigo" que le dio a Sakura.

-Bueno… ella siempre fue mala con ella. Dijo Chouji.

-Sí e Ino, deberías pasar más tiempo con ella o demostrarle que no eres igual a las demás kunoichi. Hablo el Nara.

-¿De qué hablas Shikamaru?

-Digo que en cualquier momento Naruko puede atacarte y lo más probable es que te gane sin tanto esfuerzo.

-Talvez no lo parezca, pero estoy entrenando para tomar el lugar de mi padre en las filas de las unidades de Interrogación y Tortura. Dijo orgullosa de saber que hizo bien al empezar con eso después de la invasión de Oto.

-Pero sigues con tus dietas que no ayudan en tu rendimiento.

-So-solo no como tanto como ustedes por que afecta al rendimiento mental. Mintió a medias la Yamanaka.

El equipo 10 paso el resto del tiempo comiendo, en cuanto a los demás sentían algo de curiosidad por las habilidades de Naruko. Muchos se preguntaban en que, y como pudo desarrollar unas habilidades en especial el sello Byakugan, el clan Hyuga no dejara pasar que sus secretos fueran expuestos. Habría una batalla de mil contra uno, todo será contra Naruko Uzumaki.

Fin capítulo 18.


End file.
